Isla's thoughts on Hidden Prophecies
by IslaTheIcePrincess
Summary: Another review, another trollfic! This time join me while I'm reviewing Hidden Prophecies, a story full of rainbow colored cats with magical powers and weird names! Let's go! Rated T 'cuz there's probably gonna be swear words.
1. Cats with strange names

Hello guys. This time I'm reviewing another troll-fic, called Hidden Prophecies. The grammar's fine (more or less), but the story's awful! There's a bilion things mentioned it it that cats never heard of. Allegianeces

**SAPPHIRECLAN**  
**See what I mean?**  
**Leader:** Vanillastar, a cream-colored tom with blue eyes  
**Trust me, Vanillastar is probably the best name in this entire story.**  
**Deputy:** Sparklefur, a jet black she-cat with violet eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Startalon, a long-haired gray tom

**Uh-oh.**  
_(apprentice: Tranquilpaw)_

**Warriors:**

Talonclaw, a dark tabby tom with gray eyes and long, sharp claws

Sunsetshine, a ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mockingbirdheart,

**That's one long name.**

a stormy gray tom  
_(apprentice: Moonpaw)_

Cursedheart, a black and white she-cat with green eyes  
**What a beautiful name.**  
Thunderingbreeze, a broad-shouldered dark tabby tom

Webstream, a gray tabby  
_(apprentice: Screepaw)_

Braveheart, a flame-colored tom with green eyes

Gazingflight, a silver she-cat

Beetlescar, a long-furred gray tom

**Watch out! I've got a scar from a beetle.**

Shadowseeker, a black tom

Glasswater, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes  
_(apprentice: Lilypaw)_

**Apprentices:**

Screepaw, a blue-gray tom with one black paw

Moonpaw, a beautiful white she-cat with a black crescent moon on her forehead and glistening violet eyes  
**An obvious Mary-Sue.**  
Tranquilpaw, a black and white she-cat

Lilypaw, an orange tom with blue eyes

**What a manly name!**

**Queens:**

Goldenmask, a beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryheart, a black she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:****  
**  
Oddpelt, a calico tom-cat with one eye

**He's got one eye and his pelt is what's odd?!**  
Polarsong, an old gray she-cat with gray eyes

**RUBYCLAN:**

**Leader:**Rainbowstar, a black tom with red paws  
**Red paws? Oh God. This is gonna be another Jazzsong, won't it?**  
**Deputy:** Ambercrystal, an auburn she-cat with beautiful blue eyes  
_(apprentice: Sorrowpaw)_

**Medicine Cat:** Almondfeather, a brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mallowbelly, a spotted tabby tom with blue eyes

Toadbrook, black tom  
_(apprentice: Ghostpaw)_

Dewflight, a white she-cat with ginger flecks  
**A normal name. I'm impressed.**  
Eagletooth, a white tom with sharp teeth

Rockwatcher,

**Sounds like a very boring job.**

a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly  
_(apprentice: Fallenpaw)_

Sneezenose, a tawny-colored she-cat

Bubbledusk, a cute black-and-white tom

**Apprentices:**

Ghostpaw, a ghastly-looking white she-cat

Fallenpaw, a gray tabby tom

Sorrowpaw, an orange tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Reflectionsoul, a tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Another long name.**  
**Elders:**

Treefoot, a lively old tom with blue eyes

Lilacflower, a brown she-cat with lilac-colored eyes

Cornerstone, a gray and white tom

**RubyClan is the only Clan who has some normal names.**

**EMERALDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Dragonstar, a strong black tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Icybreath, a prickly gray tom

**Medicine Cat:** Blazingfox,

**This is becoming ridiculous.**

a long-haired red tom

**Warriors:**

Bleedinglove,

**WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO WROTE THIS?! A SIX-YEAR OLD?!**

a smoky gray tabby with red eyes.

Cleargaze, a white she-cat  
_(apprentice: Ivorypaw)_

Icefrost, a gray flecked tom

Startwinkle, a black and white she-cat  
_(apprentice: Freezingpaw)_

Mangledsoul, a white tom with black ears

Mournfulphantom, a long-haired red tabby she-cat

**Another ultra long name.**  
_(apprentice: Serpentpaw)_

Crimsonrose, a stunning white cat with orange tabby patches

Shiverhoot, a gray and white tom

**Apprentices:**

Ivorypaw, an ivory colored she-cat with blue eyes

Serpentpaw, a ginger tom

Freezingpaw, a brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowinfero, a gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Attackstrike, a one-eyed old calico tom

Tornadozephyr,

**I actully had to google zephyr to find out what it means. Not that good in english.**

a black and white tom

**DIAMONDCLAN:**

**Leader:** Nebulastar, a calico tom with blue eyes

**Can you imagine a tom named Nebulastar?**

**Deputy:** Snowflake, a puffy white she-cat with green eyes

**That's a loner name. Flake isn't a suffix.**

Troubletail, long-haired gray she-cat

_(apprentice: Gaypaw)_

_**WHAT THE FUCK?! Are moms in these Clan evil or simply crazy?!**_

**Warriors:**

Hammerclaw,

**Tigerstar! What are you doing here?**

a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
_(apprentice: Onyxpaw)_  
**Let me guess: Another rare stone I've never heard of?**  
Shiningpower, a small ginger tabby she-cat

Phoenixwhisker, a fire-colored tom with green eyes

Ruinedspirit,

**Another beautiful name.**

a silver she-cat  
_(apprentice: Dancerpaw)_

_**I think I'm going to cry.**_

Terrorglare, a white and black tom  
**Also a wonderful name.**  
Witheringbones, a brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Looks like someone will join the elders soon!**  
_(apprentice: Angelpaw)_

Neonflash, a white she-cat

**Apprentices:****  
**  
Dancerpaw, a brown spotted she-cat

Onyxpaw, a black tom

Angelpaw, a white she-cat with a black muzzle

Gaypaw, a dusky brown tom with green eyes

**Queens:****  
**  
Dazzlemoon, a spotted gray tabby she-cat

Sugarplumspirit,

**When I read this name I suddenly started to sing the tunes from the Nutcracker.**

a brown tabby she-cat

Berrysonnet, a dappled golden she-cat

**Elders:**

Windwalker, a brown-and-white tom

**These names say it all, folks. **


	2. A Clan full of cowards

Prologue

The wind was blowing loudly! The cats of EmeraldClan were huddled together to keep warm, but most of them still felt the chill! It was as cold as icy snow on frozen ground in the middle of Leafbare. Trudging through the snow to get into the camp was a beautiful young white she-cat, her eyes clouded with sadness, and her heart was pounding in her chest as she stumbled and fell onto the ground! She began to give birth to her kits, in the middle of the awful weather. No cat wanted to leave the warmth of their den to help her.

**No one wanted to help her while she was giving birth out in the cold? Wow. What a wonderful Clan.**

**Wait, what exactly was she doing out in the cold while she was so close to kitting?**

The moment she had given birth to the last kit, the wind and the storms stopped, and there was calm.  
**We can already see that the last kit is our Mary-Sue.**  
The warriors walked out of the den to congratulate the she-cat,

**Oh, **_**now**_** you walk out. **

only to find she was dead! Mournful yowls came from several members of the Clan, and they

**Hey, if you came out and helped her, she wouldn't be dead. It all your fault, so live with it.**

gathered up the kits and took them to the nursery to let them suckle from the other queens. "It is too bad that Daydreamheart is dead." One of them whispered to another. "She was always such a good, kind-hearted cat, and it is a shame that she had gone on to StarClan."  
**It's a shame you didn't help her! What kind of Clan are you, refusing to help one of your own because it's raining a little?**  
"Yes, it is." Said another queen. "There will never be another cat like her."

"Perhaps some of her wonderful virtues will be have passed down onto her gorgeous young kits." Meowed yet another, digging her claws into the red, soft clay of the Earth. "Speaking of her kits, what should we call them?"

The queens murmured for a moment, thinking of different names. "I believe we should name this beautiful one right here Moonkit, because of the crescent moon on her forehead."  
**She is totally not an obvious Mary-Sue. Totally.**  
All the other queens nodded in agreement. "We should name this one Tranquilkit, because she looks so peaceful and happy."

"And the last one we should call Lilykit, because he looks like a bright orange tiger lily!"

"Agreed. Now we can rest for a while, because I am very tired." A queen named Goldenmask meowed sleepily.

They all closed their eyes, but suddenly they woke up when they heard a very loud meow! Glasswater, a gorgeous pure-white queen gasped as she looked down at her litter of kittens. One of them had blood gushing out of their neck like a fountain! She cried loudly and licked her kit, begging it to wake up, but it didn't. "My poor Devilkit!"

**Devilkit? Really?**

She gasped, tears running down her puffy cheeks, eyes bloodshot and red. "What happened to him? Has he been murdered?"  
**Considering that fact that he's bleeding, very likley.**  
The queens looked around, and saw Lilykit, blood on his paws and muzzle, eyes narrowed as

**A few minuets old kit is a murderer? This is gonna be just like Starkit's Prophecy, won't it?**

he pulled Devilkit by the tail and pushed him to the side. He then took his place by Glasswater's side, latching onto one of the nipples and suckling hungrily. "You killed my kit." Glasswater sobbed. "But I forgive you, I will raise you as one of my own forever, and I will teach you that you can not kill to get what you want, because that is very, very bad."  
**I'm sorry? He killed your kit, for goodness sake! He didn't just steal a candy! You can't just say ''I forgive you, but don't ever do that again!''!**

**These cats are idiots.**  
Moonkit scampered up to Glasswater and gave her a comforting lick on the cheek, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with sympathy for the poor queen. Even though she could not speak much yet, save for a few words, Glasswater could almost hear her meowing consoling words. "Thank you, young kit, you will be one of the best warriors in the forest one day, I can feel it in my heart with every beat."  
**As I said, she is totally not an obvious Mary-Sue.**  
"It is too bad about your little kit, Glasswater, but maybe it was for the best."

**How could it be for the best?!**

One of the queens meowed. "After all, he might have grown up to be a terror to all of the Clans, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
**You can't think that way! The key word is **_**might.**_  
Glasswater shook her head and pulled Moonkit closer to her. "I suppose not, but still it is a shame!"  
**I don't believe this.**  
"I agree with you." Sighed Goldenmask, "I would be very sad if one of my kits was killed. That Lilykit will need to be taught a lesson, or else we may have a killer on our hands, one who could jeopardize all of our kits."  
**We **_**may**_**? You **_**do **_**have a killer on your hands- no, paws. **  
"I do not think he meant it." One of the other queens purred. "Rough housing can go too far sometimes, it has happened many times before in the past, and it will happen again in the future."  
**You had a case of a very young kit killing another kit in coldblood? Please tell me you're joking.**  
"Maybe you are right, but nonetheless, we could still keep an eye on him." Goldenmask said.

"I will, I will watch him and make sure he becomes a very good warrior. By the way, might I keep Moonkit for myself as well? She is so beautiful, like moonbeams, and she has such a sweet spirit, and I feel so peaceful when she is around me."  
***gaggs* I forgot how disguisting Mary-Sues can be.**  
"You might as well raise the three of them." Suggested the other queen. "I have enough of them to take care of, I can not take care of another one!"

"Then it is settled." Goldenmask meowed. "You will raise them all, Glasswater."

"Alright." Glasswater said. "Let us get some sleep now."

All of the other queens meowed in agreement, and soon they had all fallen asleep. In the middle of the night, Lilykit snuck out of the nursery den! He headed over to the leader's den, with a look of malice in his sparkling blue eyes. With a swipe of his tiny, sharp claws, he cut the throat and belly of the leader, and watched as she twisted and turned, convulsing and coughing up scarlet colored blood. She died time after time, because StarClan could not heal her!  
**A... a kit... killing... the way Scourge... **_**Scourge**_** used to? What?!**  
Lilykit slunk back out, his orange fur glowing in the glow of the glowing blue moon. He hissed at the stars, as if he were cursing StarClan themselves! He went back into the nursery and curled up next to his sisters, who were startled to see him covered in blood. They exchanged glances, but none of them spoke. Slowly, the drifted off to sleep, ignoring the stench of death that was filling their nostrils.  
**How do they know how death smells?**  
In the morning, everyone woke up to the sun's intense glow as it peeked over the horizon. They crept out of their dens, only to hear wailing coming from the deputy, Vanillasnow. "What is wrong, Vanillasnow?" Asked one of the warriors, rushing over as fast as she could.

"Lavenderstar is dead!" Vanillasnow sniffled, burying his head in his paws.

"That is awful! What are we going to do now?! You need to go to highstones and get your nine lives, Vanillasnow!" Suggested Sparklefur.  
**And nobody wondered how did she die? These cats are not only idiots, they're super-idiots.**  
"I will, and when I get back I will appoint a deputy. Who would like to go with me so that I can get my name and nine lives?" Vanillasnow asked, looking around at the crowd of cats.  
**You're only supposed to go with a medicine cat.**  
"I will go with you," Said Mockingbirdheart, puffing his chest out as he walked up to stand by the sorrowful deputy.

Braveheart dipped his head in respect and meowed. "I will come too!"

"So will I." Said Sunsetshine, giving Vanillasnow a lick between the ears, and purring softly. "We must first go to the medicine cat

**The medicine cat should go with you.**

and get herbs to so that we will not grow weary when we travel, because that would be bad, and we might get caught by a patrol from a rival Clan, and they could tear us to shreds, then who would lead the Clan?!"  
**They wouldn't attack you if you're on your way to Moonpool... then again, you didn't wanna help a queen that was giving birth because of a little rain, so...**  
"Yes, let us go to Startalon, he will provide us with the correct herbs." Vanillasnow said with a nod as he stood up and walked to the medicine cat den. "One of you go tell the elders to bury our precious leader's body, and make sure they put the freshest, most beautiful flowers like her eyes on the grave. I miss her because I loved her so much but I never go to tell her that I did."  
**Aw, I'm so sad... not. **  
Lilykit peered out of the nursery, eyes glinting as he watched. Moonkit batted him on the ear and dragged him back into the den. "You killed the leader you mousebrain." She squeaked. "That is terrible! You are nothing but a mean cold-hearted killer, and you should be punished. I am going to tell on you, I'll go tell Vanillasnow!"

"If you do I will kill you, too." Hissed Lilykit, his small tail thrashing back and forth like the crack of a leather bullwhip. "And you are no match for me, because even though I am just a kit, I am more powerful than any cat in the forest!"  
**Yeah, right.**  
"That is what you think, Lilykit, but your dark power is no match for the power of love and kindness." Moonkit insisted.  
***vomits* Ugh! What is this, a bad copy of a Disney movie?  
**Tranquilkit came up behind them, her eyes round as she listened to their conversation. "What do you mean Lilykit killed the leader? He couldn't have, that's terrible and mean!"  
**Life's terrible and mean, kid.**  
"I don't care, I will kill every last leader in the forest to get what I want!"

**Isn't it a bit early for your plan to, I'm assuming, become the ruler of the forest? I mean, you're not even an apprentce.**

Lilykit spat, turning around and scratching Tranquilkit on the cheek, leaving a long scar over her left eye. She fell back, blood leaking into her eye as she squealed in pain. "You are a terrible cat, and you should be exiled from the Clan!"

"They will never suspect me!" Lilykit growled. "Who would think a kit would be able to kill a Clan leader?! That's absurd!

**That is a good point. You know why? Because a kit can't rip the leader's throat of! I can think of a billion reasons why that wouldn't be possible!**

They would never believe that! They would think you two are mousebrained fools spewing foxdung lies!"  
**Um, they'd think that Moonkit is a liar? Yeah right.**  
"When will we become apprentices?" Asked Moonkit.

**Woah, woah, woah! Talk about a sudden change of conversation!**

"I want to be one as soon as possible, because I want to learn to be the best warrior in the forest!"

"I think we are too young for that," Replied Tranquilkit, her purple eyes flashing in the light of the early morning sun. "I heard that you become apprentices when you are six moons old."

"That is such a long time away!" Exclaimed Lilykit. "I must be an apprentice sooner than that!"

Moonkit shook her head. "You are a poor, poor kit, and you need help. You should not be thinking evil thoughts, you should only be thinking about good things."  
***rolls eyes* Really?**  
"Mousedung!" He spat over and over again. "I do not have to listen to you, you goody-two-shoes furball! Leave me alone!"  
**Go Lilykit!**  
He ran back into the den and curled in a ball in the corner. "I hope he does not turn out evil, because that would be awful." Tranquilkit mewed.  
**Sorry to burst your bubble, but he already is evil.**  
_Six moons later!_

"Today the kits will be made into apprentices, and they will train with mentors!" Exclaimed Vanillastar, calling to his Clan to gather under the Large Jewel

***almost chokes* WHAT?!**

for a meeting. "Mockingbirdheart, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Moonkit. Mockingbirdheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of kindness and courage. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

Mockingbirdheart touched noses with the newly made Moonpaw, who had beamed the whole time the ceremony was going on. Vanillastar wasn't quite done making apprentices yet, though, he still had one cat left to go. "Glasswater, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Lilykit.

**There's a rule about family teaching family, y'know.**

Glasswater, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and honor. I'm sure you will pass all you know to this apprentice."

"I will." Murmured Glasswater as she touched noses with her new apprentice. Lilypaw's eyes were, and he murmured something about Glasswater being a stupid old hag as they touched. Tranquilpaw had decided to become a medicine cat so she was not made a warrior apprentice. She would be studying under the very old, but very wise Startalon!

"Good luck with your training, Moonpaw." Purred Tranquilpaw from the crowd. "I am very sure you will be the best warrior

**Of course she will! *whispers* When pigs fly!**

the forest has ever known, and I see it in the stars above us."

"Thank you my dear sister." Moonpaw meowed in reply. "I will try my best!"

"You'll never be a good warrior,

**Agreed.**

but I will be, and some day I will rule the forest with an iron paw and every one will bow to my every whim and will, and you will all be my slaves!" Lilypaw hissed loudly, but no one seemed to hear him or care about what he was saying. They were all oblivious to the impending threat! What was Moonpaw going to do?! What if Lilypaw was able to destroy the whole entire forest in a bloody massacre?! She would have to defeat him, but not in battle. She would defeat him with love, because love could overcome even the most evil of dark powers!

**Will you stop with the 'love conquers all' thing?!**

"Lilypaw, we all love you so very dearly, why must you act this way towards us? It is just plain mean!"

"I am mean!" Lilypaw spat. "I am the meanest cat in the entire world, there is no cat meaner than me, because I am the meanest!"  
**Don't you just hate when the big bads say things like ''I'm so evil, no one's more evil than me!'' ?**  
"But being mean means you are not nice, and without niceness the world is nothing more than a black hole! I believe that you will one day turn out to be a loving and caring cat like I am, it is only a matter of time, my dear brother."  
**Is Moonpaw just lying to herself right now?**

Moonpaw assured him, licking him all over tenderly.

"Nonsense, I can feel the darkness in my soul, and it is like evil ice running through ever last one of my veins." Lilypaw growled. "You will never make me a goody-goody like you, Moonpaw, you can forget about that!

**Woohoo!**

I am who I am, and I am evil!"

Moonpaw's eyes clouded with sorrow. She did not want her brother to go down the wrong path in life, she wanted him to be kind despite everything. "I only hope this will not last, it will hopefully just be a phase you are going through."

**Keep telling yourself that.**

She murmured as she turned around to go out to hunt with her mentor, Mockingbirdheart. She really liked her mentor, he was a noble cat who never did anything to harm another cat in battle if he could help it.

**There is no way that if you're fighting in a battle you can't harm anyone. Mockingbirdheat is a big fat liar.**

Moonpaw wanted to be exactly like him!

Back at camp, Tranquilpaw was busy organizing herbs in the medicine cat den. Even though she had only been an apprentice for a few days, she already knew how to identify most of the herbs that Startalon had, and what to use them for. Startalon said that she was one of the quickest learners he'd ever seen before in his lifetime, which was a very long time because he was very, very old!

**We get it! He's old!**  
"I have finished organizing the herbs, Startalon! Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked politely, giving her mentor a respectful dip of her head.

"That is all for now, my star apprentice, you are so good at this! You may be the youngest full medicine cat there ever was one day soon! I am very, very old, and I can not live forever, so one day you will have to take over for me." Startalon purred.  
**Well, duh! She's your apprentice!**  
"You are too kind, Startalon!" Tranquilpaw meowed in thanks. "I am going to the fresh-kill pile now to get something to eat, I will see you later!"

And so all of the kits became apprentices, but it was only just beginning of their adventure!

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!  
I worked really, really hard on this, so review it, okay?! It is my best story ever

**I'm scared to even think of what her worst story is!**

and I am really proud of it, so tell me what you think!

**It's awful.**


	3. A whiny leader and a stupid Mary-Sue

Chapter 1

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!  
You stupid mean flamers just leave me alone, okay?! This is the best thing I have ever written and you are all just jealous because you can not write as good as me so just leave me alone! :(  
**I'm not saying that all of your other stories are bad, but this is horrible. **  
Moonpaw was stalking the prey that she had spotted then she dived for it! She slit its throat and let the blood flow all over her white paws that were the color of fresh fallen snow! She looked to Mockingbirdheart and said. "I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."  
**That was... random.**  
"Now we are all mousebrains." Mockingbirdheart laughed loudly. Then he looked up at the blazing yellow sun and said, "It is getting late, I should take this fresh kill to camp. You hunt some more."

Moonpaw tasted the air, besides the familiar scent of Mockingbirdheart, she smelled a rabbit! She started to bound towards the delightful smell! She stopped when she heard a two cats talking nearby. "The effects could well be called unprecedented, magnificent, beautiful, stupendous and terrifying."  
**Wha...? **  
Moonpaw knew that this was dire news and she needed tell Vanillastar immediately! Who knew what these cats were planning, they were using so many words she did not understand yet because she was only an apprentice.

**You mean, because she was stupid.**

She burst towards the direction she thought was camp but was tackled by a badger! She used all her training and might and she managed to fight it off. As she saw it running away she said in a monotone voice, "It worked!"  
**What the...? It takes a few senior warriors to fight of a badger! And how did she not smell that badger coming?**  
She started running again towards camp when she plowed straight into a tree! She felt pain shoot through her body that hurt so bad!

When she woke up she saw white, just white, everywhere, nothing else at all. She heard Startalon say, "Any cat whose errors take ten seasons to correct is quite a cat. Oh wait, she is coming to!"  
**Am I the only one here who's confused?**  
Tranquilpaw was saying, "Moonpaw, Moonpaw! Can you hear me!?"

Moonpaw was looking around confused, "Huh, wuh, how did I get here?"

Vanillastar came in, "You are lucky you are alive Moonpaw, you ran into that tree pretty hard. You where twenty foxlengths away from camp when you ran into that tree."

Vanillastar turned to leave, turning his right cream colored paw towards the exit, he moved his left paw into position. Swaggering his legs in line with his forepaws, he marched meaningfully out from the dark dank den where the Medicine cats of SapphireClan had resided for longer than any cat could dare to remember. The left over right monotony showed the droning of the world and how Vanillastar longed longingly to be free from the punishment of being leader of a clan of wild forest cats.  
**Oh, he's not gonna be another Pinestar, is he?**  
As he left, the light of the early morning sun glimmered off of his cream white coat like sun reflecting onto the mirror like surface of clean water. After he got into the sun, he started to scamper off, showing how the sun set him free from his duty's as leader for the moment and he could be a normal cat again, walking through the forest, not having to worry about other clans attacking, not a care in the world. Free to wander as he wished free to follow a whim, but then, all the freedom came crashing down upon him like a canopy no longer supported.

Sparklefur glided up to Vanillastar with an angry face, "I smelled RubyClan in our territory while I was out on patrol with Talonclaw."

Vanillastar wanted to lash out at her and tell her that she was interrupting his daydreaming of being free from the oppressing burden of being a clan leader,

**Um, hello? Some cats of other Clans have been trespassing on your teritory, and you're just standing there and daydreaming!**

but no cat was to know of his secret ambition! "That is not good, Sparklefur." He meowed loudly, eyes narrowed and burning like the stars in the silverpelt as he stared at her. "We must drive them away from our clan's territory at any cost, otherwise they might try to hurt all of our clan warriors and the queens and the elders and the kits and everyone else."

"I will go and gather more warriors so that we can make sure that if they are still there we can drive them away." Sparklefur said obediently, rushing off to find someone to help her fight off the warriors of RubyClan!

"What is going on?" Asked Sunsetshine as Sparklefur rushed by him in a bounding manner, almost hanging in the air as she slowed to a sudden halt!

"RubyClan is on our territory and we have to drive them off! Go get Thunderingbreeze, Gazingflight, Cursedheart, and Braveheart so that we can teach those terrible cats a lesson they will never forget for as long as they live!"

Sunsetshine looked both shocked and distraught as he rushed off towards where the warriors were gathered sharing tongues and eating prey from the fresh kill pile! They were all surprised to see him running towards them and they got up to leave because they thought that he was being crazy and wanted to kill them all.

**Why did they think he was trying to kill them? Does he normaly try to kill his Clanmates while they're eating?**

"Wait I am not trying to kill you!" He yowled loudly, and they came back to him.

"You scared us, Sunsetshine!" They exclaimed, breathing hard as they glared at him.

Sunsetshine looked utterly embarrassed as his ears grew hot and his pelt flushed. "I am sorry, it is just that RubyClan is on our territory and I had to come and get you so that we could drive them away before they hurt someone!"

"Wait!" Came a loud meow from the medicine cat den. It was Moonpaw, looking better already despite the fact that she had just nearly killed herself by crashing into a huge tree! "You can not go and fight them, you must just talk to them!"  
**Wait, is Moonpaw actually saying something that makes sense?**  
"Are you a mousebrained fool you stupid apprentice?" Growled Sunsetshine. "These are RubyClan cats and they will hurt us all!"  
**How do you know that? I mean, they could just have an important message **  
"If you provoke them they will only do more. At least try to speak with them before you start fighting. It is not like I do not approve of fighting, I just think there are better ways to deal with things!" Moonpaw sighed loudly.

"I suppose you are right." Meowed Sunsetshine. "We will try to speak with them first, but if anything bad happens it will be all your fault, you know!"

"Do not talk to her that way!" Hissed Tranquilpaw from behind Moonpaw. "You are just a stupid mousebrain, Moonpaw is ten times smarter than you will ever be!

**No, she's not.**

She is very kind and caring for telling you to talk to the RubyClan cats before you attack them. She could be saving you all from terrible, bloody deaths!"

Sunsetshine looked absolutely furious as his fur bristled. "You are not the bosses of me, you stupid apprentices! I will attack anyway despite what both of you say! Come warriors lets go teach those RubyClan cats that EmeraldClan cats are not afraid to get their paws dirty!"  
**But you are afraid of rain.**  
He turned around and led all of the cats out of the camp. Lilypaw came trailing behind them, he wanted to fight because that was something he really liked to do. He enjoyed tasting the blood of his enemies in his mouth and feeling them squirm as they give their last dying breaths like the winds on the moorland slowly fading. It did not take them long to find the offending RubyClan, and they were hunting and eating lots of EmeraldClan food!  
**They shoud've brought it back home, not eat it the moment they cought it.**  
"You thieving cowards." Exclaimed Sunsetshine, launching himself at them loudly. He screeched as the enemy warrior ripped his belly apart and his guts spilled out onto the ground. Blood leaked everywhere shining in the midday sun! It flowed crimson until it had leaked onto the paws of every warrior standing around! Suddenly they all jumped into battle and began slashing at each other left and right. It could have all been avoided if they had listened to Moonpaw's wise and insightful words.  
**Eh, not really. They were stealing food, and they definitly didn't look like they'd just go away if you'd politley asked them to.**  
After the battle was all over many cats were laying dead on the ground,

**It's official. These cats broke almost every single rule of the Warrior Code. **

their bodies rotting in the sun and a terrible stench of death leaking through the forest all the way back to Moonpaw's nostrils! She bowed her head and had a moment of silence because she knew that what she had told them before had come straight from StarClan and if they had only listened to her blood would never have been shed on that day!

Lilypaw and several other warriors and apprentices limped into camp, blood leaking from their wounds and fire in their eyes! Startalon and Tranquilpaw rushed to help them as they collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly Moonpaw remembered that she had something to tell Vanillastar, but she couldn't remember what it was! She thought she had heard something important out in the woods but she guessed that since she couldn't remember exactly what it was it wasn't too important. Vanillastar tiptoed carefully towards the injured warriors, fearing that one of them would still think they were fighting and lash out at him.

"What happened here? Why are they all bleeding was there a fight with another clan that I did not know about?"

**Er, you **_**did **_**know about the fight. You're the one who told them to drive RubyClan away.**

The leader meowed, worry all over his face and tears in his eyes.

"Do not be so upset there was just a simple border fight with RubyClan," One of the warriors said to him. "Sunsetshine and several others were killed.

**Oh yeah, just a little border fight in which half of the Clan were killed!**

We should have listened to Moonpaw before doing anything. She is a lot smarter and nicer than all of us."  
**We should've lisened to the Mary-Sue clich**é.  
Vanillastar was blocking out their voices with his mind. He did not want to hear any of it. He did not want to be the leader of the clan anymore! Too many cats were dying! "I quit, Moonpaw can lead if you think she is so great!"

"No no I am too young!" Moonpaw yowled. "Wait until I am older, please, Vanillastar. Let Sparklefur run the clan if you do not want to. When I am old enough I will take over leading the clan

**Oh, joy.**

but for now I know that I am not experienced enough. But it is very flattering that you wanted to pass the leadership on to me and I thank you for that."  
**Oh great, now we know for sure that she'll become the leader the moment she becomes a warrior and I have a feeling that that's gonna happen much sooner than it should.**  
"Alright." Said Vanillastar. "But I think I will lead the clan maybe just a little bit longer. Sparklefur can take over leading next week. I never wanted this job to begin with. I only took the deputy position so that I could be closer to my love, Lavenderstar.

**How exactly would being a deputy make you closer to her in _that_ way?  
**

But then she was killed by someone or something and now I have practically nothing left to live for except for this stupid leader job that I did not ever want to begin with!"

"Calm down Vanillastar," Soothed Sparklefur. "We all know you are upset but there is no need to yell about all this out loud! What if another clan was spying and they heard that we were weak because our leader did not want to lead us? That would be very bad!"

**You would've smelled if someone were spying on you. Then again, you're not the smartest cats ever.**

"I agree with Sparklefur." Meowed Moonpaw. "We must be careful about what we say. RubyClan cats may still be lurking every where on our territory and if we showed them any sign of weakness they might not even hesitate to attack us!"

Vanillastar shut his mouth and closed his eyes. "I am sorry for my outburst." He apologized, feeling ashamed of himself. "I need to be punished somehow. I will go and clean out the elders den because I am no better than an apprentice myself!"  
**A leader cleaning the elders' den? You've. Gotta. Be. Kidding. Me.**  
"That sounds like a good idea for you." Moonpaw meowed. "Remember that we do not think any less of you because you do not want to be leader.

**I do. He had to know that there was always a possibility of him becoming a leader and if he did not want to be a leader he shouldn't have become a deputy. You gotta live with your mistakes, Vanilly.**

It is just too big of a job for some cats to handle and I can understand that you do not want to do it. I can feel in my heart that it was never your destiny!"  
**It was never your destiny clich**é.  
"Do you know what my destiny is?" Asked Vanillastar, turning around instead of continuing to walk away.  
**To be the most pathetic cat ever.**  
"I do but it is not for you to know right now.

**How the heck do you know that? **

You will find out in good time, I promise you."

**What a know-it-all.**

Moonpaw said. "I have dreams from StarClan sometimes, I do not know why, though."  
**Because you're a very special cat with superpowers who is gonna save us all or some kind of shit like that.**  
"It is because you are a very special and possibly very powerful cat."

**What did I tell you?**

Said Startalon, dipping his head to touch Moonpaw on hers. "One day you might even save the clan from some terrible evil."  
**Please. No evil is worse than a terrible Mary-Sue.**  
But Moonpaw already knew this. She was prepared, too, she was going to be the best warrior in the forest so that she could fight whatever troubles came.

**You? The best warrior in the forest? A monkey would be a better warrior. No offence to monkeys.**


	4. A prophecy that makes no sense at all

**EmberskyOfShadowClan- Sure! The author's called Tainted Purification. The story's name is misspelt Hidden Prophices.**

Chapter 2

_You flamers just go away now! Stop being so mean you are almost as bad as Lilypaw in the story._

**Lilypaw's the only character in the story that I actually like. So I'm gonna consider that a compliment.**

_Thank you people who are being nice to me! You are very kind and I like your reviews so only review nice things! No more flamers okay?! I am better at writing than you flamers and you are all just jealous so stop it okay?! Why do you not like me I never did anything to you! :( Go away!_

Moonpaw walked to back after a fight on the border. They had won, of course!

**Of course they did, how could they lose, since the all-mighty Moonpaw was with them.**

She was so thirsty from all the running and fighting she did. She stopped at a puddle and drank the water. The water was blue and good to drink. She saw her reflection, and the perfect moon marking on her head!

"I wonder what it is there for.

**It marks you as a Mary-Sue.**

Maybe it means I will become someone great." She said to herself.

"You are worthless and you know it!

**Tell her, Lilypaw!**

I am going to be leader someday because I am tough and I am the most evil, terrible, ruthless cat in the whole forest!" Lilypaw meowed from behind her. She gasped as she stared at him. His eyes looked rainbow when he was mad!  
**Rainbow? I wonder if he's related to Her Majesty Stargleam, the most famous Warriors Mary-Sue.**  
"But brother, you must not be." She chided.

"Why not?" He said.

"It is not the will of StarClan!" She replied.  
**StarClan is stupid. **  
He growled and leaped at her and scratched her face! Right on her moon shaped marking!

**Go Lilypaw! Right in your face Moonpaw, oh yeah!**

She attacked him back and ripped the end of his tail off!

**Ew! That's gross! **

He walked away to the medicine den yowling in pain and trying to lick the blood that was dripping off of his tail! Moonpaw had not wanted to hurt him so bad but she had to do something otherwise he would have hurt her even more than she hurt him.

**And that would be bad because...?**

He was a ruthless and mean cat who would stop at nothing until he ruled the forest!

"I hope he will learn," Moonpaw meowed worried.

Later that day it was dark out! Moonpaw walked back to camp to see Braveheart, Sparklefur, and some of the other warriors trying to comfort Vanillastar who was sprawled on the ground looking very distraught. Moonpaw ran to get closer to the crowd.

"But I do not _want_ to be leader!" She heard him whine.  
**We know.**  
"But you are a great leader!" Sparklefur insisted.  
**Please, he's a terrible leader.**  
Braveheart nodded a lot. "You are a fantastic leader!"  
**Are you trying to make die laughing?**  
"You are a wonderful, magnificent, proud and grand leader!"

***starts laughing like a maniac***

Another one said. He was probably just kissing up, Moonpaw thought.

Another one let out a loud meow. "You are the best Vanillastar!"  
**Wait, do they actually **_**mean **_**what they say?**  
Moonpaw knew she would be leader someday. She leaped onto the great rock, chest puffed out majestically as she stood there. She felt proud and very high and mighty above the cats. She knew she should not be feeling that way until she was really leader. She needed to make an announcement. She opened up her mouth and spoke.  
"I will be leader someday," She said. Everyone looked at her in amazement.  
**Taking over the Clan already, huh?**  
Sparklefur purred. "Congratulations!"

"Wow, that is cool!" Said someone else in a huge yowl.

"I can't wait!" Vanillastar added.  
**But... but... YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**  
Everyone purred congratulations to her. And then she saw Lilypaw's evil eyes looking at her from the back of the crowd!

"Objection!" He yowled. "_I _will be leader! _I_ am the best!"  
**Yeah! Lilypaw should be leader!**  
Now Vanillastar was getting up! "What is going on?" He said. "What is your problem?"  
**His problem is that you're letting that bitch take over the Clan!**  
Tranquilpaw looked at the sky! She could see things going on in the sky. StarClan was trying to send her a message! She had to make them be quiet so that she could pay attention to it.

"Don't kill each other please! There is a prophecy getting ready to come!" She squealed.

Everyone looked at the stars, some of them worried and some of them excited.

"Oh no! What is going to happen?" An elder fretted.

"Great Starclan, that sounds bad!" A queen said.

"We are all going to die!" Someone meowed.

"But what if it is something good?!" Another one interjected.

Moonpaw got anxious! A prophecy! She looked at the stars and suddenly felt the moon marking on her forehead starting to shine. Tranquilpaw stared at her in amazement and utter bewilderment. She had never seen the marking on any cats fur glow before. Moonpaw must truly be a special and wonderful cat, perhaps she was even sent from StarClan themselves! There was a silence as Moonpaw stood there, eyes closed and heart pounding so loud that all of the cats in the clearing could probably hear it!

"One will follow five, thus six will come anew. When four fall down, left will be two. The rest shall destroy all else on the landing. Until only one cat is left standing."

**...**

**What the heck does that mean?!**

Tranquilpaw gasped. "There was a prophecy! I don't know what it means, but there was one!"  
**It is the most ridiculous prophecy ever.**  
"I heard it to!" Exclaimed Moonpaw. "It was amazing. I think I might know what it means already but I will have to wait a while to see if I am right about the whole thing."  
_**Of course**_** you know. **  
Lilypaw was growling, his eyes flashing in their rainbow colors just like they had last time! Moonpaw was worried, he looked like he was going to attack. She looked at his tail and saw that it had grown back from where she had ripped it off with her claws. It was amazing like nothing she had ever seen before not even when she was a kit! "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I have more power than you know Moonpaw!" He snapped.

Moonpaw's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean by that Lilypaw? Do you think you are more powerful than even StarClan?!"  
**Oh, so you're as powerful as StarClan now, are you? **  
"Of course I am I am more powerful than any cat who is or ever has been!"

Tranquilpaw shook her head. "No cat can be more powerful than StarClan you stupid furball!"

"I can!" Lilypaw growled. "I will one day be the ruler of all the clans in the forest and you will all be my slaves!"

Moonpaw had been sharing tongues with Sunsetshine that morning.

**Didn't he die in the last chapter?**

The tabby she-cat kept

**The tabby**_** she**_**-cat? It was a he in the last chapter! And he also died!**

going on about how she could be a great deputy and maybe even a leader! Thunderingbreeze walked by them, and nearly ate all of the prey in the piel! All of the sudden rays of light came down from the sky and shined on Moonpaw, who sat looking in confusion because she did not know what was going on. All of the sudden she heard a voice that called her name.

"Moonpaw! You are the chosen one!" Came the voice, yelling directly at her.

She did not know what the voice meant by saying that she was the chosen one.

**It meant that you're gonna destroy the forest with your Mary-Sue power.**

Maybe the prophecy that they had got the other day had been about her! If it was she was going to do all she could to fufill it ebcause she was special

**Of course you're special! Not even Stargleam is more special than you!**

just like Firestar

had been when he saved the other Clans who lived a long time ago in anceint times. Maybe she was somehow related to Firestar.

**Wah, woah, woah. I may not be Firestar's biggest fan but don't you dare drag him into this!**

She did not know all she knew was that she was very special and all the cats in the clan would one day look to her as leader and not that nasty Lilypaw.

"RUBYCLAN IS ATTACKING YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP US!" Came a yowl. A large calico tom came bursting into the camp. He was the leader of DiamondClan.

**Why is he here? Isn't it a better idea to send some other warrior to get help? A leader should stay and fight with his Clan.**

His name was Nebulastar. He looked very upset as he ran around, trying to alert all of the cats in the clan to his presence. A cat named Hammerclaw was nearby him, and another cat called Phoenixwhisker. They were all panting and out of breath. Lilypaw just glared and turned away from them. He was not about to help any cat in need. That was not the way he worked.  
**Is everyone just ignoring the fact that three DiamondClan cats are in their camp and are screaming?**  
Tranquilpaw was worried. Vanillastar did not seem to want to come out of his den to help the poor cats of DiamondClan. It was up to Moonpaw to do something about it. "Moonpaw you have to help the DiamondClan cats they are in trouble!" Tranquilpaw said to her beloved sister.

Moonpaw gasped loudly. "I will help them because they are in trouble! What is wrong with them are they being attacked by another clan what is going on?!"  
**He just said that they were being attacked by RubyClan.**  
"Yes you were right about them being attacked by another clan. Maybe you have special powers of being psykick. That would be amazing would it not?"  
**She's not psychic! You just yelled that RubyClan is attacking you! And even if you didn't, it was the most obvious reason to burst into another Clan's camp and ask for help!**  
"Yes it would but I have to help DiamondClan!" Moonpaw announced, rushing after Nebulastar and taking a few of the EmeraldClan

**I just noticed that in the allegiances, this Clan is called SapphireClan. The EmeraldClan leader won't be happy.**

warriors like Sunsetshine, Sparklefur, Cursedheart, Gazingflight, and Talonclaw with her.

She followed Nebulastar into the woods as he led them to his clan territory where cats were fighting and there was blood all over the place on the ground! She stepped on the guts of some cat that were laying on the floor! Nearby was the cat who had lost the guts! His eyes were dull and lifeless.

**I think I'm gonna vomit.**

She touched him on the flank with her nose and to her and everyone elses surprise he came back to life. It was almost as if Moonpaw could raise the dead!  
**Wha... But.. You ...I... She... *passes out***  
"She truly is a special, wonderful and pretty cat." Sunsetshine said!

"Yes I agree with you." Said Cursedheart.  
**I disagree .**  
Moonpaw had already rushed off to help get rid of the RubyClan cats that were running all around the territory! She fought them all single pawed and she even did some of it with her eyes closed! She was already the best warrior in the forest and she was not even a warrior yet. Everyone knew then and there that she was sent from StarClan. There was no doubt to it at all.

**What the hell were those StarClan morons thinking, giving that stupid bitch, powers?! For goodness sake, SHE FUCKING RAISES THE DEAD!**

She fought and she fought until every last one of the stupid RubyClan cats ran home with their tails tucked between their legs!

"Thank you so much Moonpaw we do not know how we can ever repay you for what you have done to help DiamondClan!" Said Nebulastar in an excited voice.

"It was my pleasure. I was happy to do it. I will raise all of your dead cats back to life if StarClan lets me." Moonpaw announced. She walked over to the dead cats and touched them one by one and they all came back to life through her power!

**SHE CAN'T DO THAT! *starts crying***

Nebulastar thanked her over and over again! He was so happy with her! All of the cats went back to their homes and went to doing whatever they had to do at that time.

Lilypaw had kileld his mentor and foster mother Glasswater. He thought she was too stupid and overprotectiev and she was just weighting him down. He would never become an evil dictator with her breathing down his neck! He watched the blood leak from all of the terrible wounds he had given her. He did not feel any bit of remorse! He was a killer and it did not bother him at all. He dragged her body towards a river and sucked the blood out of the corpse before tossing it in.

**EWW! Disguisting doesen't even begin to cover it! Is Lilypaw a vampire?**

It was only a pile of bones and fur as it drifted down the rushing river!

"Take that you stupid furball." He yowled.

He walked all the way back to camp to see cats coming home from a ceremony. Secretly he killed Sunsetshine while they were all celebrating.

**You know you're having a bad week when they kill you twice.**

He took Sunsetshine's body out into the forest and began to eat it.

**He WHAT?! *falls on the floor unconcious***

The she-cat tasted so good almost better than real prey!

**And I thought that drinking blood is disgusting!**

He began to wonder what things like twolegs would taste like as well!

**WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

He did not think he would ever eat another cat or twoleg but if he did he knew now that they would taste more delicious than anything else! He left Sunsetshine's bones behind a boulder so that no one would find them and blame him fro the crime!  
**So do these cats just ignore the fact that their Clanmates just started to disappear mysteriously?**  
"It is only a matter of time before I take over the forest! They are not going to stop me! Especially not that stupid Moonpaw. She is too pretty and perfect.

**You go tell 'em, Lilypaw!**

She is not better than me though!" He said to himself loudly, cursing as he walked back into the camp ignoring the cats who said hello to them. He just thought of them as potential minions one day. Screepaw greeted him but he just ignored Screepaw. He did not think that the stupid blue

**BLUE?! Wait, I probably shouldn't be surprised by this.**

cat was anyone he wanted to deal with at the moment. But Screepaw persisted.

"How was everything what are you doing?" Screepaw asked bouncing up and down.

"Shut up and go away or I will hurt you."  
**I'd listen to him if I were you.**

"You are mean, but I do not care. I am going to be your friend no matter what! You are the coolest cat in the entire world

**In this story he really is the coolest cat.**

and I would do anything for you! Please let me be your friend please!"  
**You're that desparete for friends that you asked **_**Lilypaw**_** to be your bestie? Are you crazy?**  
Lilypaw sighed loudly. "Fine you will be my friend, I suppose.

**More like a minion.**

Just do not annoy me or I will pluck your claws out one by one."

"Yes sir!"

**Yup; he's crazy.**


	5. Tranquilpaw has a mate

Chapter 3

_NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!__  
__All of you flamers are stupid so go away and leave me alone! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU SO JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! I HATE YOU ALL! thakn you to all the people hwo support my writing, you are all nice and i appreciate it. ALL OF THE REST OF YOU GO AWAY!_

The sun shined brightly the next day! The grass was sparkling with morning dew and all the cats seemed happy! Moonpaw was especially pleased about this because there had been a terrible battle yesterday! She did not think the other cats would be happy again so soon.  
**I did. **  
She saw Startalon. "Startalon, do you know where Tranquilpaw is?" She asked him. She did not know where her sister was.

"No, I am sorry." He told her. "I told her to go somewhere, but she has not returned."

"Where did she go?" Moonpaw was worried.

"I don't remember." Startalon looked very sorry, so Moonpaw forgave him for forgetting. She knew he was very, very old.  
**We figured.**  
"It is okay!" She mewed. "I forgive you!"  
**He didn't ask for your forgivness.**  
"Thank you, Moonpaw." Startalon meowed. He bowed his head to her.

Moonpaw ran quickly to find Tranquilpaw. She was very thankful for being blessed with such speed! But she could not find Tranquilpaw anywhere!

"Tranquilpaw!" She called. "Where are you?" There was no answer, and Moonpaw became really worried!  
**Geez, calm down. Maybe she's just doing what she needs in the dirtplace.**  
Making sure that nobody saw her, Moonpaw ran out of the camp! (Apprentices are not supposed to go out of the camp without their mentors.) Moonpaw ran all the way to the river.

Moonpaw gasped! She saw Tranquilpaw touching noses with Screepaw by the river!

**Wow. Lilypaw minion and Moonpaw minion. Did not see that coming.**

"Tranquilpaw!" She yowled. "Stop!"  
Tranquilpaw looked at her, her eyes filled with worry.

"Moonpaw, this is not what it looks like!"

"What is it, then?"

**I actually agree with Moonpaw on this one.**

She felt hurt and betrayed that her sister was going against the warrior code.

Tranquilpaw told Screepaw. "Go back to camp! I will handle this on my own." Screepaw touched his nose to hers one last time before running away.

"What is going on?" Moonpaw asked. She tried to keep a level head.  
**She's having a secret relationship with Screepaw, duh.**  
"Nothing!" Tranquilpaw mewed nervously. She was not very good at lying.  
**Not even Moonpaw is stupid enough to believe you.**  
Moonpaw meowed. "Tranquilpaw, I know you are seeing Screepaw now! It is against the warrior code for a medicine cat to have a mate. You can not be with him!"  
**Usually I would agree. But since no one appears to follow warrior code around here, including Moonpaw, I honestly don't think it would be fair to be punish her and not the others. **  
"But I love Screepaw!" Tranquilpaw cried. "You can not tell me I can not be with him!"

"Ha ha ha!" Came Lilypaw's voice. He stepped out of the bushes. "I heard all of your conversation! And now I am going to go tell Vanillastar and Tranquilpaw will be banished from the clan!"  
**Well, it wouldn't be fair, but hey, she'd escape Moonpaw!**  
"Lilypaw, please do not!" Cried Tranquilpaw. "I am your sister!"  
**Villians don't care about family, miss goody-two shoes.**  
Lilypaw spat on the ground. "That means nothing to me! You are both weak! You are not my family!" He ran back to camp.

"No!" Tranquilpaw cried. "Now I will never see Screepaw again!"  
**He'll probably ben banished with you, so there won't be a problem!**  
"Don't worry." Moonpaw assured her. "We will catch up to him! Come with me!" They ran after Lilypaw, but he was faster! He ran into camp, yowling, "Vanillastar! Vanillastar! Come out!"

Vanillastar emerged from his den and looked very alarmed. "Yes, Lilypaw? What is it?"

Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw had finally caught up to Lilypaw.

"Do not listen to whatever he tells you!" Meowed Moonpaw.  
**Do listen! He's telling the truth!**  
Vanillastar looked around at the three apprentices. "What is going on?" He demanded.

"Tranquilpaw and Screepaw have fallen in love!" Lilypaw smiled evilly. "It is against the warrior code! Banish her at once!"

"WHAT?!" Vanillastar turned and hissed at Tranquilpaw and Screepaw. "This is against the warrior code! Explain yourselves!"  
**Hey, Moonpaw also broke the code, but you don't care about that, now do you?!**  
The two apprentices looked at each other lovingly and Tranquilpaw mewed. "It is true. We do love each other! But what is wrong with that? Is it so wrong to love another cat?"  
**It's against the code, but since no one follows the code, I don't think it is.**  
"But it is against the warrior code!" Vanillastar hissed. "As punishment, you two will be banished forever from SapphireClan!"

"Stop!" Moonpaw yowled. "She is my sister! If you banish them, I will leave, too! And I will never become leader!"  
**...**

**I've changed my mind.**

**BANISH THEM! I'M BEGGING, YOU, BANISH THEM SO MOONPAW WILL LEAVE WITH THEM!**  
Gasps came from all the cats. "No!" Many of them cried. "Please don't go! You have special powers that our clan needs!"  
**YES! GO!**  
Vanillastar stared at her in shock. "But you promised you would!" He whispered, helpless. "I can not have this job forever! I am no good at being leader!"

**IF YOU BANISH MOONPAW, YOU'LL BECOME A GREAT LEADER!**  
"Then let my sister stay!" Moonpaw narrowed her eyes, scaring Vanillastar a little bit. "I can feel that StarClan approves it!"!  
**SHE'S LYING JUST SO HER SISTER WOULDN'T BE BANISHED!**  
"Fine!" Vanillastar bowed his head.

**NO! VANILLASTAR, I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WILL PAY!**

"I am sorry, Tranquilpaw, Screepaw. I do not think that it is right for you two to see each other because it is against the warrior code, but if Moonpaw says that StarClan approves of it, then I guess it is OK."  
**MOONPAW IS A MOTHERFUCKING LIAR!**  
Tranquilpaw and Screepaw smiled widely and touched each other's noses. They walked back into the trees, their tails wound around each other.  
**She won! No! *starts crying***  
Lilypaw scowled. He walked up to Moonpaw and growled. "I will get rid of you all one day! This is the only time you will win!"  
**Yes! Lilypaw will defeat you all! Lilypaw, can I join you?**  
Moonpaw shook her head and meowed wisely. "No, brother. Love will always triumph over evil. That is why Screepaw and Tranquilpaw were not banished. It will do you good to learn this. I know there is good in you!"  
**Pffft, as if.**  
Lilypaw's eyes narrowed and he hissed. "There is no good in me! Stop trying to change me! I am happy with who I am and I hate you!" He ran off.  
**We all agree with Lilypaw! So just go away and leave us alone!**  
Moonpaw sniffled a little. Was there any hope at all for Lilypaw? If he turned evil, she might have to fight him, and she could not bear to fight her dear brother!

**He already is evil! Deal with it, bitch!**

She went to the apprentices den, for she was very tired and the sun was already setting. She fell asleep before she even knew it! She started to dream something very strange! A beautiful she-cat gracefully walked up to her and touched noses with her, purring.

"My beautiful daughter." She mewed. "I am very, very proud of you! You have allowed your sister to be in love and be happy. I have never been more proud in my life!"

Moonpaw gasped! This was her mother! "Daydreamheart!" She meowed in shock. "StarClan are not angry with me, are they?"  
**Yes, they are. As a punishment, they're gonna take your powers away and make sure the prophecy won't come true, which they should've done ages ago.**  
Daydreamheart shook her head. "No, my beloved daughter. They are not. They are very pleased with the decision that you made! You made the right choice!"

**Please. If anyone else made that decision, StarClan would claw their eyes out.**

She looked away. "But now, I am afraid I must go! Always remember that I love you, Moonpaw!" She faded away.

Moonpaw woke up. "Mother!" She realized that she was not there anymore, but she was very happy to have met her! But she was also very sad because she knew that Daydreamheart was dead.

The next day was cloudy and gray. Raindrops fell from the sky and thunder crashed! All the cats were huddled inside and afraid to come out! Moonpaw sat at the entrance to the den, the lightning flashes brightening up her beautiful, gorgeous face. Lilypaw liked the flashes of lightning and the booming thunder. He had an evil smile on his face and the lightning made him look sinister! Moonpaw was not afraid of him, though, for he would always be her beloved brother!

Moonpaw heard a cry from outside! Tranquilpaw came running in, tears streaming down her cheeks! "Come help!" She cried. "Screepaw needs help!"

Moonpaw dashed out into the rain! "What?" she asked. "Is Screepaw in trouble?"  
**Obviously.**  
Tranquilpaw looked at Moonpaw thankfully. "Oh, Moonpaw! Thank StarClan! You are the only one who can help Screepaw!" Her eyes were filled with panic! "Screepaw and I were in the forest when a bolt of lightning struck a tree! It has fallen on Screepaw! I would heal him, but I can not get him out from under it!" She let out a sorrowful yowl.

Moonpaw rested her head on Tranquilpaw's. "It is okay!" She told her. "We will get him out I promise!" She looked around the camp. "Who will come with me?" She called.

All of the cats were quiet! Moonpaw yowled. "You are all cowards! Screepaw needs us!"

None of the cats answered! Tranquilpaw meowed loudly. "Please, everybody! Come or Screepaw will die! Please, be brave like Moonpaw and come to help!"

The cats still stayed in their dens! They were far too afraid of the thunder and lightning and rain!

**You people are useless. Absolutly useless.**

Tranquilpaw cried some more and Moonpaw whispered. "Do not worry, Tranquilpaw! We will get him out! Just lead me to where he is!"  
Tranquilpaw smiled at Moonpaw. "Thank you Moonpaw." She mewed. "You are very brave cat and I am so thankful you are my sister!" They started running.

They both ran very far into the forest. The rain was making them very wet and the thunder hurt their ears! But they ran on anyway! They came to the fallen tree with Screepaw underneath it. His eyes were wide open and he cried. "Tranquilpaw! You came back!"

Moonpaw yowled to Tranquilpaw. "Push the tree with me!" They pushed the gigantic tree off of Screepaw!  
**Two small cats pushed a huge tree? Can't anyone get their facts right around here?!**  
Screepaw started breathing slower. "Tranquilpaw," He meowed quietly. "Tranquilpaw…I love you."

Tranquilpaw started crying. "I love you too Screepaw! But I will heal you and you will live!"

Screepaw shook his head sadly. "No, Tranquilpaw. It is too late. I will…" His voice faded and

**You will die. Yeah, we figured.**

he lay still. He had been killed by the tree and then died.

"NO!" Tranquilpaw cried. "Screepaw, come back! Come back! I can not live without you!"  
**Why so sad? We all know the Mary-Sue girl's gonna review him**  
"Wait!" Moonpaw meowed. "Tranquilpaw, please move aside because I can bring him back to life!" Moonpaw summoned her StarClan powers and touched her nose to Screepaw. Will it work?!

Screepaw's eyes opened again.

**What did I tell you?**

"Moonpaw!" He meowed gratefully. "You have saved my life! Now Tranquilpaw and I can be together forever and it is because of you!" He and Tranquilpaw bowed their heads to Moonpaw.

"We are forever in debt to you." They said.

Moonpaw smiled. "No." She said. "I was very happy to help! You do not owe me anything! I am just happy that you are both alive and in love! Remember, love will always prevail!" She secretly hoped that one day she would find love, too.  
**Now that we got onto that subject, am I the only one who surprised that Moonpaw doesen't have fifteen mates by now?**  
"Now let us go back!" Meowed Tranquilpaw. "Even though they did not help us we are still part of the clan!"

They all ran back. The sun was shining brightly and all the clouds and rain were gone! All the cats were out and playing!

"Moonpaw! Tranquilpaw! Screepaw!" meowed Braveheart! "You are all safe!"

"Yes!" Cursedheart cheered. "Thank StarClan you are all okay! We were very, very worried about you!"  
**Yeah, you were so very worried, you didn't even go out to help them because you were afraid of rain !**  
Moonpaw shook her head. "No!" She meowed. "Do not talk to us! Tranquilpaw and I were the only cats who weren't afraid to go get Screepaw! He could have been dead!

**He was dead, but Miss Moopaw reviewed him because she's just that perfect.O **

I do not know if we can forgive you!"

"Forgive us please!" Cried Thunderingbreeze. "We were too afraid to go out into the rain! We are not brave like you!"  
**Because you're all useless cowards.**

"We did not want Screepaw to die!" Webstream agreed. "But there was thunder and lightning and one of us might have died!"  
**Cowards, I tell you.**

Screepaw do you forgive them?" Moonpaw asked him. "The choice is yours!"

Screepaw nodded. "I forgive all of you but do not think I will forget this! If it was not for Moonpaw's extraordinary powers I would be dead by now! I owe my life to her!"

The cats gasped. "Did you bring him back to life too, Moonpaw?" One asked.

"Yes I did." Said Moonpaw.

The cats stared at her in awe! "You are amazing, Moonpaw!" One of them meowed. "We might not even need a medicine cat anymore!"

Tranquilpaw looked very sad so Moonpaw said. "Enough! We need medicine cats! I will not bring every dead cat back to life because that is not the will of StarClan! We do not want the clan overpopulating do we? I brought Screepaw back to life because he is in love with Tranquilpaw and it would have been terrible for them to part!"  
**In short words, you brought Screepaw back to life to make your sister happy, but you won't bring anyone else back to life because the Clan would 'overpopulate'? Talk about selfish, huh?**

"You are right!" Vanillastar said. "Listen to Moonpaw, for she is very wise!

**Yes, and I'm a pink sparkly unicorn princess.**

If the clan overpopulates we will run out of food and other clans might try to take advantage of us!"  
***facepalm* I'm gonna kill these cats.**

The cats nodded in agreement.

"Well then," Moonpaw said. "We are all very tired so we will be going to the apprentices den for some sleep!"

Tranquilpaw went back to the medicine cat den because she was a medicine cat and Moonpaw and Screepaw went back to the apprentices den where they fell asleep.

**And you had to tell us the obvious because...?**

But Moonpaw thought she saw something very evil in Lilypaw's rainbow eyes

**No really, is he related to Stargleam?**

when she came in the den! She had nightmares all night!

**Yes! She suffered.**


	6. Moonpaw gets a NECKLACE

**Hi guys! I just saw the Ever After High Thronecoming trailer and now I am so. EXCITED! Oh my gosh, I can't wait 'till November! Oh my gosh, I can't breathe... *falls off the chair* So I thought, what better way to not be so excited then to review a few chappies of this crap? Let's get going!**

Chapter 4

_NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!_  
_Here is a list of people I hate on here!_

**Ooh! A hate list!**

_Jasmine! Soviet Connection! Element07! Promise Nottingham! Blue Thorns Of Terror! And a few other people. If your name was on that list you should go away because you are stupid and mean! Anyhow I wrote this chapter in a hurry the other day and I am putting it up now because I may have to be gone for a few days. Do not miss me too much!_

**Don't worry; we won't.**

The next night was a full moon! The stars sparkled in the air, and reassured cats that StarClan was guiding them still! It was time to go to the gathering at the Glitterstones! The Glitterstones were four giant gemstones, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, and Emerald for all the clans!  
**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?! GIANT GEMSTONES?! SUCH HUGE GEMS DON'T EXIST! THEY... ARGH! *faints***  
"I am a bad leader! Nowhere as good as Moonpaw will be! But I will choose cats for the gathering! Mockingbirdheart, Talonclaw, Braveheart, Shadowseeker, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, Tranquilpaw, Sunsetshine,

**He/she died! TWICE!**

and Oddpelt will go." Vanillastar announced.

Moonpaw was very excited! It was her first gathering and she would get to make friends with cats from other clans. Maybe she could show Lilypaw how great friendship was so he would stop being mean to everyone!

**Yeah, yeah. Like that's gonna happen anytime soon.**

She would meet so many new cats. Lilypaw was also excited, for a different reason. He could find other cats to kill and eat!

**Cannibal. Disgusting.**

He liked eating other cats, because they were much better than fresh-kill!  
**Is the author trying to make us puke?!**  
They all went to the gathering place. Moonpaw was amazed by what she saw! Four giant gemstones that glowed in the full moon! It was so beautiful,

***slams her head against the table***

and the glow hit Moonpaw's pelt and made her more beautiful.

**Ugh.**

It made Shadowseeker fall in love with her!  
**Finally! I wondered why she already doesn't have one million mates.**  
"Moonpaw. I love you! I am only a new warrior, and I am still young!" Shadowseeker meowed.

"Sorry, but I will wait until I find my soulmate! I can not flirt with you because it is bad!

**How is flirting bad? I mean, simple flirting isn't bad.**

When I find the one right for me we will fall in love." Shadowseeker slunk off disappointed. He decided to flirt with Sunsetshine instead.  
**So he flirts with every she-cat from Saphire/EmeraldClan?**  
Lilypaw looked around at the other cats, they all looked so yummy. But he could not eat them yet!

**Seriously?!**

Suddenly, a cat mewed to him! He hated it when cats mewed at him, because he hated other cats except for food. It was a DiamondClan apprentice! He was brown with green eyes!

"Hi! I am Gaypaw.

***falls and starts laughing like a maniac* **

My mommy named me that because I am always happy!

**Sorry to burst your bubble, but even tough it does mean happy, nobody uses that word to say that they're happy anymore.**

You look sad, so I decided to come over and cheer you up!"  
**Bad idea...**  
"Grrr! I hate other cats! Get away from me!"  
**I'd listen to him if I were you.**  
"Why! What is your name?" Gaypaw mewed.

"Lilypaw! Now go away!"

"Lilypaw! I love you,

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

lets be best friends.

**Oh, he loves him as a friend, oh, phew. Sorry, I just found it kinda shocking that someone is stupid enough to **_**actually love Lilypaw**_**.**

Can we meet in secret at the Glitterstones at midnight? I will do anything for you!"  
**Wait, it is a friends love, right? ...Right?**  
"Fine!" But Lilypaw was only thinking of eating Gaypaw. Love was stupid and gross, especially with a cat like Gaypaw! Gaypaw was just an annoying cat.  
**He does sound kinda annoying.**  
"We will begin the gathering!" Nebulastar said. "I have an announcement! Crocodiles from

**CROCODILES?! Where the hell do these cats live?!**

the river are attacking DiamondClan! Hammerclaw died last night!"

Murmurs came from DiamondClan. "Hammerclaw was so great!"

"She was a great warrior, and StarClan will honor him!"  
**Is it a she or a him?**  
Lilypaw resisted laughing! Crocodiles? How weak was DiamondClan anyway! Crocodiles were so easy to beat!

**I'm sorry? Crocodiles have the strongest bite, you know. They're not exactly harmless.**

Then he wondered if crocodiles tasted good, he never ate a crocodile before.  
**Will you stop thinking about food?!**  
Moonpaw mewed. "Oh, no! We will have to save them!"

"You are right." Tranquilpaw said. "Lets go and help them tonight!"

Dragonstar began to speak. "I also have an announcement. EmeraldClan are doing fine!"  
**EmeraldClan! SapphireClan's idiots have been pretending to be you! **  
Rainbowstar spoke up "And RubyClan is doing fine! Except SapphireClan beat us in a fight! Our medicine cat is healing cats that are hurt from the fight!"

Vanillastar announced. "The previous leader has died! I am only leader until Moonpaw grows up! Then she will be leader! I am not a good leader!"

"That concludes the gathering!" Dragonstar said. And all the clans left the Glitterstones.  
**That's it? Nobody finds it shocking that Moonpaw's gonna take over SapphireClan the moment she becomes warrior?**  
That night, Tranquilpaw, Moonpaw, and Screepaw snuck out to help DiamondClan!

**Of course. Of course they did.**

Lilypaw also snuck out to kill Gaypaw.  
**Why? Is there any specific reason you wanna kill him except for the fact that he's annoying?**  
"You are here!" Gaypaw mewed happy, bouncing up and down.

"Yes! Now I will kill you!"

"Please don't! I love you and you are my bestest friend in the entire world and I will do anything for you!" Gayaw whined extremely loudly!  
**You really don't have many friends, do you?**  
"Then die!" Lilypaw yowled, claws outstretched to the tom who was now sobbing. Gaypaw tried to fight back! But Lilypaw was much bigger, and Gaypaw was good at hunting but not fighting! Lilypaw pinned Gaypaw down! He took his claws and put it to Gaypaw's throat! Dots of blood appeared where the claws gripped into. "Any last words? Gaypaw?"

"Please, let me go! Lilypaw! Don't kill me! I don't like you anymore! You are too mean!"  
**It took you some time to figure that out, huh?**  
Suddenly Moonpaw, Screepaw, and Tranquilpaw jumped out of the pushes and Moonpaw knocked Lilypaw off of Gaypaw! "Don't kill him! Killing is a bad thing!"  
**Not here! *hit Moopaw on her head with a baseball bat***  
"I do not care! I am the meanest cat to walk the earth!

**Whe you say that, it makes you seem lame.**

I will be Lilystar! Leader of the forest!"

"Not now though! Go back to camp or I will tell Vanillastar you are being mean!" Lilypaw went away into the bushes, hissing bad words, and nasty ideas.

**WHAT?! Lilypaw, you are a disgrace to all other villains out there! Somebody who's evil doesn't care when they'll ''tell someone they're being mean''!**

"Bleed, Moonpaw, bleed! You are going to die soon!"  
**Yeah! You'll die soon even if I have to tke care of that myself!**  
"Thank you! You all saved me." Gaypaw mewed shaking off the blood on his beautiful coat.

"No problem! We love to help other cats!" Moonpaw meowed.

"Hey, can you tell us about the Crocodiles?" Screepaw asked.

"Yes, there is a river at the edge of our territory. The river has three Crocodiles in it now, but we need the river to catch fish and drink water! Hammerclaw died trying to get a drink!"

"How about we team up and drive the Crocodiles away? We can save the whole clan!

**I hate characters that always help everyone with everything. Plus, there is no way four apprentices would be able to defeat three corocodiles.**

Then we will be rewarded!

**Wait, you're doing this for a reward? Well, that changes it!**

But the rewards aren't the only reason we want to do it! We love helping out!"

**Crap.**

Tranquilpaw suggested.

"Yes! That is a great idea! Come on! I will lead the way!" Gaypaw meowed happily.  
**You do realise you're gonna break the warrior code... again?**  
The cats went into the swampy territory, and the ground sunk under their paws! It got Moonpaw's pelt dirty, but she hated to be vain, because being vain was bad.

**You're always vain. **

They reached the river where there was two sleeping Crocodiles! One was huge!

"Great StarClan!" Tranquilpaw whispered.

"We should take them on one at a time!" Screepaw suggested.

**Are you people even listening?! THESE ARE FRIGGIN' CROCODILES WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!**

The other three cats agreed with the plan and surrounded the smaller crocodile. It woke up, and started moving towards Gaypaw! It opened its mouth displaying rows of sparkly white teeth that were sharp! Moonpaw jumped on the crocodile's head and made it close its mouth and bite its own tongue! Then she scratched it in the eye! It was now blinded and couldn't see anything! And Screepaw jumped on it and bit its throat! It swam away slowly due to the injuries, from the four cats, who were cheering and mewing happily!  
**I don't believe this.**  
"Now let us attack the bigger one!" Tranquilpaw said happily, pointing at the huge green beast. Its mouth was slightly open, showing off its huge sharp yellow teeth.

All the cats got on top of the bigger one who opened its piercing yellow eyes and started growling! It was so big! It turned over and shook the cats off. Then it grabbed Screepaw's leg, which made a cracking noise under the pressure of the green monster!

"OUCH!" He mewed, "SAVE ME!" he squirmed under the beast's firm grip, which only put a worse strain on his crushed leg.

**He's not gonna die **_**again**_**, is he?**  
Tranquilpaw began to cry, she didn't want her love to die again! Moonpaw did something very brave! She put a paw inside the crocodile's jaws and scratched the inside of the Crocodile's mouth so it let go of Screepaw's leg, which was now broken and bleeding!  
**These thing have the strongest bite! Getting bitten by one of them isn't exactly a piece of cake.**  
Gaypaw bit the crocodile's soft stomach, and Moonpaw scratched its throat so it bled into the river, making it crimson with blood. The crocodile bled so much, it died! The apprentices were so happy. They had killed the crocodiles, and saved DiamondClan! They would be the hero's of their clans for being so good and helping a clan in need! They had also found out a way to kill crocodiles if they ever came back into the clan! It was so great.

But Screepaw's leg was broken, so he couldn't move at all! Moonpaw was so sad that Screepaw always had to suffer so much pain! He didn't do anything wrong, but he was unlucky! Tranquilpaw went over to investigate because she was a medicine cat. She began to feel this power rise into her, and she started glowing pale green, and her eyes turned white! She used the energy on Screepaw's leg, and it healed completely, as if it had never been broken in the first place! It was great!  
**Oh great, now **_**she**_** has super-powers, too.**  
"You are the best medicine cat ever!"

**Nope, that's Cinderpelt.**

Moonpaw exclaimed! "You are so nice to everyone, and have great healing powers that StarClan must have given you."

"Do you really think so?" Tranquilpaw asked.  
**Well, duh, who else would've given you powers?**  
"Of course!" Gaypaw said. "Now you three have to leave! Sorry, but this is DiamondClan territory after all!"  
**Oh yeah! They broke the code and probably won't even be punished for it.**  
"Okay! Bye!" Everyone mewed, and the three trotted back onto their territory, and Gaypaw went back to her den to sleep.  
But little did they know that Lilypaw watched the whole fight. He went up to the dead crocodile's corpse and started eating it! He thought that cats tasted better, but he liked the odd watery taste of the animal. He did not eat it all, or else he would get fat, but he ate the delicious parts of it.

The next day, Lilypaw decided that Moonpaw had to die. He imagined her warm throat in his mouth, and biting down to taste fresh delicious blood. He hid in the bushes when she was hunting a mouse. He purposely made a loud noise with his tail so the mouse would run away! She got angry! "What? I never missed a mouse before! But I guess everyone makes mistakes!"

"Moonpaw." Lilypaw said simply. "You have one chance to change your ways before I kill you!"

"What? I will never change who I am! I want to be myself!"

"Become mean, and I will not kill you! Do you want to die?"

**Yes she does!**

"I want to die myself, not someone else who is mean!"

Lilypaw pounced on Moonpaw, who immediately used her hind legs to shove him off! He hit a tree, but went back to bite her, and she countered perfectly. Moonpaw bit him and made Lilypaw bleed! Lilypaw licked his own blood off, and then scratched Moonpaw in the stomach. Moonpaw then scratched Lilypaw's nose, which poured blood on the ground. Lilypaw then reached Moonpaw's neck and bit it. He left her on the ground, knowing that wound would kill her.

**Yes!**

He waited for her to die.  
Moonpaw felt dizzy and then had a vision. She was at the glitterstones, and there was stars in the air. She saw a golden cat, and instantly felt safe.

"I am Daydreamheart, your mother!"

"Am I dead?"  
**Hopefully.**  
"You are in StarClan, but it isn't your time to die yet, my darling!"  
**Crap.**  
"That is good, because nobody else would stop Lilypaw from being mean! Thanks mommy!"

"Moonpaw, do you remember the prophecy?"

"Yes, it is: one will follow five, thus six will come anew. When four fall down, left will be two. The rest shall destroy all else on the landing. Until only one cat is left standing."  
**Oh, yes. The weirdest prophecy I've ever heard.**  
"Correct! Remember the prophecy! It will affect your destiny. You must keep the prophecy in mind! I can not say anything more, sorry dear! Now it is your time to go back to SapphireClan without me. Oh, take this!" Daydreamheart said, handing Moonpaw a necklace.

**A NECKLACE?! BUT... BUT... *starts crying***

"This has a Sapphire on it! It will help you! Now you must go! Say hi to your sister for me! I wish I could raise you all!"

Moonpaw put the necklace on, and felt proud! StarClan honored her. She suddenly opened her eyes to find Lilypaw biting into her! "Let go!" She yowled.

"Moonpaw! How are you alive? And what is that collar?"

"StarClan said I was not supposed to die yet! They gave me this as a help to me! I don't know what it does, but it proves being nice is better than being mean!"

So Moonpaw went back to the clan, and decided to talk to Vanillastar to banish Lilypaw! He was too mean to stay in the clan, and he deserved to be exiled! Mean cats had to leave the clan!

**You have to leave the Clan. It would be for the best.**


	7. Gaypaw is RAPED

Chapter 5

_I am back and I worked really hard to write this chapter so no one say anything bad about it!_

**Yeah... not happening.**

_Lilypaw is very mean to everyone_

**And how exactly is that diffrent from other chapters?**

_ in this chapter so if you do not like violent stufd like that do not READ! _

**It can't be worse that him eating cats, can it?**

_Anyhow, thank you for you all reviewing me! GOOD DAY! except to you you stupid ugly flamers! I can write good I do not know why you think I can not I work hard on my stuff! I think I have improved even more on this chapter. It is really good in my opinuion.__  
_**We'll see about that.**  
Lilypaw was angry! He growled so loud it shook the entire forest as his huge rainbow eyes gleamed in the sunlight! But, luckily nobody heard him growl. He would be discovered even quicker if his leader heard him. He then began to get very mad.

"Stupid Moonpaw! She will tell on me! I am infuriated!" He shouted, but nobody heard him because he was lucky. "I need to find away to take out my anger with her, but since she is too powerful and I can not kill her just yet, I can not do that."  
**Sure you can! Just rip her belly like you did with Lavanderstar.**  
Then lilypaw got an idea suddenly. "I hate Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw more than anyone else, but I also hate Gaypaw the most." He thought to himself. "I just need to get all three of them together alone so nobody will see me. Then, I will hurt Gaypaw lots! But how…?" Then he got an idea and smiled like he was evil.

**He is evil.**

He laughed manically!  
**That worries me. Prepare the smoke bombs, people. This may end badly.**  
"Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw will be shocked and sad, but Gaypaw will be even more shocked and sad." Lilypaw's plan was complete. But, now he had to go. Moonpaw needed to be stopped,

**Yes!**

or he would be exiled. So, he went!

There was a problem, though. Moonpaw was probably very close to camp now. He had to find a way to get her to come back her. So, he went to DiamondClan, running very fast!

Gaypaw happened to be sitting by the border. "Lilypaw? You can not be here. It is against the Warrior Code to cross clan borders."

**Like anyone follows that anymore. And I'm not only talking about this story.**

But Gaypaw did not try to force Lilypaw to leave at all! Even though Lilypaw was mean, deep down, Gaypaw still loved him.

**Yeah... I don't think he loves him as a friend, guys. That creeps me out. I mean, we're tlking about Lilypaw here...**

He could gaze into Lilypaw's sapphire pools forever, lost in them as if they were waves that had swept him away, into the river below. And his pelt was an infernal, its vibrant orange color causing it to glow in the sunlight.

Lilypaw looked absolutely divine, with the eyes of an ocean and a pelt of flame! Gaypaw found herself mesmerised by the beautiful creature standing before him. He trembled! Truly, his eyes were not worthy to gaze upon the incredible being that was so humbly called Lilypaw. Gaypaw thought his name did not even begin to describe how awesome he was!

**I gotta agree with it. I mean, Lilypaw? What's up with that?!**

A name like "Elzerith" or "Xanfor"

***starts laughing hystericly* ELZERITH?! XANFOR?! Are those supposed to represent some kind of super villain or something?**

more accurately described him then Lilypaw did. Gaypaw felt inclined to weep at the injustice of Lilypaw's name! She

**Wait, so he's a she?**

waited for his beloved Xanfor to answer him…  
**Xanfor. I mean, come on...**  
"I came here because I needed to ask you something." Lilypaw's voice was smooth as silk, but had a hint of ruggedness to it that made Gaypaw's heart beat so fast, he thought it would beat out of his chest!

Gaypaw was about to ask his Xanfor what he needed to ask, but Lilypaw told him beautifully. "Do you still love me?" He asked him miraculously.  
**Why do you care.**  
Gaypaw tried to speak in a strong voice, but he could only whisper because he was so lost in sight of his darling Xanfor.

**For goodness sake, calm down and stop calling him Xanfor! I prefered Lilypaw.**

"I do" He muttered.

"Then you will do me a favor." Said lilypaw. Gaypaw nodded, grinning wide. "Go to SapphireClan and tell Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw to meet me outside of camp. Come back with them, too."  
**So he's gonna use him to get Goody-Two-Shoes and Mary-Sue-Princess here.**  
"Okay!" Said Gaypaw gayily. He ran off, eager to please the cat that he loved once more. But he did not know exactly what he was doing! Lilypaw was still as mean as he had always been. Lilypaw laughed as if he was crazy.

**He IS crazy. No offence, Lilypaw.**

He would win once more!

Gaypaw ran over to SapphireClan camp. Moonpaw was there! He saw her! She was eating a vole because she was quite hungry. "After I am done eating, I will tell Vanillastar how mean Lilypaw really is!"

**My belly's happines is more important than anything!**

She said to herself. Then, she turned around. Gaypaw was standing at the camp entrance! She ran over towards him!

"Gaypaw, why are you at our camp? That is not allowed!" Moonpaw said quietly.

**How is that dofferent from what you did in the last chapter?**

She was shocked that Gaypaw was breaking a rule. That was bad of him to do that!

"Lilypaw told me to tell you that he said that you and Tranquilpaw should meet him outside of camp, and that he wants me to come with too." Gaypaw whispered so he wouldn't get caught by anybody.  
Moonpaw thought that this was very suspicious, but knew that she had her necklace, so she would not have to worry about getting hurt or dying because of Lilypaw.

**The author totally got that idea from Barbie in Swan Lake.**

"Okay, I will go get Tranquilpaw." Then, she went and got Tranquilpaw.  
**Idiots. I mean, how stupid can you get? It's an obvious trap.**  
Tranquilpaw was very bored. Nobody was sick or hurt. She had nothing to do! So, she was in the medicine cat den, thinking about Screepaw. She missed him so much. They were so in love, but they had not seen each other in the longest time. Screepaw had to go on patrol for an hour!

**Can you believe it?! We haven't seen each for **_**one hour! ONE HOUR!**_

Tranquilpaw wanted to cry! "Oh, I wish someone could cheer me up" She sobbed. Then, she heard something. It was Moonpaw!  
**How's Moonpaw gonna cheer you up? She can only make you more upset.**  
Moonpaw said, "Tranquilpaw, Gaypaw said Lilypaw wants to see us outside of camp!" and Tranquilpaw was sucpicious, but since she was an amazing medicine cat, she could not be hurt forever if he tred anything.

**Oh, you wanna bet? *picks up her trusty umbrella***

She nodded and went with Moonpaw. Then, they all left!

Lilypaw had been waiting for a very long time. He had caughten and eaten a mouse, but it did not taste as good as cats. "I should eat Jasminedung next." He said to himself. Licking his lips. "Nobody likes her, anyway." He was really hungry for more juicy, delicious cat meat.  
**I used to like Lilypaw, and now he's just creepy.**  
Then, he heard cats from behind him. He smelled Moonpaw, Tranquilpaw, and Gaypaw. He was happy because now his plan could finally work!

Moonpaw's purple gaze hardened on Lilypaw. "Do not dare try to kill me!" She snarled.

Lilypaw just laughed at her. "Oh, I can not kill you, you are too strong! I will kill no one. Not today."

Tranquilpaw was in a state of disbelief. "I do not believe you." She said.

But Lilypaw was not even lying! "No, I just need Gaypaw to come over here."

"Yes." Said Gaypaw, bouncing over to her handsome Xanfor. "I hope you will not be mean to me, because I want to be friends again! And I will not do that if you do not treat me well."

Lilypaw grabbed Gaypaw! "It is too late for that." He said evily. Then, Lilypaw snarled. He unsheathed his claws. Gaypaw was scared. Then Lilypaw did the unthinkable. He raped Gaypaw!

**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! HE RAPED HIM?!**

It was horrible! Moonpaw and Tranquil ran away because they didn't want to see it happen!

**YOU'RE NOT THE ONES BEING RAPED!**

Moonpaw's tears stained the ground! Lilypaw had gone too far! Rape was too mean! She could tell it hurt even more than dying, because Gaypaw, who was usually happy, seemed despondent and scared. Tranquilpaw did not cry, but she was very shocked! Then Lilypaw laughed and ran away, while Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw were also running and Gaypaw stayed there in shock over what just happened. Then, he ran away too, crying. Gaypaw knew in his heart that his incredible Xanfor was merely Lilypaw once again.

Later, Moonpaw was in her den. She had been there all day! She was very mad and sad about what happened to Gaypaw, and Tranquilpaw was nice, so she came in to check on her sister, because they were sisters, so she comforted her when she needed it, since sisters love each other.

"Moonpaw?" She inquired. Moonpaw was not speaking, she was too sad and angry. Tranquilpaw spoke again. "Moonpaw, you can not keep doing this. You know what, at some point, you have got to let this go."

Moonpaw sighed. "Yeah? Well... maybe you can forget what happened, bit I... can not."  
Tranquilpaw was concerned. "Look, what happened, happened. We can not change it now. We have to move on." She said softly.  
**YOU'RE NOT THE ONES THAT WERE RAPED! No offence to anyone, by the way.**  
Moonpaw got so mad that she would have killed Tranquilpaw if she was not so good! "Move on?! Our friend was RAPED, Tranquilpaw! He was RAPED! And we just stood there and did NOTHING!"

**YES! YOU SHOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! YOU BOTH HAVE FREAKING SUPERPOWERS! YOU COULD AS WELL USE THEM!**

She yelled! She wanted to yell so loud, StarClan could hear her! But she did not want to disturb her mother so she did not. Daydreamheart may be asleep or eating and did not want to hear her!

Tranquilpaw was also very angry now! "There was nothing we could do, Moonpaw!" She yelled back! "We had to get out of there!"  
**YES YOU COULD'VE! HE CAN'T HURT YOU, YOU SAID IT SO YOURSELF!**  
Moonpaw was still angry! She was starting to get even angrier! "Did we?! Maybe we could have stopped him!"

"How?" Tranquilpaw snarled angrily!

A tear fell out of one of Moonpaw's all-seeing orbs. "I dream about it every night. Every time I close my eyes I see us just running away, running away while he rapes him…"

Tranquilpaw got closer to Moonpaw. "You can not keep torturing yourself like this, Moonpaw. Let it go."

**YOU WEREN'T THE ONES WHO WERE RAPED! NO ONE ASKED GAYPAW HOW HE FEELS!  
**Moonpaw was still angry at her. "I am glad that you can just keep living. But I do not think I can."

They were both mad and sad, but fighting was bad. Tranquilpaw did not want to make Moonpaw angrier. So, she left Moonpaw by herself again. Moonpaw felt sadder now. She made Tranquilpaw feel bad, too. She did not want to hurt her sister's feelings. But now it was too late. Tranquilpaw was walking away. Moonpaw just went to sleep.

The next day, Gaypaw came to SapphireClan camp again to greet his friends Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw. He called for them. "Moonpaw, Tranquilpaw!" He yelled. "I want to see you!" They heard him and came running to the camp entrance. Luckily, nobody caught Gaypaw!  
**Of course they didn't. They're all idiots.**  
"Are you okay?" The sister both said at the same time. Gaypaw laughed.

"Oh, I am better now. Troubletail has taught me so many wonderful things that I was able to get better really really fast!"  
**What things could've he possibly thaught you that make you feel better after you were... You know what? I don't wanna know.**  
Moonpaw perked up. "That is great, Gaypaw!" He was so relieved!

"And it gets better!" Gaypaw said happily. "Last night, because I did so good making myself feel better, and because I was so brave about it, Troubletail gave me my real medicine cat name!"  
**Oh right, he's the medicine cat apprentice.**  
Wow, Gaypaw!" Said Tranquilpaw! "That is really great!"

"Yep! I am called Gaysparkle now,

**You're fucking kidding me.**

after how my eyes sparkle whenever I am feeling gay." Gaysparkle said, his green eyes sparkling.  
**I think I'm gonna cry.**  
"Well, congradulations!" Purred Moonpaw. "Hey, since you are here and also a medicine cat now, can you come with us and help us tell on Lilypaw to Vanillastar? He will exile Lilypaw for being mean!"  
Gaysparkle sighed and looled down at the ground. "Sure… But first… I need to talk to him about something."

"Okay, go ahead…" said Tranquilpaw. She was a little bit confused. Gaypaw went to find lilypaw. Lilypaw was eating a thrush in camp.

Lilypaw looked up at Gaysparkle in disgust. "Gaypaw, you revolting pile of foxdung, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gaysparkle is my name now," Gaysparkle corrected him. "And I want to talk to you about… Us."

Lilypaw raised an eyebrow. "Err… Us?"  
**I don't know how to tell you this... but you and Lilypaw were never 'us'. Or 'you'. Or whatever do you want to call it.**  
"Yes, us. I am sorry, but what you did to me was awful.

**I'm sorry? Awful ,doesn't even begin to cover it.**

It was too awful for me to stand. We can't be friends anymore."

Lilypaw interrupted, "But we-"

"No, let me finish." Said Gaysparkle. "And I do not love you anymore. I thought you prove yourself to be nice deep down, but you are not."

"Haha! Of course not!" laughed Lilypaw! "I am the meanest cat that has ever lived!

**And the most weird and crazy one too.**

But nobody believes me. That is why I have to prove it!" Then, he scratched Gaysparkle suddenly!

"Ow!" shouted Gaysparkle. He kept talking. "But anyway, you are right. You really are mean! And that, Lilypaw, is why we can't see each other anymore."

**As if Lilypaw cares.**

Gaysparkle leaned in closer, t whisper in Lilypaw's ear. "I am very sorry, my precious Xanfor."

Lilypaw was confused. "Xanfor?"  
**I know.**  
Gaysparkle's eyes were getting teary. "I knew our love meant nothing to you in the first place!"

_**Our **_**love? Gaysparkle, darling, that love was obviously one-sided! **

He could not stand to look at lilypaw anymore. So, he ran over to Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw.

"Alright, Moonpaw and Tranquilpaw." He said to them. "Let us tell Vanillastar just how mean Lilypaw is."  
**You could've told him that ages ago, y'know.**  
"NO!" cried Lilypaw, running towards them. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY PLAN RUINED!" He tackled Moonpaw. "I WILL KILL YOU!''

**Yes! I'm gonna go get popcorn!**


	8. Teenage pregnacy

**Hi guys! Just saw EG: Rainbow Rocks on youtube. Was pretty cool, but a lot of parts were predictable (At least to me, that's 'cuz I watched a lot of cartoon movies). Oh well, it was still good:) Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Lilypaw was about to kill Marysuepaw.**

Chapter 6

_NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!__  
__Gosh I am sorry for the rape thing, okay?! I did not know exactly what it met I thought it met something different but apparently not! _

**Why did you put it if you thought it was something else?! You freaked the hell out of us!**

_I am not going to stop writing just because you stupid flamers tell me to! I have freedom of speak!_

**I like your spirit, but this story still sucks.**

**_Anyhow here is the latest chapter!_**_  
_  
Tranquilpaw and Gaysprakle gasped! But Moonpaw was not afraid! She had a plan! She rolled over quickly, grabbed Lilypaw by his scruff and threw him against a tree! Lilypaw was stunned whitch gave Moonpaw enough time to run into the leader's den.

"Vanillastar, Lilypaw attacked me!" Yelled Moonpaw! "But do not worry, I threw him against a tree and he is stunned! You must exile him immeadiatley!"  
**No! Exile Moonpaw! **  
Vanillastar stood up quickly!

"That will not be tolerated!" The leader said.**  
YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS SIDE OF THE STORY! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, HE COULD'VE JUST BEEN DEFENDING HIMSELF!**  
He ran out of her den with Moonpaw close behind him and jumped onto a rock and yowled: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own food join for a clan meeting!"

And all the cats ran out of their dens to stand below the rock. Except for Lilypaw who was still knocked out! Gaysparkle stood towards the back because he did not feel comfortable because this was not his clan, anyways.

"Lilypaw attacked Moonpaw!" The leader said!

The Clan yowled in rage and fear!

"But Moonpaw is important to our Clan, we can not risk her being hurt!" One cat cried.  
**SURE YOU CAN! SHE DESERVERS NOTHING LESS!**  
Vanillastar's eyes sparkled in anger!

"Moonpaw has suggested that we exile Lilypaw, immeditely." He said and the Clan meowed their agreement, even Gaysparkle and he had once loved Lilypaw but Lilypaw had been mean to him! None of the Clan seemed to notice that Gaysparkle was from a different Clan then them because they were all looking at Lilypaw who was standing up after being unconshous. Vanillastar walked over to Lilypaw and scratched him on his nose! Lilypaw yowled in pain!

"You, Lilypaw have been exiled! Go now!" He said. Lilypaw's eyes glowed with the rainbow that they had when he was mad and Vanillastar looked uncomfortable but he scratched him again like he was not afraid! Then the rest of the Clan came up behind her and hissed at Lilypaw! Lilypaw stood up and ran towards the entrence to the camp. "You have not seen the last of me! I will be back just you wait and see!" And then he ran away!

The Clan did not take his warning seriously and yowled their happiness because Moonpaw was safe and then that meant that they all were!

**Nope, that means that you'll all die slowly and painfuly.**

Moonpaw's purple eyes glowed in happiness and a ray of sun shined down on her and made her sparkle and shimmer! The Clan cheered! But deep down Moonpaw was sad because Lilypaw was her brother and even though he was evil she still loved him because he was her family and love is important. But Lilypaw got what he deserved! After that the Clan all went back to what ever they were doing before the meeting.

Later Moonpaw went hunting with her mentor and she caught more things then any apprentice had ever caught in one day! Her mentor was very happy with her so she did not make Moonpaw do anything else for the rest of the day. Moonpaw was very glad because she had worked kind of hard. She decided that she would go visit Tranquilpaw because she must be lonely because her mentor was out collecting herbs and had left her there to sort stuff!

"Hello Tranquilpaw!" She said happily.

Tranquilpaw looked worried so Moonpaw got worried to.

"What is wrong." She asked.

Tranquilpaw looked down at her paws and said nothing. Moonpaw was curious she walked closer to Tranquilpaw and sat down beside her and Tranquilpaw sighed and said "I am going to have kits!"  
**Medicine cat being pregnant cliché**.  
Moonpaw looked surprised! "But you are a medicine cat, Tranquilpaw! You can not have kits!" And she gasped! "And you are only an apprentice too!"  
**Oh yeah. That doesn't exactly help the situation.**  
Tranquilpaw began to cry with tears in her eyes! "I know but I do not care because I love Screepaw too much to care! I will happily have his kits!" She said.

Moonpaw was not surprised that they were Screepaw's kits because Screepaw and Tranquilpaw were in love.

**Why would they not be his kits?... Wait, I'm not sure I wanna know.**

"Do not worry, sister, for I will make sure that your kits will be safe in SapphireClan!" And Tranquilpaw looked at Moonpaw's necklace and sighed in relief. "Thank you Moonpaw, you are so kind and wonderful!"

"Love will triumph over any thing dear Tranquilpaw!" Said Moonpaw and then she said "Does Screepaw know because you should tell him they are his kits afterall."

Tranquilpaw shook her head and said. "No I was going to tell him today. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Said Moonpaw and she stood up she was ready to go.

Tranquilpaw sighed and stood up too then she walked out of the medicine cat den towards the apprentice den with Moonpaw right behind her!

They were lucky because Screepaw was inside.

"Hello Screepaw Tranquilpaw needs to tell you something." Said Moonpaw.

"Tranquilpaw what is it?" Asked Screepaw looking worried.

"Screepaw my love I am going to have your kits." Cried Tranquilpaw.

Screepaw gasped and his eyes sparkled in happiness when he said. "Oh my gosh Tranquilpaw we are going to be parents I am so happy!"  
**Um, may I remind you that you're both apprentice, one of you **_**medicine cat apprentice.**_  
Moonpaw looked happy as she watched her sister tuch noses with Screepaw. She was just turning to leave when Tranquilpaw screamed.

"Moonpaw the kits are coming now!"

**Wow, even Stargleam wasn't pregnant for such a short amount of time.**

She yelled. Moonpaw ran over to her sister who was lieing on the floor with fear in her eyes.

"I do not know what to do I have never seen kits be born before. What do I do!"

Moonpaw did not know what to do either so she said "I do not know."

So Tranquilpaw just did whatever her instinct told her to do. It hurt lots! She screamed and Screepaw cried! Moonpaw cried too!

**Um, hello, you're in the middle of the friggin' camp! Startalon's gotta be around here somwhere!  
**

The pain was bad! Tranquilpaw screamed so loud that even the other Clans heard her in they're territories! But no one came to help they were so mean. Moonpaw got worried and tuched her nose to Tranquilpaw's belly and the pain stopped right then!

**Ugh, another superpower?!**

Tranquilpaw was happy. And then there were five kits beside her and she looked at them happily.

**They just appeared out of thin air, huh?**

Screepaw came up and licked them.

Moonpaw asked "What will you name them?" And Tranquilpaw didn't know.

But Moonpaw did! She named them Beautifulkit,

**Seriously?**

Suicidekit,

**WHAT THE FUCK?! **_**SUICIDE**_**KIT!?**

Dancekit, Taintedkit, and Flamekit.

**Only one of them's got a normal name. Beautiful.**

The whole Clan came in to look at the kits and they all seemed happy with the new additions to the Nursery.

Later Screepaw was going out to catch some food for his beautiful kits and his mate Tranquilpaw. He did not catch much though so he came back with one mouse and he gave it to Tranquilpaw who ate it hungryly. Moonpaw did not think it was enough food for her sister though so she went out and caught five birds three mice two voles and an eagle! She brought them all back and gave the eagle to the elders she gave the mice to the other apprentices and the voles to Tranquilpaw and her kits then she gave two birds to Vanillastar and dropped the others in the freshkill pile.

The Clan cheered! "Moonpaw! With you we will never go hungry again! Three cheers for Moonpaw! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

**BOO!**

Then Vanillastar came up to Moonpaw and said "Follow me Moonpaw I have to talk to you okay?"

So Moonpaw followed him into his den.

Vanillastar said. "Moonpaw Tranquilpaw has breaked the warrior code and she needs to be exiled!"  
**Finally! It was about time **.  
Moonpaw gasped! "You cannot do that, Vanillastar! Her kits are important to the Clan!"

Vanillastar said. "Do not worry we will keep her kits we are just going to exile her. She is a medicine cat apprentice and they are not allowed to have kits I am sorry Moonpaw."

**Don't be sorry. For once in your life, you're actually speaking reasonably, not whining.**

Moonpaw hissed! She was really mad and sad so she said. "If you exile Tranquilpaw I will leave to!"

**Raise your hand if you like that idea! *everyone raises hands***

Vanillastar started to cry! "I cannot do this Moonpaw I am a bad leader! You should be leader!"

"But Vanillastar I am not even a warrior yet. I cannot lead this Clan besides you are a fine leader!"  
**A leader who wants Moonpaw to suceed him is a horrible leader.**  
"I never wanted this job Moonpaw and you were born to lead this Clan it is your destiny!"

Moonpaw sighed and shook her head.

"I have seen my destiny Vanillastar and it is not yet to lead this Clan it will be some day but not yet and until then you must stay leader of SapphireClan!"

Vanillastar started to cry! "I wish I had never became deputy! I never expected that my love would die so soon! I wish I had died first! I wish I could die now! Why me Moonpaw, why me! Why did I have to be the one to live?"  
**Good question. Knowing StarClan, they're probably just trying to make our lives hell. Who wouldn't lose their head with Vanillastar running around and whining?**  
"Because StarClan have decided that you should live my dear leader! I don't know what the Clan would do without you because you are a fine leader."  
**He is even worse than Pinestar.**

Vanillastar sighed. "Moonpaw, you don't understand I can't do this any more."

And Vanillastar turned away and said "Go now Moonpaw." So Moonpaw left!  
**Forever? I hope she left forever.**

tside the nursery Beautifulkit was walking around. Moonpaw went up to her and asked. "Where is your mother?"

And Beautifulkit said "I do not know she left me and my litter mates and said she was going to go hunt I do not know where."

**Wow. What a responsible mother.**

Moonpaw nodded and looked inside the nursery but saw no one!

"Where are your litter mates Beautifulkit?"

Beautifulkit said. "They went hunting too because they wanted to follow mommy but I stayed here because I do not want to get my pelt dirty!"

**I'd say she was egoistic, but that actually probably saved her life.**

Moonpaw gasped! "But you are only kits you are not allowed out of the camp by yourselves! And what about Flamekit he is not smart enough to be out there!"

**Don't call him stupid! Is it because he doesn't have a weird name?**

Moonpaw was officially worried! Beautifulkit just shurgged her shoulders. Moonpaw ran out of the camp to look for the kits! On the way out of the camp she ran into Screepaw!

"Screepaw all the kits except Beautifulkit are out in the forest alone! You must help me find them!" Screepaw gasped! "I will help you Moonpaw!"

Meanwhile in the forest Jasminedung was yelling at a pile of pebbles which from far away looked like one rock. She was so busy yelling at them that she didn't even notice when Lilypaw came up behind her. Lilypaw pounced on her and bit her throat out. Then he ate her. She was the most disgusting cat he'd ever ate. She tasted really sour. But Lilypaw did not care because she tasted a lot better than rabbits or mice. Then he heard something and turned around there were four kits! They screamed when they saw him and he laughed! Then he pounced! He bit Dancekit's throat! It was horrible! She screamed in pain! But then there was a blinding white light! It was Moonpaw with Screepaw right behind him!

Lilypaw yelled! "No!" He Yelled!

But the blinding white light blinded him! He could not see! Moonpaw ran over to Dancekit and touched her with her nose! She was all better! The blood went back into her body and she didn't hurt no more! Then the blinding white light stopped and Lilypaw could see again!

He looked at Moonpaw and screamed "NO! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM KILLING TRANQUILPAW'S KITS!"

And he jumped at Moonpaw but he fell backwards befor he even touched her! Moonpaw had put a invisble sheeld around her and the kits! Lilypaw was angry and her eyes were rainbow like they were when he was mad because he was angry!

"Lilypaw you are mean! You should leave the forest forever and ever!" Yelled Taintedkit!

"Yes Lilypaw you should leave! LEAVE NOW!" Said Moonpaw and she started walking towards Lilypaw who backed up until he was against a tree with no way out because the kits and Screepaw and Moonpaw surrounded him all around so there was no way out!

"LEAVE NO! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE NOW! LEAVE FOREVER AND EVER, LILYPAW!" Yelled all of them!

Lilypaw growled and his eyes were even more colerful then ever before! But he did not leave! He stood there! He didn't move! And then Suicidekit scrached his eye until it fell out of his head and layed on the ground

**Wha... His... Eye... *falls unconcious on the ground***

! It was still rainbow! Blood was everywear and it hurted lots and lots! More then any other hurt in the history of hurts!

***facepalm* Seriously, who is wrighting this?!**

Lilypaw screamed louder than anything ever screamed!

"OW! You stupid kit! I can not see! Ahhh!"

And then he ran away! Moonpaw and Screepaw and the kits all cheered and walked back to camp and told Vanillastar what happened! Vanillastar was very happy! She was so happy that she made Moonpaw a warrior right then!

**So late? Vanillastar, she's a Mary-Sue! She had to be made warrior the moment she was born, not one moon after she was made an apprentice!**

"Moonpaw, we know you all promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of you life, so because of that I ask you no oath! From this moment on you will be known as Moonshimmer! Starclan honors your bravery, your intelligence, your beauty, and your courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of EmeraldClan!"

**SapphireClan.**

The clan cheered! They were all so happy for Moonshimmer because she was a warrior now!

"Yay!" Said Tranquilpaw she had come back from hunting. The kits yelled loudest of all, especially Dancekit because Moonpaw had saved his life and he loved her lots! When he got older he wanted to be her mate because she was beautiful and brave and wonderful and smart and kind! But then something weird happened! Moonpaw's neclace started glowing in lots of pretty colors! Even more colors then LIlypaw's eyes! And a ray of moonlight glowed down on her and made her fur shimmer just like her new name!

They all cheered! "Horray for Moonshimmer!" And then they heard something wierd... It sounded like a growl but it was different! Moonshimmer looked over to the nursery and she saw a big orange light!

"FIRE!" She screamed!

The camp was on fire!

**YES! THEY'LL DIE! THEY'LL ALL DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Lilypaw's return

Chapter seven

_NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!__  
__Here is a new chapter! Do not forget to review because I like recieving them but remember NO FLAMING! I HATE FLAMERS BECAUSE THEY ARE SO MEAN! If you flame I will be very mad at you!_**_  
_You think we care?**  
_-__  
_  
Fire was blazing all over the place! Moonshimmer looked around to see cats running around in circles and trying to get away from the flames! Tranquilpaw was standing by her kits looking very very scared! Everyone started to run away from the SapphireClan camp and started going out to the nearest source of water but some of the cats were still trapped in the camp like Tranquilpaw, Screepaw, Vanillstar

**We can leave him there. **

and a lot of others! Moonshimmer rushed to go and help Tranquilpaw with her kits. She grabbed Dancekit and rushed out of the camp with him. He was mewing loudly and he was very scared! Flames were coming close to Tranquilpaw and she screeched and threw herself on top of the flames and to everyones surprise they went out all of the sudden!  
**Not **_**another**_** weird magical power!**  
"How did you do that Tranquilpaw?!" Screepaw meowed loudly.  
**'Cuz she's got magical StarClan powers. **  
Tranquilpaw shook her head. "I do not know I think it might be a power that I got from StarClan or something like that! Maybe I can put out all of the flames?!"

"Well you do whatever you want to do I am going to go and get Suicidekit and Taintedkit out of the camp before something bad happens to them! Be very careful okay?!" Screepaw exclaimed.

"I will be. Do not worry my beloved Screepaw." And then she went off into the flames to go and fight the fire with her new powers!

Screepaw grabbed both Suicidekit and Taintedkit at the same time but they were hard to carry! He rushed out of camp, nearly dropping Suicidekit at the same time but he did not! "Gee you two are heavy!" He grunted.  
**How much could two few-hours-old kits weight? **  
Taintedkit looked insulted but she did not say anything. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes flashed with angery for a moment! She did not like to be called fat! Eventually they got out of the camp and Screepaw valiantly dashed back to rescue the rest of the kits and whatever other cats were there. Taintedpaw was working very hard to put out the fire! Her eyes were glowing a blazing bright orange and whenever she looked at the fire it would put itself out! She had amazing powers just like her sister and brother did and she was very happy!

The poor old elder Oddpelt was trapped under a branch! Taintedpaw's eyes turned bright green and she was able to make the branch move to the side. If only she knew she had been able to do that when Screepaw was trapped underneath that tree and died but came back to life with Moonshimmer's help! Oddpelt said. "Thank you!" And then he ran off.

Finally everyone was out of the camp except for Tranquilpaw! Screepaw was very worried, but not as worried as Moonshimmer was. She wanted to run back into camp and rescue her sister!

"Do not go." Vanillastar meowed. "If something happens to you

**If only something would happen to her. **

I will be leader forever

**Now you're just exaggerating. **

and I can not have that happening! You all know that I am the worst leader in the history of all leaders that there have ever been!"

"We know!" She sighed.

**See? Even Moonshimmer's getting annoyed.**

"But nothing will happen to me!

**Duh.**

StarClan is protecting me, and they would never let anything bad happen to me! I am going to help Tranquilpaw, you all just wait here, okay?!"

"Good luck!" Came cries from the cats.

"Fine." Muttered Vanillastar.

Moonshimmer rushed down into camp and saw her sister down there, putting out huge amounts of flames! It was like nothing she had ever seen before! Her sister had control over all of the elements! She could create or destroy them too!  
** *facepalm* I can't believe this.**  
Moonshimmer gasped. "Way to go Tranquilpaw!"

"Come on I have the fire under control! Everyone can come back in just a little while but things are really burned up badly!" Tranquilpaw meowed.

Moonshimmer nodded and meowed. "Startalon should give you your medicine cat name for this!"

"No not really I have a lot left to learn! Just because I saved the camp does not mean that I am fit enough to be a medicine cat!"  
**Do you even know how stupid that sounds? But I guess you kinda have a point**  
"I guess you are right, dear sister."

Soon all of the fire was gone and the cats started returning to camp looking around at the smoldring remains of what had been theirs dens and stuff. Vanillstar looked terribly upset! He did not know where to start when it came to rebuilding the camp so he just decided to let Moonshimmer and Sparklefur do it.

**What a lazy ass.**

After all they would know what to do because they were both more experienced than them, even though Moonshimmer was younger! But Moonshimmer was blessed by StarClan and she was a prophecy cat so she had a bit of an advantage. All of the warriors worked hard to rebuild the camp and before everyone knew it everything was back to normal. Moonshimmer used her powers to heal all the injured cats! Tranquilpaw used her powers to make grass and trees grow back from where they had burned down into ashes!

"It is good that everything is nice and back to normal!" Screepaw meowed. "I am off to go and hunt with Mockingbirdheart, Sunsetshine,

**And he/she's alive again.**

and Cursedheart!"

Vanillstar whimpered. "Bring back good prey!"

"We will!" Promised Cursedheart.

Screepaw and the rest of them went out to hunt. When they arrived in the woods Screepaw could smell squirrel! He chased after it and he pounced on the squirrel, but the squirrel shifted into the form of a cat!

**What the...?**

It was Lilypaw, back on SapphireClan territory again! Screepaw was kind of glad to see him, even though Lilypaw was extremely mean and evil. He had been good friends with Lilypaw

**Nope, you were his minion.**

when they were younger! Or at least he thought they had been, he was not really all that sure!

"What do you want here you are not supposed to be here anymore!"

**You seriously though he was gonna listen to that Vanillamoron and Moonidiot (Good nicknames, don't you think?)?**

Screepaw meowed flatly.

Lilypaw licked his paw. "I have a proposition for you Screepaw. I want you to join me!"

"Join _you_?"

Screepaw looked shocked.

"I can not do that! I would be betraying everyone!" He exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Lilypaw mewed. "It is not like they have really done much for you anyway."  
**He has a good point.**

''But what about Tranquilpaw? I love her!"

"Well than ask that stupid sister of mine to join me too! Together we can rule the world! I know that Tranquilpaw has amazing powers just like Moonshimmer and me and if I can get her to turn evil that would be excellent!" Lilypaw said with an excited meow. "Think about it Screepaw you could have power and control of many many cats!"

Screepaw pondered this. Power sounded very good! "I will join you but only if I can convince Tranquilpaw to come too."  
**Like that's gonna happen. Tranquilpaw's never gonna leave Moonshimmer. She follows her like a puppy.**

''Suit yourself. Love is stupid really! Hate is much, much, much better! Come back here tomorrow with your answer! I am hoping it is yes becaue if it is not you might have some misfortune befall you and your beloved Tranquilpaw!" Lilypaw said with a threaten.

Screepaw did not want anything bad to happen to him OR Tranquilpaw OR any of his kits for that matter! One way or another he was going to have to convince Tranquilpaw to join Lilypaw! Surely she would join if she knew that they all might be in terrible danger if they did not!  
**Hey, you're the one who wanted to be his friend. That was not a smart move.**

"Alright I will come back tomorrow!" Screepaw said.

Screepaw went back to camp. When he came into the camp he saw that Goldenmask and Mysteryheart's kits were being made apprentices! It was a wonderful day for everyone except for Screepaw because he had a lot of work to do convincing Tranquilpaw to come with him! Who would watch the kits if they left though? Maybe one of the queens would.

Goldenmask and Mysteryheart's kits were named apprentices as Risepaw, Glorypaw, Wishpaw, Mysticalpaw, and Sympathypaw! Risepaw was mentored by Talonclaw! Glorypaw was mentored by Thunderingbreeze! Wishpaw was mentored by Braveheart! Mysticalpaw was mentored by Beetlescar! Sympathypaw was mentored by Shadowseeker!

Screepaw went into the medicine cat den where Tranquilpaw was growing herbs with her new powers! They would never have to go out and pick things from the territories again and they could always have whatever medicine they needed at the moment!

"Um, sweetheart, I need to talk to you!" Screepaw coughed.

Tranquilpaw came over and licked him on the cheek. "What is it?"

"Lilypaw wants us to join him and I think it is a good idea.

**You're an idiot. Why would it be a good idea? **

**...**

**Then again, we can go against Moonidiot so... COUNT ME IN TOO!**

So that is a yes, right? Okay, good then, we will go and talk with him tomorrow and..."

Tranquilpaw interrupted. "What are you talking about?!"

"I met Lilypaw out in the woods! First he was a squirrel, but then he was not anymore and it was a little weird but I got over it!

**I wouldn't get over it.**

Anyhow, he offered to me to join him and bring you along so that we can help him take over the forest and rule! We will get power and fame and all that sort of stuff!" Screepaw continued to talk until he was out of breath.

"We can not do that we would be betraying everyone! We would be betraying Moonshimmer

**Who cares about her?**

and Vanillstar

**Who cares about him?**

and all of these other poor cats!

**Who cares about them**

Are you out of your mind Screepaw?!" Tranquilpaw gasped with utter shock.

"But Tranquilpaw – Lilypaw said he would hurt me and you and possibly the kits if we did not join him! We can not take that risk!" Screepaw narrowed his eyes.

Tranquilpaw shook her head. "We will just have to fight him!"

**Yeah, good luck with that!**

Screepaw jumped on top of Tranquilpaw. "No no he is much too strong! Look, I have it all figured out! You are really really super powerful and all that, right? You have your nice elemental powers and stuff! Well, after Lilypaw takes over the forest, we will just overthrow him! It will be easy if we work together! Then we can rule as kind and just rulers who treat everyone fairly, unlike Lilypaw who will probably make everyone into his slaves! How does that sound, will you not join me?!"  
**You're gonna overthrow him? Just like that? You're not very bright, are you?**

Tranquilpaw pushed him off and hesitated before she said something. "That is actually a good plan Screepaw..."  
**It's an idea, not a plan. He has no idea on how exactly will he overthrow Lilypaw. And he seems way too stupid to make a plan to overthrow him anyway...**  
"I know, right?!"

"I think I will go for it! Are we taking anyone else with us?"

"No I do not think so unless maybe some of the new apprentices want to come..."

All of the sudden Taintedpaw

**Isn't that their kit? And since when is he/she an apprentice?**

grew stiff. "What about the kits?!"

"Other queens can take care of them! It will be okay! I am going to talk to Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw about joining us. I think they will be interested in it!" Screepaw meowed.

"Okay! When are we going?"

"Tommorow night. Be ready okay?" Screepaw meowed.

"Okay!" Taintedpaw said.

Screepaw went out and ran past Moonshimmer who looked confused. Screepaw ran to Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw! They were sitting! "Hello you two do you want to come and rule the forest?"

"Sure!"

***blinks twice, then looks at the audience* Okay, they're joking right?**

The twin apprentices meowed. There were both black with white stars on their chests and they had bright rose colored eyes! The only way you could tell them apart was that Wishpaw had a white left ear and Mysticalpaw had a white right ear.  
**And the smell. **

Wishpaw purred loudly, her tail lashing back and forth. "I can not wait this sounds like lots of fun!"

Mysticalpaw purred too, but then she looked worried. "We are not going to hurt anyone, are we?!"  
**Of course you are, idiots! What do you think antagonists do?!**

Screepaw hesited. "I do not know! Hopefully we will not have to hurt too many cats but we may have to. Anyhow we are going tomorrow night be ready and do not tell ANYONE about this or they will come and ruin all of our fun!"  
**Fools.**

Moonshimmer overheard all of this and she let out a gasp. But she did not want to betray her friends and her sister so she did not say anything to anyone! She decided that she would go and follow the five of them to wherever they were going tomorrow night! She would soon find out exactly what was going on. Why did they want to rule the forest?! There were supposed to be four clans and if it was any different everything would be all wrong!

**It already is wrong. There is no way these guys can make it any worse.**

She ducked into the shadows and turned away going to think about everything...

**Wait, Moonidiot can **_**think**_**?**


	10. Moonidiot has two mates

Chapter Eight

**_NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!_**_**  
**_**_Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter! This is one where the story really gets exciting and stuff!_**

**It was exciting before too... just not in the way we'd want it to be!**

** _REMEMBER! I DO NOT LIKE FLAMERS SO DO NOT FLAME MY STORY!_**

Moonshimmer licked her paws delicately, sunlight bouncing off her coat, instead of her looking white like she usually did, she looked a beautiful silver! The shadows that fell on to her seemed to form perfect black stripes on her coat and she stumbled away from camp!

**Will you stop talking abot how beautiful Miss Goody-Two-Shoes is?! **

She has woken up early at dawn and she went into the forest because the leader had told her to do this because the leader wanted to let her hunt! She felt very guilty and her belly did a flop as she wanted to be truthful to her leader and tell him about the other cats who wanted to rule the forest, but she could not.

As soon as the beautiful warrior set off into the forest, she began to cry salty tears. She ran away into the forest, saddened of guilt!

She saw a tom-cat almost immediately, he was quite breathtaking.

**Is he the future mate? He's gotta be, right? **

He had a glorious golden-brown coat with tiny golden spots on his pelt, making him look almost like a cheetah, wild and free! She went to him, hypnotized by beauty.  
**He is **_**so**_** gonna be her mate.**  
"G…g…Greetings!" Moonshimmer burst out, wanting to just lay next to the rogue, carefree and fine.

"Who are you?" The tom-cat meowed with music in his voice.

"I am…I am…"Moonshimmer stammered, she did not want him to know that she was a clan cat, even if she was loyal to her clan, so she choked out. "I'm Moony!"  
**Um, no you're not. Moony is Skywatcher's nickname.**  
"Oh…Hello, do you live around here?" He asked hastily.

"N…no." Moonshimmer lied, almost joyful that he was talking to her.

"Oh…" The rogue meowed, mischief in his voice. "Let me show you around…"

He took his tail and twined it with the Moonshimmer's and licked her muzzle.

**Getting a little too close a little too early.**

They took a stroll through the wood quickly and by the end, Moonshimmer was charmed.

Suddenly, he and her were sitting by an old berry bush in the sunlight. It was night now and the moon was almost full.

"I love you."Moonshimmer said.  
**It's gonna be that 'love at first sight' crap, isn't it?**  
"I do too." Said the rogue. "My name is Phantom."

"Pretty name." Moonshimmer said.  
**You obviusly have no idea what a phantom is.**  
"Moony…"

"Yes?"

"Would you be more comfortable if I called you…Moonshimmer?"

Moonshimmer flinched and he smiled.

"My name is really Phantomstar. I was once leader of Diamondclan and I saw you all these times I watch the forest grow and grow."

"Were you banished?"

"Yes. My clan turned against me."

He said nothing more! He licked a paw and stared at her! Finally, he said something, "I fell in love with a loner and you.

**A love triangle? Not surprised abou that.**

Vanillastar, my brother loves you too!"  
**Not surprised about that either. Vanillastar wass literaly her brain-washed-bad-leader -potancial-mate straight from the beggining. Oh wait, it's a love square now.**

He burst out. "He tried to kill me because he loved you and was jealous!"

"Oh no!"

"But, I love you too much, Triolet will understand when I depart with her."  
**If that your loner mate, no, she won't understand.**  
"Who is Triolet?"

"My mate."

"Oh."

"But, Moonshimmer, I will love you-"

"No you do not, because I do!"

A she-cat was there, she had beautiful white fur and black eyes and brown legs and a brown face.

"I love you, Phantomstar!"

"No, I do!" Moonshimmer growled loudly.  
**You both do. Except that you suit him, Moonidiot, 'cuz Triolet can do so much better than tha ungrateful, Moonidiot-obsessed jek**  
"Moonshimmer, I love you. I do not love you, Triolet."

The tom-cat opened his jaws against Moonshimmer's open mouth and he kissed her like a twoleg did!  
**CATS CAN'T KISS!**  
Moonshimmer battled Triolet and clawed her pelt. By only a few minute, Triolet was in shreds.

"I HATE YOU!"

**Me too.**

the she-cat yelled. "I will love you forever…Phantom."

After ten moons, Moonshimmer found she was pregnant with Phantomstar's kits!

"No…"Moonshimmer mewed to herself. "No…"

But, nobody knew, since she was still slender as could be. So she became deputy. She smiled broadly, as she was not discovered. Only Tranquilpaw knew,

**I thought she joined Lilypaw?**

Startalon didn't even notice!

But, one day, Moonshimmer did not see her mate! It was the day after she told him about the kits!

"Oh no!" Moonshimmer cried! She never saw the rogue again!  
**Seriously, you didn't see the guy, like, once. That doesn't mean he left you. In fact, I highly doubt that that happened.**  
Soon, Moonshimmer got to camp! Nobody was there!

**Oh come on! The queens, elders and kits had to be there, and there had to be at least one warrior and an apprentice.**

But, someone was there.

"Hello, My Juniper Berry!"  
**Wha..?**  
It was Vanillastar.

"I love you!"

He charmed the naïve

**Is that...? Could it be...? It is! It's a flaw, people! IT'S A FLAW!**

Moonshimmer and she became his mate! She hoped Phantom felt bad now, but then she forgot about him and had her kits! They were all like phantom except one, one that looked like Vanillastar, but darker!

"That is Cheetahkit, that is Lovekit, that is Songkit, and that is…that is…Chocolatekit."

***sobs* WHY CAN'T ANY OF THEM HAVE NORMAL NAMES?!**  
Moonshimmer decided.

Later, she saw her kits asleep and went out to hunt. She saw Phantom.

"Phantom, go away!" She hissed, under her whiskers of silver!

"No, I must take a kit!"

"No!"

But Phantom was stubborn. He took one kit! Chocolatekit, Vanillastar's only true kit!**  
Yes, it is actually possible for a cat to have a litter fathered by more than one tom.**  
"No, Phantom!"

But he began to sing instead.  
"Oh, my little-little kit,  
I love you more than life,  
You sing a little,  
Dance a little,  
With a little smile!

You sing all night, dance all night,  
You do everything a little,  
But you have all the beauty!  
Oh!  
You have little paws,  
They will grow so big, you know!"**  
*stares at her computer in shock, and then faints***  
Phantom sang beautifully and gently and Moonshimmer wanted to love him so much, but then he was gone! Perhaps for forever! Moonshimmer cried out to her mate.

"Phantom, come back!"

But he was gone!

Moonshimmer soon cried herself to sleep, feeling lost and lonely!

During her sleep, Lilypaw came back to the clan with a new name! Darkpaw!  
**A predictable name, but way better than Lilypaw.**  
Vanillastar did not notice! He let Lilypaw back into the clan!  
**Vanillastar is the most stupid living being ever.**  
Lilypaw laughed like a mad cat as he stumbled into the camp! He looked around and wanted to kill Moonshimmer, his sister! He had long craved her blood, but then he thought that she could help him rule the forest! Yes, that was an idea! He would force her to! The evil apprentice went to the dens and saw Moonshimmer in the nursery!

"Moonshimmer, I want you to join me and Screepaw and Tranquilaw and Wishpaw and Mysticalpaw! We are evil and you need to join us!" Darkpaw spat loudly with his claws out as far as they could so so that he could intimidate the pretty female cat. "Except their names aren't Screepaw, TranquilPaw, Wishpaw, and Mysticalpaw anymore! They are Screech, Tranquila,

**Tranquila? Sounds like a name of one of those old women with crystal-balls that predict futere. **

Wish, and Mystic, and we are the League of the Evil Darkness!"

Moonshimmer was shocked! "No I will never join you! I can not! I can not! I have kits!"

"Kits?!" Darkpaw smiled in an evilly evil way.  
**I'm a little confused. Evily evil way?**  
"Yes, kits."

"Well, if you do not join me, I will be forced to get rid of your kits forever and forever!" He laughed really evily.

Moonshimmer shook her head. "No! I will join you! Do not hurt them!"

"I knew that would get you!" Darkpaw said. "Come on now we have to meet the others."

Moonshimmer followed him into the woods. She could see all of her old friends and her sister sitting in the distance. They looked thin and their fur was all tangled and messy and clogged with lots of dirt!

Screepaw or Screech as he was called now walked towards her, his blue fur messy and wild. He was a lot older than he had been when she had seen him last!

"So you finally got her to join us did you Darkpaw?" Screech growled. "It is not a good idea I think. She will turn on us and betray us all!"

"Silence Screech!" Darkpaw hissed. "I make all the decisions around here and I think she will make a very valuble addition to the League of the Evil Darkness!"

Tranquila licked her sister on the cheek and whispered. "I am only here with Screepaw until we can overthrow Darkpaw and the others."

"There are others?" Gasped Moonshimmer!

"Yes. There are. There is a lot of them and they all live down in a hollow area down not too far away from here!" Said Wish.

Moonshimmer was shocked! How could so many evil cats get so many supporters?! This was terrible! How many where there exactly?!

"We have an evil dragon

**You've got to be kidding me.**

too and the evil dragon does everything we tell him to, too!" Darkpaw hissed. "We can take over all the clans at any moment and you our our only henderence..."

"Yes you are!" Screech said. "Now just join us!"

Tranquila nodded "Yes join us! If you are with us than no one can ever defeat us! We will be totally unstoppable!"

Moonshimmer thought about this for a moment. She really had no choice! If she did not join Darkpaw would destroy her kits but if she did join that would just mean that Darkpaw would have one and evil would have taken over everything! "Fine I will join you!" She said after a long time of wondering about the whole thing.

"Good that is very good! Wait no actually that is very bad like me!" Darkpaw cackled loudly.

Screech nodded and so did Tranquila and Wish and Mystic. "Alright now we can take over the whole entire forest! Let us go and get the dragon so that we can threaten all of the clans with it!"

Tranquila ran down to the huge dragon! It was huge and it was silver and had spikes all over it's head and neck and tail!

**This has to be a joke.**

It was the most fierce creature Moonshimmer had ever seen in her life! She felt chills down her spine! It looked directly at her and breathed a snort of fire out of it's nose!

"Where did you find this?!" She asked.  
**That's what we were all wondering.**  
Mystic smiled. "I summoned it up with magical powers I received from that stone over there! Wish has powers too!"  
***slams her head against the desk***  
"Powers?" Growled Moonshimmer. "But if StarClan did not give them to you they are no good! They are probably stupid anyway!"  
**Oh, so now no one can have powers but you, can they? Bitch.**  
Mystic shook her head. "No they are great Moonshimmer! I can summon all sorts of fierce beasts like that dragon over there! Wish has poison in her claws and Darkpaw already had powers but we just found out what they are! He can kill anyone he wants to

**Techinicly, we all can.**

and he is basically invincible and immortal! He is also like a vampire and gets his energy and stuff from eating other cats and drinking their blood!"

"Invincible?" Moonshimmer looked horrified. No wonder Lilypaw or whatever he was called now's tail had healed so quickly after she bit the tip off of it! The tip was no longer missing! She had been so stupid

**She was always stupid.**

for ignoring this very very obvious fact! She wanted to go and cry because everything was going wrong all of the sudden! Darkpaw was forcing her to be a bad person and now the whole entire forest would be taken over and everyone would be slaves to Darkpaw forever and ever!

All of the sudden Screech and Tranquila jumped into the air and landed on Darkpaw's head!

"What are you doing on my head?!" Darkpaw demanded angrily. His eyes flashed all sorts of rainbow colors! That meant he was really, really mad!

Tranquila realized all of the sudden and whispered to Screech. "Maybe we should wait until he actually takes over the forest! That was the plan right?!"  
**What?!fv**  
"You are right I had forgot." Screech looked embarrassed.**  
I can't believe that these idiots are so stupid.**  
"Get off of my head!" Darkpaw spat. "Get off of it now!"

Tranquila and Screech got off of him. Maybe at least they had knocked some sense into his head or something thought Moonshimmer!

"What were you doing you crazy stupid loonies?!" Darkpaw was hissing and spitting and bouncing around in a fury!

"Um UM!" Screech muttered. "We thought you were a mouse! Pay no attention to that it was a total accident!"  
**You acually think he's gonna believe that?**  
"A MOUSE?!" Lilypaw squealed. "YOU THOUGHT I WAS A MOSE?! WHY BECAUSE YOU THINK I AM SMALL!?"  
**You actually believe him? Darkpaw, a true villan never believes anoyne! Well, almost anoyne.**  
"No no!" Tranquila said. "You have it all wrong! You are a marvelous and fantastically evil leader and we are just meer stupid mortal cats forgive us for what we have done wrong!"  
**I know it's supposed to be a lie, but anyone reading this story is gonna agree with.**  
Moonshimmer shook her head. "I do not want to be with your group brother but I am afraid that I have to anyway. One of these days love and peace will conquer you!"  
**Yeah, yeah, just continue with that crap.**  
Darkpaw spat loudly all over the place! "I can not have you saying stupid things like that so shut up! Come now let us all go and take over the whole forest!"

**Yay!**


	11. Screepaw dies once again

Chapter nine

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!  
I tried to do some of that concructive critism on this thing and tried to make it better like you all keep telling me to do! Tell me if I am doing a better job at it!

**I hope you are.**

Just do not flame!

"It is the Gathering tonight, so it is an ideal time to take over the world." Said Darkpaw. "We can kill the clan leaders!"

"But killing is-" Moonshimmer began, then she remembered she was pretending to be evil. "Good." She lied.**  
She is the worst actress ever, even worse that my friend Lucy K. No offence, Lucy.**  
Screech, being the smart one said

**He's smart? Yeah, right.**

"Maybe if we join a Clan, we will have the respect of the Clan leaders and they will never suspect a thing! Then we can take over properly!"

"Yeah, but that will take too long," Darkpaw pointed out. "Besides, the Clans suck."

"Its to risky to just try and kill everyone! They might fight us and win!"  
**Um, hello, you have a **_**dragon**_**, and they're total cowards, how could you lose?**  
"Are you saying I might lose a fight?" Darkpaw hissed, his rainbow eyes turning multi-coloured. "ARE YOU?" he snapped.  
**Jeez, calm down.**  
"W-well, I..."

"How dare you insult your leader like that!" Darkpaw snarled, and jumped on Screech, raking his claws down the blue cat's back. "I am the meanest cat that ever lived, and no cat is meaner than me! Ther's no way I could loose a battle!" Screech cried out in pain, and he tried to scratch Darkpaw, but he couldn't – the rainbow eyed tom was too strong!**  
We figured he has weird rainbow eyes! **  
Moonshimmer and Tranquila tried to stop him, but they could not! They were worried that they would die! But Moonshimmer was a good cat who cared more about other cats than herself,

**Yeah, and I'm Frank Sinatra.**

and she thwacked Darkpaw in the face with her claws! However, it was too late. Screech was dying. A pool of blood was forming on the ground, and his life was draining from him.

"NO! Screepaw, my love, I will avenge your death!" Tranquila cried. Tears streamed down her face, and she collapsed to the ground by her dying lover.

"There's nothing you can do, Tranquilpaw!" the blue-gray tom said. "Take care of our kits and remember I love you forever, even when I am in StarClan!" And then Tranquilpaw kissed him

**Eww, gross! Cats kissing!**

one last time and then his eyes closed and then he was gone.

"Moonshimmer! Use your resusitation powers to bring him back to life!" Tranquila pleeded. Moonshimmer tried, but it didn't work on evil cats! Not that he was evil, but it would seem that way because he was following the dreaded Darkpaw.  
**WHAT THE HELL?! THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE WHATSOEVER! **

So the cats set off fot the Gathering, Tranquila crying all the way. On the way, Darkpaw said "Moonshimmer, you need a better name. From now on you are called Blackheart." But Moonshimmer did not like this name! Apart from the fact it sounded sort of racist,

**How is it racist? **

she liked her own name better because she had a moon on her head and her heart was not black [as far as she knew]. So to her she was still Moonshimmer because that's a really pretty name and some mousebrains like Darkpaw just didn't appreciate true beauty.  
**Your beauty is not true beauty. Heck, it's not beauty at all.**  
The Glitterstones were surrounded with cats, from all of the 4 Clans. First, Rainbowstar stepped up to announce his Clan's news.

"Prey is looking good, and one of our queens, Reflectionsoul, had some kits. They are called Vengeancekit and Saltkit. That is all."

Next it was Nebulastar's turn. "Gaysparkle is now a fully fledged medicine cat. He deserves a round of applause!" All the Clan cats clapped their paws together for Gaysparkle.  
**They clapped?**

**...**

**I think I'm gonna cry.**  
Then Vanillastar came up, looking very sad.

**Yes! He's sad!**

And this made Moonshimmer sad because she did not like to see other cats upset! "Our beloved deputy Moonshimmer went missing, and if anyone sees her please tell me because she is such a great warrior and we do not want to lose her!"

A snowy white tear fell down Moonshimmer's face. Her Clan really cared about her! And how could she possibly betray them? "Here I am!" she called. "I am alive, and there's nothing to worry about!"  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts crying* **  
"Hooray!" Vanillastar shouted, as well as the other cats in the Gathering.

"Yes, but so am I!" an deep voice was heard. "You all knew me as Lilypaw, but now I am back as Darkpaw and I shall rule the forest!"

"I thought I exiled you?" Said Vanillastar. He tilted his head in confusion. "Oh well. Since I am the Clan leader, I have more authority than you, even though I am a crappy leader, and so I can get my revenge since you killed Lavendarstar and Glasswater and Devilkit and a bunch of other cats! From now on, your name is officially LILYBLOSSOM!"

Laughter was heard throughout the clearing, and Lilyblossom blushed. He was so embarrased! "I will kill you all, if it is the last thing I do!" he said, and ran up to Vanillastar, with his claws extended. The dragon followed him, flying through the air. Everyone screamed when they saw the dragon!

"Fine! You are both exiled from the forest!" Vanillastar said, but it was too late – the dragon breathed out fire and it burned Vanillastar! He lost a life! "Now go! Otherwise I will change your warrior name to something even worse!"

Lilyblossom hated this idea, and he did not want the dragon killing anyone because he wanted to do it himself, so he retreated with his winged companion.  
**You retreated because of **_**that**_**? Okay, now I don't have any respect for you anymore. **  
"Yay for Vanillastar!" Moonshimmer and Tranquila chanted. "See, you are a good leader!"

"Tranquilpaw! I have been looking for you everywhere!" a dark grey cat walked over. It was Startalon. "And I think you should get your officiall medicine cat name. From now on, you will be known as Tranquildream."  
**Awful name. And she's a medicine cat! You can't just annouce her a medicine cat like she's a warrior!**  
"Tranquildream! Tranquildream!" the cats chanted their support. The loudest was her fellow medicine cat, Gaysparkle. He bounded cheerfully over to her.

"What is wrong?" he asked concernedly, noticing the tears down her face. "Do not cry!"

"Screepaw died!" Tranquildream wept.

"Tranquildream! I am so sorry!" he said, giving her a sympathetic lick on the forehead.

"I wish I could be happy again, but... he is gone!"

"Hey, you can always be happy when you want to!" Gaysparkle said optomistically.

"Thank you, Gaysparkle." The black and white she-cat said softly.

"No problem."

"Anyway, let us get on with the gathering!" Dragonstar said. "One of our warriors, Bleedinglove, was found dead in the camp yesterday. He was bleeding from his throat, and we don't know what happened. I bet it was Lilyblossom though!" Everyone booed at the mention of Lilyblossom's name.

"Well, now that he is gone, we have got nothing to worry about, right?" a ginger cat asked.  
**Yeah, because he totally won't be back. Totally.**  
"I guess." Said Dragonstar. "Well, that is all. You are now free to chat under the sacred truce of StarClan." He stepped down, and all the cats began to have conversations. Tranquildream was still sad, even though Gaysparkle had tried to cheer her up, so he tried talking to her again.

"Do you not think Screepaw would have wanted you to move on?" he pointed out.  
**It hasn't even been one hour!**  
"I guess." Tranquildream said, and sighed. "I just wish he could have earned his warrior name. He was such a good cat. But you're right. There is nothing I can do, so I might as well forget about him... besides, I am beginning to think I like another cat."  
**Seriously?! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN AN HOUR! And I think I even know who she likes.**  
"Really?" Gaysparkle said in surprise. He did not think she could ever love another cat! "Who is it?" He thought it must have been someone like Braveheart or Talonclaw – they were great warriors who any she-cat would love!

"Well, I do not really think I should tell you – I do not know whether he likes me back. And I do not know whether he even likes she-cats..."  
**Yep, I do know who she likes.**  
"No, come on. I am your friend, you can trust me."

"Hey!" a voice suddenly chimed in. It was Freezingpaw, an annoying apprentice from EmeraldClan. "Are you really gay, or was your mother just really mean?"  
**Both.**  
"For your information, I am just happy." Gaysparkle said, unamused.  
**Oh yeah, that too.**  
"Oh. Okay, bye!" She skipped off to irritate some other cats.

"Well that is one thing cleared up." Tranquildream muttered to herself.

"What?" Gaysparkle asked confusedly. "Anyway, come on, who is it?"

"Well, I will tell you, if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I swear on my life."

"It is you." She whispered in his ear.  
**Told you so.**

Meanwhile, another threat was lurking in the forest. A group of black and white creatures were sitting in a circle, talking. "This territory is great! It has everything we need – forests, meadows, marshland, and I am sure there's even something we could do with that desert..."

"But your majesty, we are greatly outnumbered by the cats. There are too many of them!"

"Yeah, but judging by how they reacted when we killed one of their warriors and left him in the camp, they will not last long. They will all be too scared!"

Another of the creatures spoke. "We need to watch out for a little white one with purple eyes. She chased me away once!"

"Stripe, if you ran away from a cat, surely you are not worthy of being in our elite force."

"But she is tough!"  
**Please. What can she do except bring cats back to life with her creepy powers?**  
"Fine, fine. You can stay. But we need to get rid of her. She could be a danger to us all!"

"Agreed. The purple-eyed one must die!"  
**I have no idea who this is, but I think I like them.**

Later that night, the warriors went back to their Clans. Tranquildream went back to her den, tired and exhausted, and lay down in her nest. She drifted off to sleep. She found herself in the forest, at the exact same place where her beloved Screepaw died. The air smelled of his sweet scent, and then... she saw him!

"Screepaw!" she called excitedly. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"Tranquildream," he said softly, and they touched noses. "It pains me to be away from you. But because you are a medicine cat, you can get dreams from StarClan, so we can be together again."

"Y-you do not mind that Gaysparkle likes me... right?" Tranquildream asked, anxious that maybe he wouldn't accept it.

"Do whatever you want with him. He does not have to know about us."

**So, you'll gonna cheat on him? And tehnicaly you're gonna cheat on Screepaw too? **

Screepaw sat down next to her, their tails linked. "Well, the real reason I came to see you is to warn you of a great danger that is coming. It is time to show your true colours, because they are those of enemies!" he said mystically.  
**What the..? Show your true colors? What the hell does that mean?!**  
"What do you mean?" Tranquildream asked, but before she could say anything else, he'd disappeared! "Why do StarClan cats always do that?" she wondered.  
**I'm with Tranquildream on that one.**

The next day, everything was back to normal in the SapphireClan camp. Cats were hunting, patrolling, eating, and sharing tongues. Moonshimmer picked up a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and begun to eat it. But then she saw a face poking through the tunnel leading into the camp. It was black-and-white striped.

"What is that?" she thought. The face disappeared, and re appeared a few seconds later, followed by many others of it's kind. And that was when Moonshimmer saw the rest of the creatures!

"BADGER ATTACK!" she yowled! The badgers came running through the camp, running to the warrior dens.  
**Yes! The camp's under attack!**  
"Everyone! Wake up!" she shouted.

She darted over to a badger that was by the nursery, and slashed it in the face!

"No one hurts my kits and gets away with it!" she said boldly!**  
The only one who hurts your kits is you.**  
The warriors began to come out of their dens and fight the badgers off. Tranquildream ran up to Moonshimmer and said "This must be what Screepaw was talking about in my dream! Because they're all black and white, and I am black and white too!"  
**You are? Screepaw, you're stupid.**  
Moonshimmer was confused, but she and the other warriors continued trying to chase the badgers off. One of them had Mockingbirdheart pinned to the ground, so Moonshimmer jumped on it's back and bit it's neck! The badger jumped up in shock, and ran away!

Then Moonshimmer put her paw on Mockingbirdheart, and his wounds were healed.

Eventually, they managed to chase all the badgers away, and Tranquildream and Moonshimmer repaired all the dens. Vanillastar was proud of both of them, and so he let them have extra fresh-kill. But Moonshimmer did not want to be treated any differently, so to make up for it she went out and caught some more prey – two rabbits, a vole, two chipmunks, a kestrel, three squirrels, and a wolf!  
**A WOLF?! But-b-but... **starts crying***  
She gave the wolf to her kits, and they all became big and strong. She gave the kestrel to Vanillastar, and he was happy because it was a present from the one he loved. She gave the squirrels to Tranquildream and her kits, kept the vole for herself (she was slightly hungry, after all)

**Oh, yeah, just slightly, because she's just that perfect.**

and put the rabbits and the chipmunks on the fresh-kill pile for the rest of her Clanmates.

Elsewhere in the forest, a dark brown shape lay on the forest floor. It was not very obvious that it used to be a cat. It's fur was in tatters and it's eyes glazed. It had scars all over its body. It looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards! Its tongue hung lazily out of its mouth. And then it began to twitch! It scrambled up, and stood up straight, an evil grin on it's face. You wouldn't have thought it was alive, and in fact it was not – it was undead. It's ugly bloodshot eyes glared around the forest, looking for victims. But most of all, looking for the ginger guy that had killed it.

This creature was Jasminedung – in her zombie form.

**Zombie? Really? **_**Really?**_


	12. Ancient equals Phantom

**Shira the Mage- She really did that? Wow, and then us flamers are the bad guys. Sure, I'll check out your story :)**

Chapter 10

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!  
I think I am improving a lot!

**You think wrong.**

I am listening to all lot of the conscrutive critism that you all gave me and I am working on making my story better I hope you like it! Nya! NYA! ^_^

Lillyblossom was dreaming!

Well, he did not like being called Lillyblossom, and had decided instead to call himself Deathheart.

**Raise your hand if you saw this coming! *raises hand***

Deathheart made him sound so much scarier! In fact, as he was walking back from the gathering he told his name to the dragon and it was so scared that it turned into a mouse, right there! He had not eaten it though, it could still breathe fire! He would keep it until later.

Anyway, Deathheart was dreaming. He was in a place that was so dark, he could not see anything! It did not help that he only had one eye! But in this big black space, there was nothing but darkness! No moon, so stars, no sun! All there was was darkness and mist. Deatheart liked it though. It was evil, just like him. He started walking around, but found that even if he was moving, he was not going anywhere.

He was floating!

"Hello!" he called out, moving so it was like he was walking but also sort of swimming. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes. Hello."

As soon as Deathheart looked up, he found himself face to face with a cat. A cat with white fur with big red splotches like blood, all over his body, and some faded yellow spots. To Deatheart it looked like all the color was dripping off his pelt!

**Perhaps he's related to Rock?**

He hissed and moved back, finding he could walk again, even though there was no ground.

"Who are you?" Deathheart hissed. He was very hungry and wanted to eat the cat right there,

**Oh yeah, I forgot he was a cannibal.**

but when he swiped at it, his paw went right through him! "You're a ghost!" he meowed.

"Yes, I am. My name is... Ancient.

**And that dramatic pause was needed because...?**

Because I am old, older than you or the forest! But I have come to you Lillyblossom-"

"Deathheart." Deatheart meowed.

"-Deathheart, to ask you for help."

Deathheart laughed! He laughed so loud that his entire dream space rumbled around him! He pounded his paws on the floorless-floor and wagged his tail like a dog! he laughed way longer than he could in the real world, and by the time he was done, he felt like he had no more air in him! He had laughed almost to death! And then he turned to face Ancient.

"Help you! Ha! do you not know! I am evil, I do not HELP cats! HA!"  
**I know, right? How could he be so stupid to think that you would help him?**  
But Ancient was laughing too! He did not have as powerful a laugh as Deathheart, but he could keep on laughing forever because he was already dead! But he did eventually stop laughing and faced Deathheart. He purred loudly and spoke again.

"I am evil too! That is why I ned you! You are avery evil cat, but you are also sort of small,

**Small?**

and you do not know how to be evil properly!

**This I have to agree. Come one, you didn't attack those morons that calll themselves Clan cats because they were laughing at your name.**

I can help you! I can make you even more evil!"

"SHUT UP!" Deathheart growled. "I am NOT small, and I am more evil than you could ever be! I do not need any cats help!" he tried to turn and run, but he was floating like a fish again! "FOXDUNG!" He yelled, trying to get away from the ancient cat who had insulted him.

"You are wrong Deatheart. Eating the wrong cats has made you undersize.

**Whaaat? What do you mean, **_**wrong **_**cats? Guys, I'm starting to feel a little creeped out by this Ancient guy.**

Your leader named you Lillyblossom in front of all four Clans. And right now, all your evil cats who you had not long ago are gone. And a fox ate your dragon-mouse!"

"What! How do you know this?"

"I am evil, but I am also wise. and if you listen to me you can also be wise. I am offering you everything you have ever needed to rule the forest! Trust me!"  
Then he did something remarkable! He went up to Deathheart and licked his face!

**EWW! That is digusting!**

Right where his eye had been!

**Even more disgusting!**

And then Deathheart had a new eye!

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

it was black, black like death! But as Deatheart began to laugh, it glowed rainbow!

"I have given you something amazing, Deathhaert. I have given you this special sight, so we may communicate in the waking world. And if you listen to me, I will make you very, very bad!"

Deathheart nodded frantically! He wanted to wake up and try out his new eye, right then!

**Try it out? It's an eye, for StarClan's sake, not a skateboard!**

He told that to Ancent!

"Okay then." Ancient purred.. he walked up to Deatheart and touched noses with him. Then he purred and rubbed Deathearts face with his muzzle!

**Woah, woah, woah. Moving a bit too quickly there, buddy.**

But Deatheart did not wake up! He waited, and asked Ancient "Why have not I woken up?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye..." Ancient said in a soft tone. "Now that we are bonded by the, um, evil sight

**Evil sight? **

We will be closer than any two cats in the forest. And I just wanted to see you off before you left my home and went into the waking world."

Deatheart recognized that tone of voice! That was love!  
**EW! LOVE?! HOW CAN SOMEONE LOVE DEATHEART **_**THAT**_** WAY?!**  
"Ew! I do not want to love you, Ancient! I just want to be taught to be evil! I am a bad cat, and I do not love you!"

He did not miss the look of sadness in Ancients eyes as he faded away. it made Deatheart happy that the cat was sad, but it also made him a little sad himself.  
**Oh no... tell me he's not... no... guys, HE'S FALLING IN LOVE! GIVE HIM SOME MEDICINE, QUICKLY!**  
Then he woke up! He had been sleeping under a log with his dragon-mouse next to him, but now it was gone! Perhaps it had really all been real! He ran to a puddle and looked in, and sure enough he had a new black eye where his old scar had been. And when he called out in his brain for Aincent, he found that hie eye turned gold, and he could hear Ancients voice!

"Very good, my...um, apprentice!"

He still had that dumb love voice! But Deathheart shook it off. That dumb cat would learn that he was an evil cat, and he could not love any other but himself! So instead of acknowledging it, he shhok his head and began to walk.

"So how do I be more evil?" He asked in his brain.

"Okay, the first thing you must do is go to your old camp and Kill Jasminedung. She will get in the way of all your plans!"

"Jasminedung?" He asked. "I thought I already killed her! I know I did, she tasted awful!"  
**Poor Jasmine! I can't believe that the author's calling flamers mean yet she creates a charcter in the story who smells bad and is named Jasmine**_**dung**_** based on one of her bad reviewers. How mature of you, Tainted Purifacation.**

Jasminedung is a different kind of evil than you, dear. She does not even have potential to be a king of cats or a horrible leader! She is just a bad seed among cats. And that makes her impossible to kill, unless you kill her again.

**Am I the only one who's really confused right now?**

Until she is out of the way, your plans can not go on."**  
Er, why? What can she do to stop you? Or are you just being mean to Jasmine again?**

"All right then, I will kill her! Where is she?" He looked around, not knowing if Ancient could see out of his eye or brain or...whatever. But he only heard Ancient sigh in his brain.

**How can you hear someone sigh in their brain?**  
"I do not know. I have not walked this place in a long long time. The best thing you can do is look around for her. She has an awful stench you won't forget!"

Deatheart bounded off into the forest in search of Jasminedung. He smelled lots of things in the forest, he smelled mouse and fox (That must have been the one that ate his mouse-dragon because it also smelled like fire!) and he smelled the smell of all of Tranquidream and Moonshimmers kits...

"You can not eat those!" Aincents voice popped in.

As Deatheart was running along, he sighed sadly. "Why?"  
**Because they'll taste disgusting. I mean, they have Moonidiot and Tranquilstupid's blood! How can you eat **_**that**_**?!**

''What makes you think tiny cats will make you grow bigger? You must not eat those kits unless I say so! there are plenty other to choose from."

"Okay..." Deatheart sighed sadly.

Then he smelled something! Something that to him, smelled wonderful! it was like death and rotted skin and old blood mixed with hate and anger!

**That's not wonderful, that's gross!**

It was the most wonderful smell in the entire forest to Deatheart

**Psycho.**

He did not know where it came from, but he chased after it until he found the source! and the he saw her! The big gray cat with wide green eyes that still looked sort of dead! Jasminedung!

In his head, he heard Ancient tell him to kill her, but for some reason he did not want to. When Jasminedung had been a Clanmate, he had not seen her as anything more than a big loud annoying cat. But now that she was undead, he could see her true use. She was evil, and he loved her!  
**WHAT?! You can **_**love**_**?!**

''What are you doing!" Ancient meowed. "Kill her!"

"I can not!" Deatheart

**I just noticed that she started misspeling Deathheart.**

meowed. "She is too wonderful! I love her, Ancient!"  
***shudders* He can love... that's... creepy.**

''Nooo!" Ancient yowled, and Deatheart could feel his own sadness in his body. "But I love you, Deatheart! Why do you think I gave you this gift? I will continue to teach you to be evil, but I will also be very sad. And now I feel like I have permission to ask you for a favor-"

But Ancient was cut off! Jasminedung had leapt at Deatheart, and was trying to kill him!

**Yeah, I don't think she likes you Deathheart.**

But she was still a zombie, and Deatheart tossed her off easily. Then he he rubbed his face with hers and purred out all his love!

**Anybody else feeling both creeped and grossed out?**

And for a split second, it looked as though she was going to purr back! But then a bright light shone out of nowhere and she screamed as loud as a dead cat

**What, do dead cats scream louder then living ones?**

could and fell to the ground, dead again.

**Sunsetshine: Now you know what's like to die twice.**

Deatheart was MAD! He jumped up and looked around for the source of the light! Then a small group of cats leapt out of the bushes and faced Deatheart! He didn't recognize most of them, but he saw his two stupid sisters, and he realized all the other smaller cats would be their kits! He growled loudly!

"You killed my love!"**  
I knew you weren't really the good guys!  
**"We had to, dear brother." Moonshimmer said in her sweet-as-honey voice.

**I hate that voice.**

"She was a bad cat, a very bad cat, and we couldn't have her running around our territory being mean! and we can not have you doing that either! So get out!"

"No!" he hissed, shuffling his paws in the ashes of Jasminedung. "I will not leave! I will rule you all!"  
**YAY!**

''Then we will kill you!" Said a small voice. Deatheart looked around and saw that two small black kits had said it.  
***laughs* Yeah, right! Like that's gonna happen!**  
"My kits are not afraid to harm you. They have powers of love and light, and they will take away your evil, just as they did with Jasminedung." meowed Tranquildream.  
**Seriously? I swear, if this author isn't copying Disney, no one is.**  
"Ha! I would like to see them try!"

"Okay then. My kits, Moonshimmers kits, Get him!"  
**And what, you're just gonna stand there and gossip? You're wonderful mothers...**  
He expected them all to run at him, but instead they all got on their paws and began to pound the earth until it glowed!

***starts crying* HOW BAD CAN THIS STUPID STORY GET?!**

it glowed brighter and brighter until one kit, a pure white kit with a small black heart on it's chest, stepped forward.  
**Moonshimmer's kit, I presume?**  
"Now, Lovekit!" Yowled Moonshimmer.

Deatheart got up to run, but Ancients voice interrupted. "Do not run! I will protect you! Stand still!"

And so he did. And when the beam of light hit him, he could feel tiny flames licking at his fur, but it did not do anything! in his brain, he could hear Ancients voice yowling and protecting him! The cat really did love him! But even though he was safe now, he still did not love him back!

When the kits had failed, Tranquildream screamed and rounded them all up and ran back to camp! But Ancient told Deatheart to Tell Moonshimmer to stay! And so he did! Moonshimmer looked worried, but stayed because he had asked politely!

'Now..." Ancient said. "Tell her to go to the edge of the territory and find the bones of an old dead cat. Tell her to bring him back to life!"

"Why?"

"Because it will help make you even more evil! Do it!"

He did so, and Moonshimmer looked confused.

"Why would I do that?"  
''Because..I have turned a new leaf. And those are the bones of a cat I killed.I would like to apologize to it."  
**You're an awful liar. But knowing Moonidiot, she'll buy it.**  
It hurt him to sat the word apologize, but it got Moonshimmer to do it.

**Told you so.**

With Deatheart in hot pursuit, they ran to the edge of the territory where, sure enough, the bones were. And then Moonshimmer went right over and touched them! And then the bones glowed and glowed!

**Creep-ay...**

And then they turned into a cat! Not just any cat, they turned into the cat Deathheart had met in his dream! But then Moonshimmer gasped as well!

"Ancient!" Deathheart screeched!

"Phantom!" Meowed Moonshimmer!  
**WHOAH! THEY'RE THE SAME CAT?! HOLY COW!**  
"Thats right." The cat said, licking his ginger body and golden spots. "You have brought me back to life, my love." He said to Moonshimmer. Deatheart saw Moonshimmer sway under his gaze, and realized he loved her too!

"I am back, but I have a problem, dearest." He said to Moonshimmer. "Even though you are wonderful and sweet and gorgeous, I have become evil!

**Wait, how did Moonshimmer manage to bring him, who's evil, back to life, and not Screepaw, who was only pretending to be evil? Is this StarClan's doing? I mean, based on the awfuly flawed logic, it's gotta be...**

And I am in love with Deathheart now! I have given him more than a few stupid kits, and I will protect him from you and your good ways! Because you rejected me, Deathheart and I will rule the forest!"

**Yay! Go team Evil Creepy Guys!**


	13. Vanillamoron is finally dead

**Guest- I've heard that this was conifirmed a trollfic, and the author was being tricky. Jasmine is a person who flamed her story, so she put her in her story and treated her like crap.**

Chapter 11

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!  
Sorry this took so long to get up! Why is everyone calling me a troll?! I don't live under a bridge and eat goats!

**The author not knowing missing the point when called a troll: check**

Oh, and thanks to everyone who says I'm getting better at this. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Unless they're flames. Then you can go away. :(

**Look kid, **_**everyone**_** gets flamed once. Considering that your story is a trollfic, **_**of course you'll**_** get flamed more than usual.**

Moonshimmer gasped. "But... I thought you loved me!"

"I thought you loved me, until you went off with that Vanilla mousebrain,"

**He's an idiot, I agree. But you're a creep.**

Phantom scowled.

"But now, his kit is on my side! You cannot stop us now!"

"What?" Moonshimmer gasped. "Chocolatekit?!"  
**Ooh, her kit's a baddie! Might be cliche, but HELL YEAH!**

A chocolate-brown tom stepped out of the shadows. "My name is no longer Chocolatekit. I am now Chocolaterain, warrior of the Dark Forest!"  
**Woah, what a mighty name! I'm shaking in my boots! **

"But... how did you grow so fast?"  
**How long has it been, by the way?**

"Time is not an element in the dark Forest!" Phantom explained. "Over the course of only a few weeks, your little-little kit became the warrior you see before you!"  
**Um, shouldn't that mean that he wouldn't age at all?**

"You mean-"

"That is right!" Deathheart snapped. "The Afterlife is the fifth dimention!"  
**...What does that have to do with the conversation?**

Tranquildream looked confused. "I thought love was?"  
**Actually, you're both wrong. There is no fifth dimension (Someone correct me if I'm wrong).**  
"No, foolish medicine cat!" Chocolaterain replied. "And now that I am a fully grown warrior, I can kill you!" he lunged forward, knocking Tranquildream off her feet. She turned around and scrammed him in the face! The dark brown tom backed away, blood dripping from the open wounds across his face. At the same time, the other two cats chose their victims. Deathheart jumped towards Beautifulpaw, but she quickly dodged him! The little she-cat leaped on his back and started raking her claws down, and the ginger cat screeched in pain! Meanwhile, Moonshimmer and Phantom were fighting viciously.

"If you love me, why are you trying to killme?" she asked.  
**Because you dumped him?**

"Because you betrayed me! What does it look like?" the golden tom sighed.

**I know, she's just **_**so**_** incredibly stupid.**

Deathheart's rainbow eyes were glowing madly, and he slashed out at Cheetahkit! So Moonshimmer decided to defend her kit. She wriggled out from beneath Phantom, and lunged for her brother, bowling him over. The ginger cat snarled at her, but he couldn't fight back, because Moonshimmer was too strong! Then suddenly, his eye went black, and he heard Phantom's voice. Don't try to fight back. Make it look like you're loosing,then fight back.

What's the point in that? Deathheart thought. How is that supposed to make me look strong? However, Phantom had been right before, so he could be right again. So Deathheart relaxed, surrenduring. But Moonshimmer thought of this as an advantage, and raked her claws down Deathheart's belly. He gritted his teeth from the agony, but then was shocked to see Phantom come leaping over and knocking Moonshimmer off him!

The golden speckled tom came over and touched Deathheart's wounds, and they begun to heal. "Stop touching me!" Deathheart snapped. "I know you love me, but you do not have to show it publicly!"

**Yeah, it's kinda creepy.**

Then he suddenly realized what was happening. "Hey, wait! You're healing me. Oh. Okay. Carry on." He may have been the meanest cat in the forest, but he didn't have the power of healing so he let Phantom do that. The golden tom then went in pursued of Moonshimmer. He jumped and landed on her back, but she quickly turned over and sent him flying into the side of a nearby tree!

"That's for joining my evil brother!" she snapped. Phantom shook his head wearily and ran back towards her, but stopped with a halt when he heard Tranquildream scream.

"Suicidepaw!" she gasped. The little black tom lay lifeless in the middle of the clearing, blood dripping from his wounds! "Why is everyone I love dying?"

**You called him Suicidekit, He was meant to die, poor thing.**

she sobbed. "And who killed him?" She demanded.  
**Isn't it obvious?**

"It was me!" Chocolaterain snarled "I wanted to prove that I can kill, too!"

"Well done, my step-son." Phantom congratultated him.

"No son of mine would do that!" Moonshimmer frowned. Suddenly, Vanillastar appeared.

"Hey! Lilyblossom! I thought I exiled you?"

**What in the world made you think that that would've stopped him from coming back?**

he said, turning to the rainbow-eyes cat. "Go away!"

"No" Deathheart replied! "I will not go away, because I reject you're authority!"  
**Go Deathstar! Yay!**

"Get out of our territory." He demanded.

"I won't."

"Very well," Vanillastar sighed. "Come, my warriors!" he shouted behind him. The whole of SapphireClan came! Mockingbirdheart, Sunsetshine, the whole lot! Even Mysteryheart and her kits. Even the elders came.

**Okay, we figured, the entire StupidClan came.**

They all marched behind Vanillastar, and stopped. And then, all synchronized, they started chanting.  
**WHAT?! CHANTING?! **_**CHANTING**_**?!**

"LILYBLOSSOM! LILYBLOSSOM!"

The ginger cat blushed, and fled in humiliation. Phantom sighed, and followed him, and Chocolaterain whent with them.  
**WHAT THE HELL?! THAT DROVE YOU AWAY?! CHANTING DROVE YOU AWAY?!**

Moonshimmer ran over towards her Clan. She was stunned! They had shown up just in time! Moonshimmer went up to Vanillastar. "Vanillastar, how did you know that I was here and they were fighting me?" she asked him.

"I heard lots of yowling and screaming, so I came over. I was shocked when I say this happening" he responded. "I don't know what I would have done if you had been killed, Moonshimmer.

**I woud've been smiling like the Cheshire cat and dancing around like a lunatic**

Nobody else can become leader when I die!"

Moonshimmer nodded because she knew about her responsibilities. "But I am okay, and it is all thanks to you and the Clan. Maybe you aren't that bad of a leader after all!"

"Hey, that's right!" said Mockingbirdheart from the crowd. "Vanillastar saved you from being killed and hurt! He did something very good!"

"Yes he did. I think he isn't a very terrible leader at all, just not a very amazing leader!" Braveheart agreed with him.

"VANILLASTAR! VANILLASTAR!" everybody chanted, but not like they did with Lilyblossom's name. They were showing Vanillastar that they thought he was good!

**He's not good! Nobady who's 'good' wouldn't wanna Moonshimmer to take over!**

Vanillastar blushed, but not because he was embarrassed. "Thank you everyone. It is good to know that sometimes I can be a good leader."

Suddenly, someone else came. They crept in the shadows while everyone was still chanting. "Nobody can see me and I will win" it said with a smirk. Nobody saw the cat creep up right behind Vaillastar.

Vanillastar coughed. "Anyway, we should get going. Moonshimmer, come with us, and you will have the best piece of freshkill

**Doesn't she **_**always**_** have the best piece of fresh-kill?**

toni-" Vanillastar stopped abruptbly!

His throat was slashed and he screamed! Everyone else screamed too and backed away! Moonshimmer looked around to see who did it! She was looking a lot until she saw rainbow eyes staring back at her. "Lilyblossom!"

It was Lilyblossom! "My name is Deathheart, you fool!" he snarled. "And I have come back! You made me very angry by taunting me, so I killed your leader and got my revenge!"  
**Yeah! Vanillamoron's dead!**  
Moonshimmer laughed at him. "You are stupid, Deathheart! Vanillastar has a lot of lives left!"  
"No, I do not!" Vanillastar said very weakly because his throat was slashed. "I got very sick a few moons ago, and now I only have one life."**  
Wait, you got really sick and lost eight lives and nobody noticed a thing?! I know leaders don't usually tell their Clan that they've lost a life, let alone eight of them, but still!?**

"Everybody in the crowd gasped because Vanillastar had never told anyone about this! "Vanillastar, no!" shouted Moonshimmer.  
**Vanillastar, yes!**

"It's okay, Moonshimmer! When I die, you will be leader, and SapphireClan will be the strongest Clan to ever live!" the leader said with a cough of blood.

"But I can't be leader!" Moonshimmer cried sadly. "I'm too young! I can't be leader for another moon at least! StarClan would be angry!"  
**Hell they would.**

Deathheart laughed evily, as in "mwahahaha". "Then I can take over" he said.

Moonshimmer snarled at him. "You could never be leader! You are exiled, and StarClan would never accept you!"  
**Who cares about StarClan's acceptence?**

"I don't care!" Deathheart also snarled. "I do not need nine lives! I am strong and evil enough to rule them anyway!"

Vanillastar was very stressed. "Before I die, you must work this out, Moonshimmer!" he wheezed. "Kill him!"

Moonshimmer looked at her feet in thought. "I can't" she concluded. "He is evil, but he is still my brother."

Vanillastar nodded. "I understand. But if you can't be leader, who will be? Sparklefur would'nt really enjoy being leader! It is a lot of work!"  
**Just because you're lazy, doesn't mean everyone else is too.**

Then Sparklefur walked up and shook her head. "I can do it until Moonshimmer is ready. It won't be long at all!"

"No" yelled Deathheart, "I will be leader! Not you!" But then Sparklefur growled at him and pounced on him! "You are so much bigger than me!" he yelled. Sparklefur said "Yes, and I can kill you right now!" as she unsheathed her claws. She was going to kill him!

Deathheart stopped squirming under her and aid "I give up! My plans will all fail if I die now!"**  
Really, Deatheart? Really? *sighs loudly* Come on, I'll bring you to Mapleshade, she'll fix this mess you've become.**  
Spaklefur got up and let him go. He stood up and his eyes were rainbow with rage! "You have beaten me this time, SapphireClan! But I will never give up!" and then he ran away!

Vanillastar had died while Deathheart was talking. Moonshimmer started to sob. She bent down to touch her nose to the former leader's. "You were a better leader than you said you were," she said through her tears. Everybody in the Clan dipped their heads to honor him, because he was now in StarClan.

Sparklefur was also crying, but she hid it so she looked more noble. "SapphireClan, Vanillastar has died. I will become your leaer, but I will retiere in a few moons, when Moonshimmer is old enough to become Moonstar." And so she walked away to share dreams with StarClan and become leader. The Clan went home. Moonshimmer did not think she could sleep that night.

The next day, Moonshimmer was awakened by the booming voice of Sparklefur. "May all cats old enough to catch their own pray came over to me for a Clan meeting!", she said.

Moonshimmer stretched and yawned.

"Do you think StarClan accepted her?"

**Nope, they'll probably pull out a Nightstar if I'm any good at guessing, and I am.**

Tranquildream asked her siter. Moonsimmer shrugged. "Why wouldn't they? She'd be a good leader."

Tranquilpaw nodded and said "I guess."

All the cats sat down in front of Sparklefur, eager to hear what she had to say. "Last night, I shared dreams with StarClan. They have given me my new name and name lives. I am now Sparklestar, leader of SaphhireClan."

Everybody in the Clan was happy, because they liked her and thought she'd be an okay leader until Moonshimmer was. "SPARKLESTAR! SPARKLESTAR! SPARKLESTAR! " they chanted.

Moonshimmer said to Sparklestar, "Thank you for agreeing to be leader for me. And your new name is beautiful!"  
**It's awful.**  
Sparklestar nodded at her. "Thank you, Moonshimmer. I know you can't be leader. But I know that you can do one thing."

"What?" asked Moonshimmer. Sparklestar smiled at her.

"I choose you to be my deputy, "

**Of course. What else could've it been?**

the new leader said, "So it'll be almost like you're leader!"

Moonshimmer was very happy! She had hoped Sparklestar would say that! "I would be honored!" she said. She was honored!

EverybodY also felt good for Moonshimmer. They chanted her name too! "MOONSHIMMER! MOONSHIMMER! MOONSHIMMER!" and Moonshimmer felt so proud!

Tranquildream gave her sister a happy lick. "Congratulations, Moonshimmer! You'll do great!"

"Thank you!" Moonshimmer thanked Tranquildream. "But we shouldn't be celebrating right now. We are in danger. Lilyblossom may come back at any moment and do evil things!"

Sparklestar knew this. "I know," she said with a nod. "We will need an extra patrol to keep watch. Can you organize it, Moonshimmer?"

"Okay. Me, Sparklestar, and Tranquildream will stay here." Moonshimmer began. "The rest of your, watch the borders, and fight Lilyblossom, Chocolaterain, and Phantom if you see them try to get in!"

Everybody agreed and most of the cats in the Clan went on the big patrol. Moonshimmer her sister and the new leader stayed back to watch camp. "That was a very smart order you gave everyone, Moonshimmer. I wish I could have thought of that." Sparklestar said.  
**Anyone with half a brain could've thought of that. Don't pretend you're too stupid to have thought of that.**

Moonshimmer smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm smart,

**Er, no you're not.**

but you're probably one of the strongest cats I've ever seen!"

"You could have killed Lilyblossom if you wanted to. But you are too good. I admire you a lot." Sparklestar smiled also at her.

Suddenly, Braveheart came running into camp! "Sparklestar! We're under attack! We can't get the intruder to go away, for we are not strong enough!"  
**You can't chase away **_**one cat**_**? *raises an eyebrow* Okay, I knew you guys are cowards, but not **_**that**_** big cowards.**

"It's Lilyblossom, isn't it?" said Moonshimmer. But Braveheart shook his head!

"No, it's someone else! I've never seen him before, but he says his name is… Ancient!"  
**Oh no. Not **_**him**_**! He freaks the hell outta me!**

Sparklestar narrowed her eyes. "That's a weird name. Why is he named Ancient?"  
**Maybe because he's old?**  
Suddenly, Ancient burst into the camp!

**Wow, what a dramatic ending of the chapter!**


	14. An evil tower and a kit without legs

**Crescentclaw- Yes, it was. Brightspirit, Shiningheart and Braveheart were created in honour of Emmy Grace Cherry, a huge Warriors fan, and her parents, Jimmy and Dana Cherry, who all died when a tornado hit their house in 2008. Their cat had survived the tornado but lost the use of one of his/her legs.**

**Derpy girl (Guest)- Thank you very much! Also, Hidden Prophecies is not taken down becuase it doesn't violate the site rules. The grammar and spelling's okay, so it cannot be taken down by the site.**

**EmberskyofShadowClan- Thanks! You're really nice!**

Chapter 12

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

Here is my next chapter, and it's really good! Sorry it took so long because it was really hard because the last chapter had a cliffhanger!

**Oh yeah, I remember that. I can't say it was a very exciting one, tough.**

Thank you all for reading, you are really cool except flamers. Please make a review!

"Hello!" Ancient said. "I am Ancient!" And he was Ancient!  
**Er... We know that..?**  
"Oh no, he's attacking the camp." Sparklestar said.  
**You're all doomed.**  
"Yes, and I want to kill your leader so Deathheart can become the leader of SapphireClan!" And then he killed Sparklestar! Sparklestar was dying so she called Moonshimmer.

"Moonshimmer, I'm dying." She said, croaking her last words.  
**You've got 8 more lives, unless the author pulled a Nightstar and refused to give her nine lives because, let me guess- Moonshimmer should be a leader?**  
"No, you have eight more lives left." Moonshimmer replied.

"No I don't because StarClan didn't accept me."  
**TOTALLY CALLED IT!**  
"No, you can't die because you don't have a deputy and then we wouldn't have a leader!" Moonshimmer said.  
**Aren't you the deputy**? ***checks the previous chapter* It says right here: "I choose you to be my deputy," !**  
"You have to become the leader, Moonshimmer! You're a good leader

**Don't make me laugh.**

and you need to lead SapphireClan!" Sparklestar said!  
**Don't be cruel; they're in enough shit already.**  
"But I'm not ready for another moon yet! StarClan will be mad!" Moonshimmer said.  
**I doubt that they'll be mad.**  
"But StarClan said no to me, and I became leader so it doesn't matter." The whole Clan gasped. "I couldn't become leader because I'm in love…with Chocolaterain!"

**Creepy. She's like, what, 30 cat years older that him? **

Ancient gasped louder than any other cat.

"But you're Chocolaterain's grandmother!"

**WOAH! DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! THAT MAKES IT SUPER-DUPER-ULTRA CREEPY!**

he said loudly! Many shocked SapphireClan members gasped, shocked!

"She can't be Chocolaterain's grandmother because Chocolaterain is my son and she isn't my mother!" Moonshimmer said.  
**She might be Vanillastar's mother, ever thought of that?**  
"Yes she is! Sparklestar's true identity is Daydreamheart."

**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! DAYDRAEMHEART IS DEAD! **_**DEAD!**_** AND SHE AND SPARKLESTAR DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE!**

Ancient said. "When Daydreamheart gave birth to her kits she pretended to die, and went away. Then she came back as Sparklefur, and joined the Clan again a week later!" There was a silence!  
**Okay. I'll just write down everything wrong with that.**

**1\. Sparklefur was already in the Clan when Daydreamheart died, as she became deputy next morning.**

**2\. I know these cats are idiots, but you can't just pretend to be dead! There's like, a millon things wrong with that sentence.**

**3\. Sparklestar and Daydreamheart don't even look alike. How the hell did she change her fur color?!**

**4\. Why would she pretend to be dead? Seriously, why?**

**5\. Nobody noticed she smelled like Dayreamheart? ...Nobody?**

**6\. So she just joined the Clan, became a deputy and nobody noticed a thing?**

**7\. Even implying that any this is possible is wrong.**  
"She did?" Sunsetshine asked! He was amazed!  
**I would be too, if I were you. But mostly, I'm amazed that all of you are so awfuly stupid, yet all of you manage to find a way to end up even more stupid.**  
"Yes, she did and that means Chocolaterain is her grandchild and they can't be in love.

**Gosh, this is **_**exactly**_** like FirestarXStargleam.**

But they are, so she can't be leader! And now I killed her and she has no deputy

**Moonshimmer's the deputy! Trust me, I'm not too happy about it either, but still!**

Deathheart can be SapphireClan's leader!

**Yay! Go Deathstar!**

I'm going to get him." Then he ran out of the camp!

"I'm sorry I never told you." Sparklestar said to Moonshimmer.

"That's okay." Moonshimmer said back. "But don't die because then I have to be leader and I'm not ready." She said!  
**Gosh, will you stop with that "I'm not ready" crap?! It's starting to become really annoying!**

"You have to be leader or Lilyblossom will be leader and he's really mean!" Sparklestar said, with her dying breaths.

"I'm back!" Ancient said and ran into the camp!

**You were gone?**

Deathheart was with him! "Now Deathheart can be the leader of SapphireClan!"  
**Yes! Go Deathstar! Boo, Moonshimmer!**  
"Yay," Deathheart said. Because he got to be the leader of SapphireClan! Then Sparklestar died because she was dying.

**Thank you for pointing out the obvious.**  
"No!" Chocolaterain said, running into the camp and next to Sparklestar's body! Phantom was there too!

**I thought it was Ancient=Phantom?**

Then Chocolaterain angrily killed Ancient!  
**Wha..? Why? Okay, pelase don't tell me that his grandma's feelings were mutal!**  
"Deathheart, I love you!" Ancient said with his last words but Lilyblossom ignored him because he was really mean!

"Now I get to be the leader of SapphireClan!" Lilyblossom said! "Now I am known as Deathstar!"

"Oh, no!" Glasswater said.

**Okay, I'm pretty sure she already died.**

It was really bad, because now Deathstar was leader and Deathstar was mean! But it was too late because Deathstar was already the leader.  
**Will you stop pointing out the obvious?!**  
"I'll stop you!" Moonshimmer said, and unsheathed her claws!

"No you can't because I'm your leader." Deathstar said, and she sheathed her claws again and looked sad. "And now I rule SapphireClan I can rule the whole forest!"

"But if you rule the forest everyone will have to be mean!" Moonshimmer said. "Please don't! I know you're evil, but you must be nice somehow!"

"No! I'm absolutely evil!" Deathstar said loudly!

"Hey everyone! I have something to say! Tranquildream is pregnant again!" Beautifulpaw suddenly exclaimed. Everyone was surprised!  
**AGAIN?! She's a medicine cat! She shouldn't have been pregnant the first time!**  
"Oh no! How did you know that?" Tranquildream said.

"Because I'm psychic and I got your abilities!" Beautifulpaw said.  
**Obviously.**  
"I'm so proud! And yes, I'm pregnant again. The father is Gaysparkle." Tranquildream said! Deathstar screamed, and ran away

**No! What the hell are you doing?! NOW MOONSHIMMER'S GONNA BECOME MOONSTAR!**

because he was amazed Gaysparkle loved she-cats!  
**Yeah... it's offensive, but I can understand why he was surprised.**  
"Yay! SapphireClan is saved!" Sunsetshine said, because SapphireClan was saved!  
**Thank you, Sunsetobvious-who-died-twice-and-we-don't-know-if-he's-a-he-or-she.**  
"I'm going to go now too because Vanillastar is dead and I want a better plan because I need to take over SapphireClan." Phantom said and him and Chocolaterain left the clearing!

"On no, I'm having my kits," Tranquildream said.

**Her pregnancy lasted for three seconds **_**again**_**?! What is wrong with this cat?!**

Moonshimmer went to help her because she had delivered her kits before even though she wasn't a medicine cat! Then Gaysparkle came into the camp because he heard about the kit, but Tranquildream had already had it. Its name was Awesomekit because it was awesome that Moonshimmer had delivered it!  
**No, it wasn't awsome. **  
"I'm really happy we had a kit." Gaysparkle said because he was allowed in the camp because they didn't have a leader! Then Sparklestar woke up!

"He didn't really kill me!"

***blinks* What? Okay, I'm outta here. *leaves* *returns* Oh what the hell, I can't leave you guys along with these... things!**

she said, and she was alive! Everyone in SapphireClan was crying with happiness! "But now we need a new deputy for SapphireClan. So before StarClan—"

"You just made me the deputy." Moonshimmer said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Sparklestar said, and everyone happily went to sleep. Except for Gaysparkle, because he went back to his Clan.

Lilyblossom lay in his den, crying. He didn't let anyone else see though because they would think he wasn't mean and he was really mean! He was crying because he was surprised Gaysparkle liked she-cats because he loved him. And now Ancient was dead, there was such a great chance to tell Gaysparkle his true feelings!**  
So now you do love him? Knowing you can love is... creepy.**  
"Hello," Ancient said, appearing behind him. Trying to wipe away his tears, Deathheart turned around.

"Ancient, you're alive! After you died I almost took over SapphireClan!" he exclaimed.

"Very good, even though you needed my help. Next time I won't help you, so you'll have to do it on your own."

"Okay."

"So why didn't you take over SapphireClan?" Ancient asked. He was looking at Lilyblossom really scarily, and Lilyblossom was scared of him.  
**So we're back to Lilyblossom again, huh?**

"Because I found out some very good information." Lilyblossom said, simply. Ancient nodded.

"Very good Deathheart! Now, soon you will attack SapphireClan on your own, because I won't help you this time."

"Okay." Deathheart said, and he was ready! "Now I'll go and properly take over SapphireClan. See you later!"  
**"I'm gonna go take over a Clan! I'll be back by dinner time! See you later!"**  
"Goodbye, dearie," Ancient said, then he went away.

Meanwhile at SapphireClan it was morning again. And the Clan was talking about how they won against Lilyblossom and Ancient the previous day but how Ancient probably wasn't dead because he was a powerful and mysterious cat. Then Sparklestar noticed something!

"If Ancient got into the camp, he must have needed help from one of us!"

**No, not really. Considering that you are too stupid to notice when an enemy cat is in your territory, it's not too hard to just run around your territory and look for the camp. Plus, Deathheart used to be in your Clan, I'm pretty sure he told Ancient where to go.**

Everyone was shocked!

"But who could that be?" Moonshimmer asked. Nobody knew!  
**Because you're all too stupid.**  
"Everyone!" Beautifulpaw suddenly said. "I have to tell you all something!

**Let me guess- someone's pregnant... again?**

Sunsetshine is pregnant!" Everyone gasped again, it was shocking!  
**So now Sunsetshine is a girl once again.**  
"Oh no!" Sunsetshine said. It was really bad, because of who the father was! "I cant tell you who the father is because it's really bad." She said.  
**Who is it? Deathstar? Phantom/Ancient? Chocolaterain?**  
"That's okay, you can tell us when you want." Moonshimmer said, and they went back to their duties. Sunsetshine went to the nursery because that's where you go when you're going to have kits! She knew she couldn't tell anyone who the father was because they would all be shocked! It was zombie-zombie-Jasminedung!  
**WHAT THE HELL?! JASMINEDUNG IS A GIRL! A GIRL CAN'T BE A FATHER! THIS IS JAZZSONG AND STARGLEAM ALL OVER AGAIN! **  
"Wow, look at that!" Sparklestar shouted out. Sunsetshine ran out of the nursery where everyone was and before them stood a giant evil black tower!

**WHAT?! HOW DID A MOTHERF*****G TOWER JUST APPEAR IN THE CAMP?!**

"Oh no, it must be an evil death tower!

***faints***

And that means Phantom or Lilyblossom must be in it!"

"That's okay, we'll take a patrol in there and stop them from taking over the forest!" Moonshimmer said.

"But the tower is on EmeraldClan's territory! They won't let us go in!"

**Since when do you cats care for the warrior code or anything that is not Moonshimmer?**

Sparklestar said, but Moonshimmer was smarter!  
**As if.**  
"Yes they will because I'll ask them to join us!" She said, and turned to everyone else. "Me, Sparklestar, Beetlescar, Tranquildream and Sunsetshine will go! Come on!" Even though Sunsetshine was a queen she came because she was really nice!

It was almost moonhigh by the time they reached the big scary tower. From RubyClan, Rockwatcher and Sneezenose had joined them. From EmeraldClan Mournfulphantom and Serpentpaw came and from DiamondClan Gaysparkle came so there was lots of them! And Tranquildream was happy because Gaysparkle was there! She also brought Awesomekit too, because he was awesome!

"Now we can finally stop Phantom, Chocolaterain, Lilyblossom and Ancient! We can't kill them though, because killing's mean and we're nice." Moonshimmer said.  
**No, you're not. You'd let someone die because you're scared of rain.**  
But then the tower's doors opened and zombie-zombie Jasminedung was there! Sunsetshine let out a loud squeak because he was scared!  
**Now it's a he again.**

"Welcome to my castle!" Jasminedung said, then Rockwatcher killed her because nobody likes her.

**Poor Jasmine. That's really mean of you, Tainted Purifacion.**

But she had said it was her castle which was weird because it was supposed to be Lilyblossom's! But it was okay, so they went inside.

Inside the castle, it was very well decorated and furnished! There was lots of furniture and in the middle of the entrance hall there was a big statue of a cat! The cat looked just like Jasminedung!

They kept walking and went up lots of flights of stairs,

**Cats don't know what stairs are.**

then they got into an attic.

**Cats don't now what an attic is.**

It was really dark and scary, and when they were in there everyone wanted to go but Moonshimmer said they couldn't!

"I can't see anything in here because it's too dark!" Mournfulphantom said! And she was right and it was really dark in there!

"Yes it is dark! And soon your eyes will be very accustomed to the dark! Because you'll be stuck here in the dark!" Jasminedung said, but they only knew it was her because of her voice, because it was dark!  
**You're not gonna stop saying obvious things anytime soon, huh?**  
"No we won't because we'll get out!" Moonshimmer said.

"No you won't because I won't let you!" Jasminedung said,

**Jasminedung, I like your style!**

and she closed the attic door!

**Cats don't know what doors are.**

They heard the key clicking in it and they were trapped!  
**Cats can't lock doors! And they don't know what a key is!**

"Oh no, we're trapped in the attic!" Sneezenose said!

"We have to get out somehow!" Gaysparkle also said!

"Oh no, I'm having my kits!" Sunsetshine said.

**Of course he/she'll have kits in the worst time and place possible. It's become a tradition in this story**.

Moonshimmer helped her because she'd helped with kits before even though she wasn't a medicine cat! Sunsetshine had four kits, two toms and two she-cats. "How will we get them back to camp?"**  
Good question.**

"We'll all carry one each." Moonshimmer said, and her, Tranquildream, Gazingflight and Sparklestar carried them!

"Moonshimmer you're so clever! You should be the leader!" Gazingflight said.  
**Then your Clan would be even more messed up than it already is.**  
"No I can't yet, but when Sparklestar dies I will be." She replied.

"Okay." Gazingflight said. "I know how we can get out. Look over there!" Everyone turned to see parachute backpacks!

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

They grabbed one each and jumped out of the window!

**YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME! *starts crying***

It was really scary because they fell really fast, but then they pulled out the parachutes and they didn't fall as fast anymore! Soon they were on the ground and they were all alive!

"I'll name the white tom with red eyes Darkkit because there's a little dark bit on his eyes. And I'll name the red she-cat with red eyes Redkit, because she's red. And I'll name the other tom with no legs

**NO LEGS!?**

Giraffekit,

**HOW ABOUT YOU NAME HIM ITSAWONDERTHATHESALIVECONSIDERINGHEWASBORNWITHOUTLEGSKIT?!**

and the other she-cat Moonhighkit because she's really black!"

**Because Blackkit would be too normal.**

Sunsetshine said, and everyone said 'yay'! Then they all went back to their Clans!

Once they were back at EmeraldClan, Dragonstar asked the SapphireClan cats to stay! Everyone else went home except the SapphireClan cats, because they'd been asked to stay at EmeraldClan for some reason!  
**Yeah, why does Dragonstar want them in his Clan?**

"For your bravery in defeating zombie-zombie Jasminedung and parachuting out of a hundred-storey window, I would like to give you your warrior name, Serpentpaw. From now on, you will be known as Serpentfoot. May StarClan make you a really good warrior, so you can be useful to EmeraldClan, or giving you your name wouldn't make any sense." Dragonstar said. Serpentfoot was really happy, because he got his warrior name!

"Now we have to go home." Moonshimmer said, "because the warrior code doesn't let us stay on your territory unless you ask us. Bye!" **  
Er, he did ask you. And since when do you care about warrior code?**  
"Bye Moonshimmer!" Dragonstar said, and the SapphireClan cats also left so they could go back to SapphireClan. But when they were in SapphireClan they were really surprised!

"Watch out, Lilyblossom is attacking!" Sparklestar said really loudly.

"Yes I am!" Lilyblossom said, who was in the middle of the camp attacking! Then he attacked Suicidekit, who died!  
**He was... already... dead.**

"Oh, no! Poor Suicidekit!" Moonhighkit said, and they were all really sad! Then Giraffekit ran over and attacked Lilyblossom, and he was really hurt! Giraffekit was happy because Lilyblossom went away, but he was really sad that he hurt him.

"Well done Giraffekit!" Sparklestar said. "From this day forth, you shall be known as Giraffeclaw!

**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! HE'S A FUCKING ONE-HOUR OLD KIT THAT DOESN'T HAVE LEGS!**

You will be a really good warrior because you beat Lilyblossom!" The Clan cheered, but then they were surprised again!

Gaysparkle was at the entrance to the camp! "I want to join SapphireClan," he said!

**No! Don't! I'm begging you, don't ruin your life by joining them!**


	15. Gaysparkle cheats on Tranquildream

**Shira the Mage- I know, tell me about it.**

Chapter 13

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

I am so sorry to my fans that I did not finish this chapter sooner! REALLY REALLY sorry!

**Calm down. **

My parents were effected by the bad econonomy and we couldn't use the internet or computer

to post this stuffs. We did not have the omney to pay for the internet!

**I'm sorry to hear that, if you're speaking the truth, that is.**

I know it is sad but my dad he found a job and we are glad now and doing WELL so do not worry! We moved and I now have new friends here so I am happy!

**Wait, so your dad's job makes so much money that all the sudden you can move and pay for the internet, but before that you were really poor?**

chapter is really old now but oh well.

"Tranquildream my beautiful love, I have come to join EmeraldClan

**That's okay, you can join EmeraldClan, it's SapphireClan that you should avoid.**

now so that I can be with you and StarClan will be less mad." Gaysparkle had love in his pretty green eyes and he rushed to stand by his mate. "We are both medicine cats I know but I think that they will be less mad if we are at least in the same Clan!"  
**I'm pretty sure that this StarClan doesn't give a damn. If we were talking about a Monshimmer-hating StarClan, on the other hand...**

Tranquildream was so happy that she felt like she could almost cry. Her new mate was so nice and caring to her, and he was almost better than Screepaw had been. She still missed Screepaw, though, but less now that she and Gaysparkle had each other.

**Oh yeah, how long was he dead? A week or so, and you've already moved on. It doesn't seem to me that you miss him too much.**

She loved him so much and was so happy he was going to live with her.

"Awesomekit will not have to be raised only by a single parent now." Gaysparkle meowed.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Gaysparkle!" Tranquildream cried loud. "You are my one true love and you will be the best parent for our dear little Awesomekit."  
**Yup, you don't really miss Screepaw, do you?**  
"Sparklestar does not mind that I'm here now right?" Asked Gaysparkle. He was worried that he would not be able to join the Clan and would have to be sent back to his own clan DiamondClan.

But Sparklestar did not look happy with this! Moonshimmer could see that she was not happy and she was worried. She wanted her sister to be happy with her new mate. She did not want Sparklestar to send Gaysparkle home. That would be so sad!  
**Look, the guy's a medicne cat. What the hell is his Clan gonna do when he leaves?**  
"I do not think that this is a good idea Gaysparkle. You have your own Clan and you have to be their medicine cat since I heard that Troubletail is dead. Is he dead?" Sparklestar was saying to him.  
"Yeah he died. That's okay though because I think that I heard Angelwings say that she wanted to become a medicine cat. I think she would be a good medicine cat we were friends and she seemed like she knew a lot about stuff." Replied Gaysparkle matter of faculty.  
**She still needs the training, which she can't get if you, selfish little brat, leave the Clan. Who's gonna introduce her to StarClan?**

"Oh pretty please let him stay with me Sparklestar!" Tranquildream begged sadly. "You are my mother and you want me to be happy right? Please let him stay with me so that I won't have to raise my little Awesomekit alone."

"I do not even like the name Awesomekit!" Growled Sparklestar!  
**Finally, a cat who actually has some sense around here!**

"Why NOT!"

**Because it's an awful name.**

Tranquildream said unhappy. Gaysparkle did not look happy either. They liked Awesomekit's name because it had a special meaning to them.

"He isn't awesome at all." Sparklestar said. "He's just a little kit who does not deserve a name like that! He had not done anything awesome!"

**You go, girl!**

She was in a bad mood because she was not feeling good. She did not mean to be mean because she was really nice and loved all her kits very much its just that she didn't feel very well that day and needed to take a nap and then she would be better.

"Mother!" exclaimed Moonshimmer. "Why are you saying these things? You're making everyone sad. Stop it right now. Stop being mean!"

**She's not being mean, she's being honest!**

She was so hurt that her own mother was saying mean things to her sister and her sister's mate. It was bad enough that Lilyblossom was mean, but it was even worse if tow people in her family were mean!

Sparklestar stared for a moment with her violet eyes sparkling in anger. She did not want Gaysparkle to join the Clan. But she did not want to hurt the feelings of her kits.

Gaysparkle walked up towards Sparklestar and touched his nose to her paws. "I will serve EmeraldClan well if you let me stay here please."

Sparklestar had a smile. "Okay, Gaysparkle. You're probably a good medicine cat and I could use another medicine cat since so many cats of EmeraldClan get hurt all the time."  
**You already have two medicine cats. DiamondClan doesn't have any!  
**"Its because they are stupid!" said an angry hiss.  
**Yay! Go whoever just said that!**

Everyone turned to see Lilyblossom who wasn't hurt anymore because he had magical powers that came from the Dark Forest.

"That's right… I called them stupid!" He meowed even louder this time! "You hear me. I think all of you are stupid."  
**Oh yeah! Go Deathheart! You tell 'em!**

Gaysparkle was happy that he could join the clan but he was unhappy that Lilyblossom was being so loud and insulting everyone.

**He's not insulting them! They are stupid. They probably don't even know what insulting means.**

He was just so mean and a bother. A pretty bother. But still a bother.

"Oh geeze, shut your stupid mouth already Lilyblossom!" Tranquildream hissed, turning around and scratching her brother on the nose!

**WOAH! **_**Tranquildream**_** did that?**

No one had expected her to do this since she was usually so calm and kind and easy going. She had just finally lost her temper.

Lilyblossom did not know what to do. He had blood dripping off of his nose and into his open mouth. His ears went flat. He had just been told to shut up in front of the whole EmeraldClan! This was so embarrassing.

"If you would just keep your stupid mouth shut and stop being such a mean cat you could be a good member of this clan. But no… you won't. You just carry on and on and I am sick of it so SHUT UP STUPID LILYBLOSSOM!" Tranquildream walked away and so did everyone else except for Gaysparkle who stayed behind.

Lilyblossom looked at Gaysparkle sadly.

"You do not think I'm stupid do you?" He asked his voice sounding softer than it ever had before because he was hurt deep down on the inside and so embarrassed that he couldn't even be angry.

Gaysparkle tilted his head and gave a big sigh. "I don't think you're stupid. But you do talk a little too much. I think you annoy everyone… not me… well sometimes me… I don't even know."

Lilyblossom stared with his eyes changing color to color to color again. "Listen Gaysparkle there is something I really have to tell you and it is so so important to me… even more important than ruling the entire forest and that is VERY important to me… listen."  
**You have to tell him that you're very important to yourself? I mean, what else could it possibly be?**  
"If you are going to say I'm a mousebrain or say that I don't look good I am not going to listen to you. I have beautiful sparkly green eyes that glitter and glint like the sun, and my fur is the shade of such fine chocolate. I am a fine cat. A fabulous cat.

**"I'm fabulous. You're not. So don't talk to me."**

Don't even bother to insult me. I am also not dumb." Gaysparkle said secretly hoping that maybe it was a compliment instead of an insult that Lilyblossom was maybe going to say to him.

"No its not that I swear its not that!" Lilyblossom said. He was desperate.

"Say it then." Gaysparkle said!

"Gaysparkle I…" Lilyblossom was crying tears in soft rainbow colors. This was somethinge he never dared to do before because he was trying to be mean and evil. But this was a special moment so he could get away with not being mean and evil just for a few minutes. "I love you!"  
**WHAT?! YOU CAN FUCKING **_**LOVE**_**?!**  
"What."

Lilyblossom licked Gaysparkle's fluffy dusky brown cheek. "I love you you stupid furball and I don't even know why. I just do. You are the only cat that such an evil soul like me could love.

**YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM! YOU CAN'T LOVE ANYONE! LOVING IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS TO SOMEONE WHO'S EVIL!**

I don't love Ancient or even Jasminedung I love you and only you, my number one medicine cat from StarClan above."

He couldn't tell what Gaysparkle was thinking. He just sat there with an odd look in his eyes. He didn't even move. He just sat. And he kept sitting. He seemed to be thinking long and hard. His tail twitched just a little bit as he examined Lilyblossom with his eyes.

Suddenly there was a purr of delight from Gaysparkle!

"My dearest Xanfor I knew you couldn't resist me for long!" He exclaimed. She had looked around to see if Tranquildream was around before saying this though because he didn't want to see her to here. "Oh I am truly more happy than I've ever been before, and that is saying something indeed!"

He kissed Lilyblossom and they kissed for a long time. In fact they went into private outside the camp and kissed more.

**EW! THAT IS JUST SICK! CATS KISSING... IT'S DISGUSTING!**

They did not want anyone from EmeraldClan to see that Gaysparkle was cheating on poor Tranquildream! And with the mean and evil Lilyblossom too!

"Gaysparkle will you call me Deathheart?" Whispered Lilyblossom into the medicine cat's ear.

"I will call you anything you'd like me to… even though you know I'd prefer to call you Xanfor but I guess I can let it go since I don't think you even like that name." Gaysparkle still thought the name suited Lilyblossom, but Deathheart was good too… as dark and evil sounding of a name as it was.

"Listen my sweet and too disgustingly happy medicine cat friend… If you want to be my mate I have to lay down a few rules." Said Lilyblossom with a fiendish glimmer in his eyes.

"What rules?" Gaysparkle asked intruigined.

"First of all you have to be evil too.

**Obviously.**

I know its hard for someone like you to turn evil because "

"Okay!" Exclaimed Gaysparkle rudely cutting Lilyblossom off before he was able to finish his sentence.

Lilyblossom was confused. "What do you mean okay? Usually they say something like oh no I could never betray my clan I would never turn evil for you Lilyblossom."

"I mean okay. I'll be evil. You don't have to ask me twice or even once or three times." Gaysparkle said! This was horrible! Why would such a sweet medicine cat want to be so evil all of the sudden! It didn't make any sense at all and something must have been horribly terribly wrong with his head!

"I uh okay I just wasn't expecting you to say yes like that, but horray! We can be evil together and we will dominate the forest as a team!"

They kissed more!  
**I think I'm gonna vomit...**  
"Oh my precious Xanfor… I mean my precious Elzerith…

**Those are absolutley awful names, especially for a cat.**

Or was it Deathheart…? I think that's it…" Cried Gaysparkle.

"My sweet now evil little Gaysparkle!" Cried Lilyblossom. "Oh you're so cool. I've been meaning to tell you that I loved you for such a long time and I am so glad that you love me back. You are the only one in the whole entire world who does you know."

"What about like… Ancient or something?" Gaysparkle said.

"Uhm… no. I don't care about Ancient. Ancient is stupid. Anyhow I think he's dead… but for some reason I saw him in my den and I'm confused now. He's always dead and then he's not and I can't love a cat that's so confusing!

**I'm with you on that.**

Plus he's old and that's icky." Lilyblossom said to Gaysparkle giving him yet another kiss! It was weird that Lilyblossom was in love because usually cats who were mean and evil didn't fall in love so this was weird.

"Okie dokie then. I am getting hungry. I'm gonna get food do you want some food or anything?" Gaysparkle meowed. "Anything?"

Lilyblossom stared at him and smiled. "Anything?"

Gaysparkle smiled back. "Anything."

Meanwhile Tranquildream was wondering where Gaysparkle was. She had know idea and it was getting late. She hoped that he'd come to her den from wherever he was. Awesomekit was starting to wonder where his daddy was!  
**He knows he has a daddy? I don't think he's ever even met him...**  
"Where is daddy?" The small kit mewed.

"I don't know." Replied Tranquildream.

"Oh."

Moonshimmer could see that Tranquildream was worried but she had know idea where Gaysparkle was. She decided she'd wait up for him just in case he came into camp for any reason at all. Maybe he had forgotten that he lived in EmeraldClan now and went back to DiamondClan by accident. It sounded like something that he would do.

She waited and waited and waited.

And waited for a very long time even after that!

Where was Gaysparkle?

"He's really late. Maybe I should go look for him in DiamondClan. Or maybe he realized that he stupidly went there instead of here and he's coming back now. Maybe if I ask StarClan they'll tell me where he went." Moonshimmer said to herself!  
**How about you use your head ? Oh yeah, you don't know how.**  
She was just about to get up to go find StarClan when Gaysparkle wandered into the camp with a very happy grin on his face. Silly Gaysparkle was being his typical self. She didn't understand how a cat could be so happy like that all the time but boy did Gaysparkle manage to pull it off!

"Hey Gaypaw.

**Why is he an apprentice again?**

Tranquildream was wondering where you were!" She called to him. This startled him and he jumped into the air. He was alright though.

"Oh sorry I was out… um…" His eyes were going back and forth suspiciously. "I was out… making… dirt."  
**Oh yeah, sure, you were out making dirt for a couple of hours.**  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Moonshimmer… "Um… did you eat a bad mouse or something because you've been gone for hours!"

"Yeah that's it. A bad mouse. I have to be more careful about what kinds of prey that I eat but I just don't really pay attention! Silly silly little me!" Gaysparkle said gayishly.  
**Uh... no comment.**  
Moonshimmer laughed at her friend. "Okay. You had better go to Tranquildream she misses you!" She laughed more.

"Alright!" Meowed Gaysparkle. "I will go see her and apologize for keeping her for so long! I will just explain that I had a little problem or something. I kinda don't want to have to explain it to her though because it's a little embarrassing."

"She'll understand. She's your mate!" Moonshimmer said. "Isn't she?" she added.  
**Why did she add that? It's not like she saw Gaysparkle and Deathheart, she has no reason to believe that he's cheating her sister.**  
"Uh… yes. Yes she is." Gaysparkle smiled and wandered over to the medicine cat den. "You should get to bed." He said as he went away! "It is really late isn't it? The pretty stars are shining in the sky and all that stuff. We should sleep now. Go to sleep."

Moonshimmer sighed. It was time for bed. She went to her special den that was the old leader's den because all of the leaders refused to sleep in there because she was supposed to be the real leader of the Clan.

***cries***

She was the deputy though! She had special powers though and she was supposed to do something really great to save her Clan but she didn't exactly know what yet!

Maybe when she slept StarClan would tell her!


	16. Deathheart (finally) becomes leader!

Chapter 14

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

You people who give me nice reviews are so sweet! Thank you so much! This is another old chapter that I wrote a long time ago but could not put up on the internet cause of the ecnomoy problem. This is where things start to get EXCITING! Nya! ^_^  
**Okay... anybody else starting to feel a little scared?**

The night was so dark and so cold except for a little bit of the sun that was coming up over the the horizon. Everyone in EmeraldClan had already gone to sleep. Moonshimmer was also sleeping inside her special deputy den. It seemed to be kind of calm and peaceful! But it was not really because some thing was lurking in the shadows, looking to do somheitng really evil!

No one knew that this evil was there in the shadows. They had no way of knowing beause they were off in their peaceful dreams! No one was even having nightmares that they could wake up from startling and wirtness the horrible events that were about to take place here in the EmeraldClan camp!

Sparklestar was fast asleep in her den. She was peacefully dreaming of chasing mice through fields of open grasses.

Someone snuck into her den!  
**It's the EmeraldClan cats. They want revenge for misaking their Clan for this one.**

It was a shadowy figure with darkly glowing eyes and ivory claws that glinted under the pail moonlight. The light of the purest evil was there. This was a cat far more evil than even the terrible and mean Lilyblossom was! That was hardly even possible!  
**You obviously have never met Voldemort.**  
"It's time for the sparkling stars to say hello to the sun." The voice growled. "And goodbye to everything else."

The figure slashed open Sparklestar's throat while she was sleeping! Her lives were lost over and over again because this cat has used a warrior technique that SCOURGE

**How do you know who Scourge is?**

used back when he was in BloodClan!

**And Deathheart also used it, when he was a day old kit. Yeah, no one knows how. **

She was choking and bleeding and squirming around as her blood poured and spurted out of the huge open wound on her throat. She could not even call out for help because there was so much blood in her mouth!

An evil laugh echoed and echoed throughout the camp and maybe even the entire forest. It gave every cat nightmares who heard it and they all woke up just as soon as the sun was rising up in the sky!

Moonshimmer opened her eyes and yawned really cutely. "What a pretty morning." She meowed. "I shall go organize a patrol like a good deputy would."

She stepped out of the den to find all the EmeraldClan cats huddled in a pile in the middle of the camp. She shook her head. They were hardly warriors so much as kits that always needed to be tended to!

"What is wrong everybody?" She asked to them.

"We are scared!" They announced. "We all had nightmares

**You had nightmares and that's what freaked you out? Oh no! Your nightmares were probably even scarier that my nightmare, when a T-Rex was chasing me all over the town and wanted to chop my head of! Or that one where ghosts and very realistic skeletons were chasing me in a haunted house!**

at the same time and we think that the world is ending now. You had better save us all!"

Moonshimmer's good and kind mind must have blocked out any nightmares because she didn't recall having any at night. The world wasn't ending! The cats of EmeraldClan were just being hippocondriacts.  
***sighs* You have no idea what a hippocondriac is, do you? **

"Calm down everyone!" She exclaimed getting up on top of the big jewel that the leader of the clan usually used for announcement. "There is nothing wrong! You just all had bad dreams! This is nothing to be extremely worried about! I can tell you right now that the world is definitely not ending and nothing bad is going to happen today!"

"SPARKLESTAR IS DEAAAAAAAAAD!" Came a loud yowl.  
**No¨! Now Moonidiot's gonna become the leader! Deathheart, you've gotta stop her!**

The clan cats started to panic and ran around in circles screaming and yowling about the world ending again. Moonshimmer hardly knew what to do to keep them calm! And what about her mother? Was she really dead? She had to go check this out to see if someone was playing a prank or not! If it was a prank it was probably really mean and the person who played the prank was probably really mean!

"Who yowled that?" she demanded to them.

Sunsetshine was standing over Sparklestar's dead body crying sweet tears over her. "I yowled it!" He exclaimed. "It is just so terrible! I loved her so much!"**  
Wait, what? I thought you loved Jasminedung! And now you're a tom! For the fifth time now!**  
"What do you mean?" Moonshimmer exclaimed. "My poor mother is really dead?"

Sparklestar was surely dead. There was so much blood there was no way she could not be dead! She did not seem to be regenerating too. She was just laying there all still and starting to smell like a zombie!

"She was my mate you know!" Sunsetshine said through his flowing and flowing tears.  
**Wasn't Jasminedung your mate? **

"Your mate?" Moonshimmer said. She had begun to cry to over the body of her dead mother.  
**Wait.. oh no... please tell me that they're not gonna pull...**

"I am your father Moonshimmer! You and Tranquildream and even stupid Lilyblossom are all my kits!"

**Yup, they pulled a 'Luke, I am you father'.**

He said. "I am so sorry that I never told you before right now!"

Moonshimmer could not believe this nose!

**This nose, it's just unbelievable!**

She had lost her mother but she had gained a father all in one day!

She suddenly knew what all of this must meant!

"I am the new leader of EmeraldClan!" She gasped!

"Oh my gosh that is right you are the new leader!" Said Sunsetshine. "I am going to go tell everybody they will be so happy!"

He ran off telling every cat in the Clan that the new leader of the Clan was Moonshimmer. She knew that she had to make a trip to the Starrypool where leaders went to go get their lives from StarClan. She also had to pick a deputy!

She knew exactly who she wanted to be her deputy! It was her long time bestest friend in the entire world Gaysparkle!

**No. No, no, no, no. He is a freaking medicine cat! He can't be the deputy!**

She didn't know that he was evil now that he was with Lilyblossom she didn't even know that he was with Lilyblossom at all.

"Gaysparkle! Gaysparkle!" She called. "Quickly come here I need you!"

She could see Gaysparkle in the distance. He was slowly inching out of his the medicine cat ten and he kind of looked al ittle scared or something.

"Quickly hurry up and get over here!" She called again.

Gaysparkle still continued to be a slow poke.

"GAYSPARKLE!" Moonshimmer said. She was not raising her voice or yelling at him or anything she was just trying to get his attention.

**Yes, you were yelling at him. Just because you did it for getting his attention doesn't make it not yelling.**

She was wondering why he was being so slow to get to her.

"I am coming!" He meowed. He looked like he was shivering. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

She waited around. Her tail swished the ground. He finally made it to her and he looked like he was wincing or something.

"What's wrong Gaysparkle!" She asked him.

"Um… what did you want from me?" He asked her. He touched his tail to her shoulder.

"I wanted to make you the deputy

**HE CAN'T BE THE DEPUTY!**

of the Clan because my mother Sparklestar is dead and now I'm about to go to the Starrypool

**Wha..? Starypool...? You're kidding me.**

to get my nine lives. Come on we can't be late!" Moonshimmer said. "It is a very long walk!"

Gaysparkle looked really relieved for some strange reason.

"It is sad that Sparklestar died." He said. "She was pretty cool. She let me into the Clan after all."

"I'll bet it was Lilyblossom who killed her!" Moonshimmer said sadly. "Its something horrible like this that he would do. He just does not know when to stop because so mean. He keeps killing leaders and it's just not right."

"Yeah. That isn't good." Gaysparkle meowed quietly.

Moonshimmer continued to walk outside of the camp and they headed in the direction of the Starrypool.

"I mean I can not believe that you used to like him!" She continued what she was saying before. "I do not think that Lilyblossom even has a heart to love with. He's just that mean! He's so mean that his heart is completely gone."

"Yeah. No heart." Gaysparkle meowed.

"I have tried to change him time and time again but he just will not listen to me. It can't be that hard for him to change his ways. He's only mean after all! Poor misguided Lilyblossom. I wish there was something I could do to save him from a life of horridness!" She meowed with sadness in her pretty violet eyes. She really did care for her brother but she was starting to lose hope that she could ever change him.

"Yeah. Horridness." Gaysparkle meowed.  
**Okay, your "Yeah. *insert Moonshimmer's words here* is getting really annoying.**

"Are you sure you're alright Gaysparkle? You haven't been acting like you're okay. Are you still having problems with undigestion?"

**Okay, there is no way that a cat would know that word.**

She asked kindly. She did not want her friend to be in any sort of pains. He was a medicine cat though so he could heal him. OR she could heal him because she had magical powers that StarClan gave her. Either way he just had to say that he was in pain and he could be fixed.

Gaysparkle suddenly looked really cheery! "No its alright I'm fine. I was just thinking about things. Like how Sparklestar is dead and all and how you want me to be the deputy. That's really nice of you by the way, making me deputy. I never would have expected something like that."

"It's the least I can do for you." She said. "You are the nicest most kindest boy cat that I know! And you are my sister's mate and even though you only have experience as a medicine cat I think you had the skills to also make a very good deputy!" She nodded her head and gave him a lick on the cheek.

Gaysparkle smiled happily. "Oh you're too kind to me, Moonshimmer. I think you're going to make a great leader. I mean – wow – Moonstar! That's such a pretty name for such a pretty angel cat like you."**  
Anybody else feels like throwing their computer through the window?**

Moonshimmer wondered for a moment if Gaysparkle was in love with her

**As if. You're so stupid...**

because he was complimenting her but she realized that he was probably just being nice. Besides he was mates with Tranquildream and he would never ever think of loving anyone else.

**I wouldn't be so sure about that...**

She still did not know that he was cheating on Tranquildream with evil Lilyblossom!

It was not her fault that she did not know though. StarClan just had not chosen to tell her anything about the situation and as wonderfully powerful and magical as she was she just could not read the minds of other cats.

**Can I consider that a flaw? Oh, please, please, please say yes!**

Or maybe she could but she did not want to try because she did not want to invade the privates of any cat. That would be terribly rude! Moonshimmer did not ever want to be rude! She was too nice for that.**  
Yeah... she is way too nice for her own good.**

Sometimes she did wonder what was going through Gaysparkle's cute and fluffy little head though.**  
Don't we all?**  
"Are we there yet?" Gaysparkle asked. He looked like he was a little bit bored with all the walking they were doing. The Starrypool was a long ways a way.  
**A long way a way...? Wha...?**  
"I think that we are almost there. I have never been to the Starrypool so I do not even know where it is!" She sighed in exasperated. "Oh wait there it is."

The Starrypool was right in front of them and they had not noticed it until that very moment. It was very starry too! It was glowing and there was water falling down rocks and into the pool! There was a peaceful sound of water. It was all so nice and calm. She just had to fall asleep now.

She fell asleep.  
**No... really?**

In her dreams she went to StarClan! She wasn't dead or anything but this is what deputies had to do when they were going to become leader.

**We know.**

She hoped that getting her lives did not hurt or anything.  
**Oh, they hurt... you bet they hurt.. *evil smile***

Sparklestar was standing there in front of her. "Moonshimmer my dearest kit! I see you have arrived at the Starrypool and are ready to get your lives!"

"Yes." Meowed Moonshimme happily. "I am finally ready to become leader. I'm sad that you died though mother. I already had thought you were dead for so long and then you came back and died again. It just kind of makes me a little upset."  
**"But just a little, you know, after all, I am so awsome and I am becoming a leader so..."**  
"I'm sorry my dearest little special daughter!"

***vomits***

Sparklestar meowed. "My death was an aciddent or something."

They began the life giving ceremony which was really long. But as the lives were going into Moonshimer suddenly Lilyblossom popped out of no where and began to eat them one by one!  
**EW! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING!**  
Sparklestar gasped. "Lilyblossom what are you doing?"

"I am stealing Moonshimmer's lives so that I can become the leader of EmeraldClan!"

**YEAH! IT'S GROSS, BUT YEAH!**

Lilyblossom said loudly and he laughed evil. He continued to eat the lives that should have been going into Moonshimmer!  
**Yay!**  
"No!" Shoued Moonshimmer. "Stop it right now!" She could not attack her brother because this was a dream though.

**Yes, you can. Dark Forest cats have proven it.**

She had only got two of her lives and the rest of them were being eaten by Lilyblossom so that he was getting them now.

Now Lilyblossom would be the rightful leader of EmeraldClan because he had more lives than her! The dream was fading away and swirling and swirling around and around until Moonshimmer woke up startled.

Lilyblossom was there already laughing crazily and evily. "This is my victory, Moonshimmer! I am now Deathstar, the leader of EmeraldClan… and soon I will be the leader of the entire forest!"  
**Yay! *jumps around like a cheerleader***  
Moonshimmer looked at Gaysparkle who was just sitting there looking kind of weird. She looked back at Lilyblossom and cried out. "No! You cannot do this my dear brother. I am the rightful leader of EmeraldClan, not you!"  
**No, you're not.**  
"Too bad!" Lilyblossom hissed and spat. "I got to it before you did so now I am the leader of the Clan! Call me Deathstar from now on, all of you!"

Deathstar ran into the woods to go back to EmeraldClan and tell them that he was now the new leader of the Clan! Gaysparkle and Moonshimmer were left there, and Moonshimmer began to cry.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she sobbed. "I was supposed to become Moonstar so that I could lead EmeraldClan in peace and kindness. Now Deathstar will destroy everything that there is. He will try to take over the forest and then what will I do? I have to stop him somehow!"

Gaysparkle nodded. "He's really super powerful though so it might be kind of hard to stop him. Just saying."  
**He has a damn good point, you know.**  
"Quickly we have to beat him back to the camp!" Moonshimmer gasped. She rushed through the forest and towards the camp as fast as she could go. Gaysparkle was struggling to keep up with her because she was suck a fast cat.

They burst into the camp but Deathstar was already there sitting on top of the big jewel that the leaders stood on top of.

"I am your new leader, EmeraldClan! Moonshimmer has failed you, and I have taken her lives. I am Deathstar, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He said with a booming laugh that echoed throughout everything.

There were sad murmurs from the Clan because they though that there beloved Moonshimmer had died.**  
If only she **_**did**_** die.**  
But she had not died!

She was sitting right there with her eyes wide open as her brother pronounced himself the leader of EmeraldClan! And there was nothing she could do to stop him!

**YES! LET'S TROW A PARTY! **


	17. Moonidiot becomes mates with her kit

**Shira the Mage- I kinda hate both of them equally. **

**EmberskyofShadowClan- No, it's completly fine. :)**

**MEADOWSTARFOEVA (Guest)- Hmm... Yes, there are certainly similarities...**

**Chocolatetooth44- I agree. Starkit's Prophecy at least has some hilarious parts, including the bad grammar, but this story...**

Chapter 15

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

Aw you reviews are so sweet who say nice things about me. I am so happy that there are people like you out there who are kind enough to see that my story is good! Especically for my first story ever! This is yet another old chapter that I have. I am running out of old chapters though so then I will have to write more!

Moonshimmer could hardly believe her eyes! There was her brother standing on top of the jewel his eyes so angry and hateful! Deathstar… what a horrible name!

**I like it.**

It was so mean sounding that she could hardly even stand to listen to it. She turned away with sadness and looked to Gaysparkle.

"Oh, Gaysparkle! You are a medicine cat…"

**Yes, so?**

She started to meow. Gaysparkle interrupted.

"Yes I am."

Moonshimmer was wondering why he was being so rude.

**Because you're a stupid idiot that always poits out the obvious for no reason at all except your own stupidness.**

"You're a medicine cat, so speak with StarClan and ask them if they know of any way that I can defeat my brother now that he's made himself the leader of EmeraldClan!"  
**Nope, StarClan's pretty much useless.**  
Gaysparkle stared at her and hesitatingly. His eyes suddenly went darker! They were no longer that happy sparkly shade of green that they had been all the time when he was an apprentice and a young cat.

"No. I won't." He refused

**YES! Go Gaysparkle! Well, not that StarClan would've said anything useful, but still!**

"I have a confession to say… I love Xanfor with all of my little heart and I have decided that I will be evil with him and that we will rule the forest as mates together!"  
**You tell her!**  
Moonshimmer was confused. "Who is Xanfor?" She asked.  
**Deathstar's nickname. I know, it's weird.**  
"Did I say Xanfor?" Gaysparkle said looking around with embarrassment. "I meant Deathstar! Sorry I keep getting things like this mixed up. My head and heart are reeling from being in love with him!" He sighed and looked up at Deathstar all lovey dovily and goo goo eyed.  
**Ugh... I hate when someone's like that.**  
Moonshimmer's mouth opened so wide that it nearly hit the ground. Well it did not nearly hit the ground that is just kind of a metafor.

**How stupid do you think we are?!**

She felt like she was going to burst out crying over everything that was happening!

Gaysparkle was her bestest friend in the whole world and here he was saying that he was evil! No wonder he had been so rude to her by interrupting! Being around that mean Deathstar made him lose his manners and everything!

"How could this happen to me?" She cried out. "Now what am I going to do? Look what you've done Gaysparkel! You have hurt my heart and my feelings!

**You think he cares, bitch?**

And how could you do this to Tranquildream?

**'Cuz she's a bitch like you, duh.**

She loved you so much! How could you betray everyone like this Gaysparkle?"

"Um… because I am evil now. Duh."

**Duh. **

Gaysparkle said and he swooshed his tail and walked away with his head up high.

Tranquildream had been standing by and she heard what Gaysparkle said. She cried so hard that she collapsed. Moonshimmer ran to comfort her poor sister! This was not supposed to have happened! Everything was falling apart right in front of her.

She could see Gaysparkle standing next to Deathstar on the big jewel.

"You are such a marvelous leader my sweet Deathstar!" Gaysparkle meowed as he rubbed up against Deathstar and kissed him.

"Oh my Gallifrey you have become such an evil little cat and that makes me very proud of you in an evil way!"

**Gallifrey...? **

**No comment.**

Deathheart laughed. "Pride is very evil indeed!"  
**Not necessarily.**  
Gaysparkle stared for a moment looking very confused. "What did you call me?"

Gaysparkle supposed that Deathstar just had a different better name for him just like he had the name Xanfor for him. He did not really mind but it was probably best to avoid confusion by just calling them by their actual names.

"Um… nothing I'm sorry.!" Said Deathstar and he kissed Gaysparkle right on the mouth!

***gaggs***

"We will rule the forest and even the lands beyond the forest! You and I shall be the evil dominating rulers of all of everything forever and ever! I shall be the ultimate leader, and you will be my ultimate deputy and medicine cat!"

Tranquildream was still wailing very loudly! Not even Awesomekit could comfort her and she loved him very dearly! Her heart was completely broken and if you looked inside of her you could even see that her heart was broken. What Gaysparkle had done to her was completely unforgiveable!

**It is unforgivable... if we weren't talking about you.**

Now she had to raise a kit by herself.  
**That's your biggest worry? I'd kinda be worried about Deathstar.**  
Moonshimmer licked her sister on the forehead. "Shh calm down now. I am going to talk with Deathstar and I will put a stop to all of this!"

She turned around and faced her brother with all the fury of StarClan in her beautiful violet eyes! "I will not let you do this, brother! As long as I am a member of this Clan, I will do everything within my power to stop your evil plan!"

Deathstar looked down at her angrily. "In that case consider yourself EXILED!"  
**Yes! *victory dance***  
"No!" Gasped Moonshimmer. This wasn't her plan at all! The last thing she needed right now was to get exiled. How would she help her clan when she was not even there with them in the camp?

"Do not worry dear sister Moonshimmer!" Said Tranquildream. Her tears were now drying and she was angry instead of sad! "I will come with you and I will bring Awesomkit with me as well! I can not let my sister leave the clan alone like this. Let me come with you."

"Get out of here!" Deathstar yowled at them furiously. His loud yowl was so loud that it scared all of the EmeraldClan cats into hiding places! "And if you ever come back here again I will make sure that you are both tortured over and over and over again with your blood and guts spilling out onto the forest floor and you being unable to die because of your stupid powers!"

This was going even beyond mean. Moonshimmer was starting to wonder if there was any good in Deathstar at all.

**You only started to wonder that **_**now**_**?!**

But she couldn't give up hope! One of these days she would turn him good and make him a kind normal clan cat! Until then she'd just have to figure out a plan outside of the Clan!

They all ran out of the camp far away from the disaster that had happened there. Tranquildream was carrying her kit in her mouth and they ran and ran until they were in the middle of the deep dark forest.

A fowl smelling stench was in the air. It smelled like something had died! They looked around trying to see if something had died! But they could not see anything that had died!

Suddenly!

"Gwarba barba suga tuga!"

**What the...? What?!**

Came a growl. Jasminedung burst forth out of the bushes and attacked everything. "I just put a curse on you!"  
**WOOHOO! GO JASMINEDUNG!**  
"WHAT!" Moonshimmer exclaimed.

"Now you cannot move until I say so!"

**Let's hope that that means never.**

Jasminedung said laughing very high pitched and evil. She even sounded like she was a dead zombie!

It was true! Moonshimmer and Tranquildream could not move, and neither could poor little Awesomekit!

"What do you want from us you stinky zombie cat?" Demanded Tranquildream angrily.

Jasminedung suddenly looked very sad. "Oh I just wanted some company. No one likes me because I am a bad smelling zombie cat who is always yelling at everyone. I am really really lonely."  
**Aww, you poor thinG! Come to my place, we'll eat cookies and watch movies!**  
Moonshimmer looked at poor zombie Jasminedung with sympathy in her eyes.

**She doesn't need**_** your**_** sympathy.**

"Oh you poor thing! I can not imagine how it is to be a zombie. It must be simply awful! Is there anything I can do to help?" She was still kind even though she was upset about her brother taking over the Clan.**  
Don't you just hate her perfectness?**

"I do not want to be a zombie anymore. I can tell that you have more than one life. If you give me one of your lives I will do you a favor!" Jasminedung meowed.

Tranquildream looked at her sister. "Just do it I guess. We can get her to join us and fight against Deathstar!"**  
And you'll succed. Totally.**  
"You're right!" Moonshimmer said. "Alright Jasminedung. Take one of my lives!"

The life went out of Moonshimmer and went inside of Jasminedung. Suddenly Jasminedung transformed into her normal looking self! She wasn't icky and rotting anymore and she did not even smell bad! She just looked like a regular cat.

"Oh thank you thank you both so much!" Said Jasminedung. She pranced around happily in her new unzombie form. She looked like she could almost fly because she was just so delighted! "You have made me happy and not sad anymore! What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Fight with us against my evil brother Deathstar!" Moonshimmer meowed to her. "We need to form a resistance and for a resistance we need more and more cats. Since I turned you into a not-zombie, you will do this for me!"

"Okay!" Meowed Jasminedung. "Anything for the cats who helped me get back my youthful appearance and made me not dead anymore! Oh by the way you can move again now. The curse is broken since I am happy!"

"Great now we need to find more cats." Meowed Moonshimmer walking deeper into the forest with Tranquildream and Jasminedung and Awesomekit following her behind. They went on and on until they did not even know where they were.

Suddenly out of the woods bursts another cat! This time it was Chocolaterain and he looked more confused than angry or mean. "Daddy Phantom! Where are you Daddy Phantom?"

Moonshimmer saw her kit and she had love in her eyes. She had missed him so much and she wanted him to be not evil so that she could be his loving mother again.

**Sorry, not happenig..**

"Oh Chocolaterain! My little kit come back to me!"

Chocolaterain saw Moonshimmer and gasped. She was so beautiful with moonlight streaming down on her pelt and her violet eyes glittering with such compassion. He knew right then and there that he loved her and wanted her to be his mate.  
**Oh no... Please tell me that this is not going to be that Oedipus dude all over again...**  
"Oh Moonshimmer! You look so pretty in this moonlight. Let me kiss you!"

**EW! NOT ONLY THEY'RE MOTHER AND SON, BUT THEY'RE CATS KISSING TOO!**

Chocolaterain purred. He did not know that she was his mother because he had forgotten and Phantom had said that she wasn't his mother.  
Moonshimmer looked disgusted by this! Chocolaterain was her son. But then again maybe she could take advantage of the fast that he was in love with her to turn him good again. She went close to him almost tiptoeing and she kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her for a very long time and he even stuck his tongue in her open mouth!  
**Guys, call the ambulance, I think I'm gonna... *faints***  
Tranquildream thought that this was totally gross. But if it was for a god cause than she could not exactly stop them. They stopped kissing and Chocolaterain stared at her with love.

"Listen to me Chocolaterain. You have to not be evil anymore. And I want you to going my resistance against my brother Deathheart. He is mean and we have to stop him from taking over the entire forest. I think that since you are my kit you might have special powers and we could use these special powers." Moonshimmer mewoed to him while licking his fur with her tongue. "So will you not be evil anymore for my sake?"

"Okay beautiful Moonshimmer! And you are my mate now too, right?" Chocolaterain said as he continued to stare and her and he was drooling.  
**I'm seriously feeling sick, guys.**  
"Um yeah sure." Moonshimmer did not like the idea of having to pretend that she was mates with her own son. It was really kind of gross. But there was nothing else she could do to get him to stop being evil and join her. "So let's go and find some sort of a lair to settle down with!"

So now the group had grown a few more members and they came across an open hollow area. Moonshimmer had seen this before! It was… the place that the League of the Evil Darkness

used to hang out!

**Anybody else feels like they've never heard of League of Darkness in this story before?**

There was not really much there but it would be a very good place to stay now that she was banished from the clan.

"This shall be our official HQ!"

***stares at her screen, speechless***

She announced. She was now standing on top of a log and looking over everyone when she said this. "We are the Resistance of Goodness and we will stop evil Deathstar from ruining everything!"**  
*continues staring at her screen, shocked***

"Peep peep!" Said a sound.

"What?" said everyone and they looked around with confusion trying to figure out where the sound had come from.

All of a sudden they saw the dragon that had turned into a mouse! It was cute and it was flying around happily making the peep peep sound. It had little dragon wings and it breathed fire but it was still a mouse.

"Now we have a pet too!" Moonshimmer said. "We will call him Peep because of the sound that he makes. Isn't he cute?"**  
*still stares at her computer, then falls off the chair, unconsious***  
Everyone agreed that Peep was very cute. Now they kind of a had a dragon on their side but not quite since it was a half dragon half mouse creature. It had escaped from being eaten by the fox!  
**This is just... *sighs***

"Peep peep!" said Peep happily. He liked his new friends and his new name.

Everyone laughed because Peep was cute!  
**C'mon Peep, please eat them or something!**

But they were still all thinking about how to stop Deathstar in the backs of their minds. This was a very serious situation indeed.

**No, it's not.**

They had to stop him before it was too late!

**It's already too late. And thank goodness it is.**


	18. Gaysparkle is not good at being evil

Chapter 16

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

I went to camp! It was a fun!

**Good for you. I went to something similar to a camp when I was six, and this bitchy girl yelled at me for not being able to play tennis (What a bully, I was f****ng 6 years old and so was she, ans she was no better at it herself) and I started crying and she told everyone not to talk to me 'cuz I was a cry-baby (I didn't even know you could be such an awful bitch when you're only 6). But I liked my last day, I met this really cool girl and she was nice and didn't listen to that bitch.**

**Of course, if she told me that now, I would give her a piece of my mind.**

**Wait, why am I telling you this?  
**

Do anybody else go to camp and what kind of camp to you go to? Tell me in the comments because I want to hear about it and also give me a review of my story while you're at it! :D Okay, here is a chapter, but a QUICK WARNING is that it has a lot of blood and stuff in it so if you might throw up when reading that do not read that.  
**If they didn't throw up when Ancient licked the place where Deathstar's eye was and then it just appeared there, they won't now.**  
Gaysparkle emerged from the den that he shared with Deathstar. There was a gleam of evilness in his eyes! He stretched out and his claws were unsheethed. There were long and looked like he had sharpened them and took very good care of them. They were also dyed kind of pink with berry juice but in the light it kinda looked like blood!

"Good morning sunshines." He said to the sky. "What a lovely perfect day… to torture and murder on!"  
**Gaysparkle, you've been spending way too much time with Deathstar.  
**He fro licked towards the nursery den where Sunsetshine was in there nursing his kits. Gaysparkle peered in through the side.

"Hello!" He meowed with gay glee.

Sunsetshine looked up at the lovely Gaysparkle. Truly she was in love with him.

**A she again. And seriously, how many crushes did he/she have already?**

Who couldn't be in in love with Gaysparkle? He had the cutest brown fur and the prettiest green eyes and when he looked at you for some reason you could just melt into a poodle of sappy goo.  
**You know, I'm starting to wonder wheter Gaysparkle's the real Mary-Sue (Well, Gary Stu) in this story.**

"Well hello Gaysparkle. What are you doing in here?" She asked him. Her eyes were watery and lovey.

"I'm here to put you into an endless labyrinth of pain and glitter!"

***blinks* Pain and glitter? Wha...?**

Gaysparkle said cheerily. "I am going to take your kits right quick. Don't try to stop me… Well, nevermind, you will not be able to stop me anyway! Too bad. Wish! Mystic!"

The two twins came into the nursery and jumped on Sunsetshine holding her down on the ground. Sunsetshine tried to fight back! She couldn't fight back! She was so upset because she knew that something bad was going to happen.

The kits were Darkkit, Redkit, and Moonhighkit. Because Giraffekit had been made tinto a warrior and he now was Giraffeclaw he lived in the warriors den instead. So here wasn't there.  
**Seriously, how did that kit survive without having legs?**

"So you know how like one of your kits has no legs?" Gaysparkle meowed very loudly in Sunsetshine's ear. "Well! Watch me make a few matching sets!"

**Oh my gosh, tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do...**

He let out a laugh that was supposed to be evil but was kind of squeaky and lame.

Sunsetshine yelled! "NOOOO!"

"Ahaahahahaahaaaaaa!" Cackled Gaysparkle.

He went to Darkkit and he bit the kits limbs off one by one! The kit was squeaking and squirming and looked like a little slinky weasel. Blood was spluttering all over everything! Gaysparkle was covered in little droplets of blood that dripped down across his soft brown fur.  
**I change my mind. This is worse than Deathstar's eye. *throws up* **

Sunsetshine was so upset. Gaysparkle had always seemed like such a nice cat! Why was he so evil all of a sudden? What could make such a gentle medicine cat like him become a monster in just a day or two!**  
Love. That thing is ruthless, I'm telling you.**  
Wish and Mystic were still sitting on top of Sunsetshine so that he couldn't move. They enjoyed their jobs as henchman. They did not know that they weren't supposed to be really evil! They had left the camp with Screepaw and Tranquilpaw and after a while they totally forgot that their being evil was just playing pretend! Now they are really truly evil!

Gaysparkle also bit off all the legs of Redkit and Moonhighkit and both of them were in a lot of pain! Sunsetshine was in a lot of pain too but it was in her heart. It was also kind of hurting that she had two cats sitting on top of her!

"Why, Gaysparkle, why must you be so cruel?" She cried out to him. "Everyone thinks you are adorable so why act like such a mean cat?"  
**The adorable ones are the worst, trust me.**

"Forget about me being a cutie anymore, Sunsetshine! Those days are over!" Gaysparkle meowed. "I am not the adorable little happy kit everyone knew me to be. I am Gaysparkle, destroyer of worlds and destroyer of happiness! Ahahaha!"  
**I'd change my name if I were you. It doesn't exactly suit your title.**

"No! Gaysparkle Bo! Do not be evil! If you are so mean like this, Moonshimmer will come back and she will hurt you.

**Moonshimmer would hurt him? Yeah, I don't think so. She's too nice for that.  
**

We don't want you to be hurt, we just want to help you and make you nice and kind again! You're probably being brain washed or something like that." Sunsetshine went on. "Please listen to me and give u p your evil ways before the savior of our clan decides that you are just too mean to live and you will die!"

Gaysparkle rolled his eyes and twitched his tail. "Pssh!" He said. "You just do not get it. Oh well. Enjoy your legless kits Sunsetshine. Until later!" He said and he walked out of the den.

Deathstar was standing outside waiting for his beloved to come back. Gaysparkle came out of the den with blood splattered all over his dusky brown fur. He was smiling a crooked evil smile!

"Hello my darling." Deathstar meowed.

Gaysparkle winked at him. "Hey sweetie pie. I just totally ruined Sunsetshine's day! Are you proud of me?"

Deathstar nodded. "Oh yes. I am very proud of you indeed! You are becoming quite a goodly bad evil cat. No goodness though. Just badness. It's kind of hard to compliment someone when they are evil.

**Agreed.**

But you are very evil."

Though he was kind of confused with Deathstar rambling on like that, Gaysparkle still went up and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"Are we going to be mates forever?" Meowed Gaysparkle with sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course we will! I don't know why we would not be mates forever. Unless you break up with me or if I break up with you or something. I don't thong that'll happen though."

**I wouldn't be so sure.**

Deathstar meowed and he also licked Gaysparkle. But he licked Gaysparkle on the chest.

Their tails twined together and it was kind of obvious that they were really really in love. Even though they were evil!

"So guess what I did for you!" Gaysparkle announced.

"What is it?" Asked Deathstar.

Gaysparkle looked like he was going to burst! "I got my Clan on your side! They think that you're the savior of their Clan and now they're going to ally with us! Isn't that great? Did I do a good thing?"  
**No, you did a bad thing. But I think Deathstar is gonna be happy.**  
Deathstar looked very pleased. "Oh yes Gaysparkle… That is very good…"

"Thank you! I thought you mind like that!

"Come on we need to eat Gaysparkle." Meowed Deathstar.

"Goody!" Said Gaysparkel. "Er… I mean Baddy! I think… You've got me awfully confused…"  
**You're not the only one.**  
So they went to go eat food!

Back at the resistance camp, Chocolaterain was discovering that he had new powers.

**Why am I not surprised?**

He could fly and he could see things that were happening far away like they were happening right there! He saw all the torture that Gaysparkle was doing and went to tell Moonshimmer.

"Hey Moonshimmer. You would not believe what I have seen with my far away seeing powers!" He meowed. He got really close to her and she tried to move over but he moved over after her.

"What is it that you have seen, Chocolatersain?" Moonshimmer asked her son.

"I saw Gaysparkle torturing a bunch of Sunsetshine's kits right in front of poor Sunsetshine!" Announced Chocolaterain.

"No!" Exclaimed Moonshimmer. She ran away.

She went inside her den and began to cry!

"Not Gaysparkle. Anyone but Gaysparkle. I did not believe him when he said that he was evil.

**Why would he lie?**

I just thought he was doing that thing where he gets really obsessed over the people he loves and does anything for them." Moonshimmer sobbed to herself.

The truth was that she really liked Gaysparkle a lot. In fact, she loved Gaysparkle! She had loved him ever since they were apprentices together. It hurt her to know that her beloved little Gaypaw was now a horrificly mean cat!

She did not want this to happen! This was going too far! Her brother had gone too far by brain washing poor little Gaysparkle into being a mean cat! The Gaysparkle she knew would never have tortured anyone. He just did not have it in him! HE was the happiest and nicest little medicine cat in the whole wide world!

She remembered when they used to play together as apprentices. They would frolick around in the fields chasing butterflies together. They fought crocodiles together! She was there when her poor friend had a tragic incident! Maybe that was what had turned him evil. Maybe he was traumatized forever!  
**Oh, you mean when Deathstar raped him? Yeah, I would be traumatized too, especially if my so-called friends with superpowers just ran away.**  
Either way she knew that she could never hurt him even if he was a mean cat. He did not mean to be mean he just was because Deathstar made him that way! It just was not right for such a peppy cat like him to suddenly reject everything that was good and StarClan too!

"Why Why WHY!" Moonshimmer cried very loudly. Every cat outside could hear her and they felt sorry for her. "Why did you have to be evil Gaysparkle?"  
**Because he hates you. **  
She fell asleep because she cried too much.

In her dreams she found herself in the middle of a bunch of trees that kind of looked familiar to her but at the same time hse was sure that she had never been there before in her entire life!

"Hello? IS anyone out there?" She called.

Suddenly a StarClan cat appeared! It was an orange cat with green eyes. Moonshimmer recognized this cat!

"Firestar! You are the savior of the Clans from a very ancient long time ago!" She was so honored to be seeing Firestar here! They had a lot in common.  
**Okay, Firestar may not be my most favourite cat ever, but woah! He and Moonshimmer are nothing alike! **  
"Yes, it is I Firestar!" Firestar meowed in a booming voice. "I have come to you with a massage from StarClan!"  
**A massage? StarClan's givng Moonshimmer a **_**massage**_**? **  
Moonshimmer's eyes grew wide. "What is this message from STarClan? Firestar?" she asked him.  
**You will destroy what's left of these so-called Clan and Deathstar will defeat you and you'll die. The end.**  
"Once a long time ago I had to fight and it was bad.

**Yeah, just once. **

I had to fight my half-brother Scourage! He was very mean indeed.

**Mean? Well, if you wanna call a cold-blooded murderer "mean"...**

But he was my brother. Of course I did not know this at the time! I only found that out just recently because someone totld me!" He said to her. "Anyhow I had to fight him and his evil BloodClan. We won of course."

"Really?" Moonshimmer mewoed. "That sounds a lot like what I am going through here.

**Trust me, that was **_**nothing **_**like what you're going through...**

My brother and my poor best friend are the leaders of EmeraldClan now and they're not doing a very good job of being leaders. I'm afraid that they're going to try and take over the whole entire forest next!"

"You just have to believe in yourself, Moonshimmer, and you will be able to do anything!"

**If you believe you can survive swimming in lava, you can! **

**...**

**That is not such a bad idea... Moonshimmer, go swim in lava!**

Said Firestar. And he faded away.

Gaysparkle and Deathstar were eating food together next too each other. They were eating all sorts of huge prey that had been caught out in the woods! They were evilly eating it before the resto f the Clan got a chance to! Deathstar did not like this prey as much as he liked the taste of cat flesh, but he had to eat it anyway.

**Look, I'd take raw mice over that poop with beans that we get in our school's cafateria any day.**  
"This is really delicious, isn't it?" Gaysparkle purred.

"Yes it is. Very delicious." Meowed Deathstar with his mouth full.

Gaysparkle looked at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full dear."  
**He's evil, he can do whatever he wants to.**  
Deathstar narrowed his eyes. "I can if I want. Cause I'm evil."  
**See? He agrees with me.**  
When he heard this, Gaysparkle started talking with his mouth open too. "Well if its evil I suppose I must do it!"

**It's not evil, it's gross, but if you want to do so, you do that. Just not in front of me.**

He said. He found this rather rude but evil was evil. Evil cats did not have good manners.

"Is there anything else I should do to be truly evil?" Gaysparkle accetnted innocently.  
**Not be so annoying.**  
"Um… no. Just stay by my side and you will learn everything there is to learn about being the meanest cat the forest has ever seen! Oh… and you should probably start learning how to eat other cats.

**Please don't drag him into that creepy habit of yours!**

Those are my favorite dishes!" Meowed Deathstar.

Gaysparkle looked a little wierded out. He sat there for a few minutes staring.

"You wouldn't eat me would you?" He meowed after a while.

Deathstar laughed. "No! You are delicious but not in that way. I love you too much to eat you!

**I love cake, but I still eat it. So...**

I may be evil but I would not eat my own mate! … That would be weird."

"Yes it wold." Gaysparkle said manner of factly.  
_**Manner**_** of factly?**  
They went back to eating.

Moonshimmer burst out of her den with her heart pounding! She stood on top of a high log and looked around. She yowled to call all her friends to her! Even Peep came along with them.

"Listen everyone! I had a dream from Firestar and now I believe that I have the strength to overcome Deathstar's evil reign of doom!" She announced to them very loudly. "We will have to go to the other clans and unite them as one to fight against my brother! We shall get SapphireClan

**Um, Deathstar's the leader of your precious SapphireClan. So good luch trying to get them on your side with him not knowing.**

and RubyClan on our side and maybe even DiamondClan too!"

Chocolaterain shook his head. "No, DiamondClan has been taken over by Deathstar! I saw it with my far seeing."

"No!" Exclaimed Moonshimmer. "Gaysparkle must have had something to do with that."

Tranquildream looked said about this. She loved Gaysparkle with all her heart even though she was mad at him for cheating on her!

**How can you still love him when he cheated on you?**

She still wanted him to come back to her and believed that he was not really evil and was just being like that to try and be popular!

"Anyhow tomorrow we will go and find the cats from other clans and get them together to tell them about my plan!"

**And someone will spill it out to Deathstar, I'm sure of it.**

Moonshimmer meowed. "Is everyone with me?"

"YES!" Meowed everyone.  
**NO!**  
"Peep peep!" Said Peep.

And everyone laughed.


	19. Moonidiot gets pregnant with her SON

Chapter 17

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

YAAAAAY my birthday was a few days ago!

**Happy ultra-late b-day, then.**

still can't tell ya what age I am though, cuz I might get in trouble for it because people can stalk you like that!

**Er, no, they can't. That's if they know your location.**

Any how here is a new chapter. I forgot about this story before! I am sorry to keep everyone waiting! Anyhow this chapter is very personal to me because it reminds me of my STUPD BOYFRIEND

***almost falls off the chair* YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!**

joey and how STUPID he was to DUMP ME and go to MIRANDA just because she has BOOBS! :( she sucks.  
**What a bastard. **  
The night was very very dark! It was darker than usual in fact and this was mostly do too the fact that Deathstar's evil had turned everyhthing into darkness!

**Thank you, your obviousness.**

Gaysparkle did too. There was a great allegiance between SapphireClan and EmeraldClan,

**That explains the confusion between the two.**

and Deathstar and Gaysparkle ruled it all together! They did not care about anyone but themselves though so they made every body miserable.

Also they kissed too much and it kind of made everyone feel awkward.  
**I feel for them. **

Ancient hoppled down where he was sitting in a great big oak tree! Tit was looking over everything,

**Please tell me that you mean tit as in a bird, not a... yeah.**

and he had been seeing stuff. He did not like the fact that Deathstar was with Gaysparkle because he was in love with Deathstar! He also kind of had a crush on Gaysparkel too, but so did everbody else.

"Hey Deathstar!" He said.

"What?" Said Deathstar looking really annoyed. He did not want to talk to Ancient because Ancient annoyed him every single time he came around. "Make it snappy! I am having to go on a date with Gaysparkle. I hate dates but he just loves them so much and I can not make my little Gallifrey unhappy."  
**Seriously, what's up with those nicknames?**  
Ancient frowned. "I am kind of jealous. I thought you and I were going to be you know...

**Mates? Not happening. Not even Deathstar's crazy enough to be mates with **_**you**_**, you creep.**

friends? Why are you hanging out with him? I am soooo much better than he is and I could prove it to you too.

**If by beter you mean more creepy, then yes, you are better.**

Like for instance what does he have that I do not?" He sat down on the ground in a huff looking at the ground and digging his claws into it like he was ripping it up.

Deathstar just rolled his rainbow eyes. "Are you kidding me? Gaysparkle is SO cool. I do not really know why. But he is gorgeous! Look at him!"  
**No, seriously, I'm honestly wondering wheter Gaysparkle's the real Mary-Sue... er, Gary-Stu in this story.**

He pointed over to where Gaysparkle was sitting in the sun with the golden rays of sunlight drifting over his pelt and illuminating it like a lightning bulb! He batted his eyes at Deathstar when he saw him looking in his direction. "Hello sweetie!" He called.

"Hello!" Deathstar said with a romantic sigh.

"So he has a pretty face! What of it! You do not even really know why you love him so much do you? I even have a crush on him

**Ancient/Phantom, you have a crush on everyone.**

and I can not figure out why! What is happening to us? We must be insane to be loving this cat who we barely know anything about!"

**It's been like that since the beggining of the universe. Deal with it.**

Ancient hissed. He got up in Gaysparkle's face which made Gaysparkel hiss at him angrily.

"Get away from me!" Gaysparkle spat.

"Uhhh no." Ancient said. "So tell us little Gaysparkle. Why does everyone want to kiss your pretty little face?"

**Good question.**

He said in an intimateingly voice. His breath was hot and he breathed it towards Gaysparkle with anger.  
** Uhh... **

"Do not hate me because I'm beautiful!" Gaysparkle meowed. He flicked his lucious tail back and forth! "Every body loves me and you are just jelous."  
**That he is.**  
"I do not know about you but I know a lot about Gaysparkle" said Deathstar. "Anyway... I think I do. I just kind of know stuff that he told me. Hey you know you might be onto something Ancient. Why do we find him so pretty? I only liked she cats before... mostly!"

Gaysparkle looked mad. "Do not doubt me! I am your mate and you love me and you would do anything for me okay?"

"Okay." Deathstar said with a shrug.

"What? It is not that simple!" Ancient growled.  
**He does have a point, you know. Love's a... very complicated thing.**  
"Is too." Said Gaysparkle.

"Fine whatever. I am leaving."

Ancient left but just a few seconds later Phantom came!  
**Aren't they the same cat?**

"What are you doing here?" Grumbled Lilyblossom.

"I just came to tell you that I still love you and that I think that you should ditch Gaysparkle for me." Phantom said in his most seducing voice!

"Ugh why is everyone trying to break us up today?" Gaysparkle growled. "Get out of here you stupid cat! I do not care if you like Deathstar. He is mine.

"Whatever I am leaving."

Phantom walekd away.

"Did you ever notice that Phantom and Ancient are never in the same place together at the same time?" Gaysparkle meowed.  
**Yes, yes we did.**

"Um... no but now that you mention it you are right!"

"Yeah!"

"Weird."

" I know."

"Any how I am going to go and keep making people miserable so you just enjoy your day off sweetie!" said Gaysparkle with happyness.

**Say whatever you want, but I think that they together are even more weird than the "evil" Hollyleaf and Tigerstar in SP.**

"Okay!" Said Deathstar.

But he secretly went off and cheating on Gaysparkle with Ancient and Phantom

**HE CHEATED HIM WITH BOTH OF THEM?!**

who were really the same cat

**So they **_**are**_** the same cat, phew. Wait, doesn't Deathstar know about that?**

but they did not want anyone to know that. He had a split personality! One of the half of him was Ancient and the other half was Phantom and they were both in love with Deathstar and now Deathstar was cheating on Gaysparkle by being with Phantom and Ancient and Ancient who was Phantom so he was cheating with two but not really because they were really the same cat!  
**...**

**Is anybody else as confused as I am?**

But if Gaysparkle ever found out it would not be a happy day.  
**I'm with you on that.**

Chocolaterain saw with his special gift powers that his dad was with Deathstar and this kind of grossed him out a little! But he also knew that this could be a potential point of weak for the other dark side because if Gaysparkle ever found out that Deathstar was cheating on him he would totally go crazy and kill Deathstar!

He ran back to tell his mate Moonshimmer who was really his mother but he did not know this but she kind of went along with it anyway in order to prevent him from being an evil cat. "Hey Moonshimmer!"

Moonshimmer was looking sad.

"What is wrong Moonshimmer?" Asked Chocolaterain!

"I am pregnant!" She whined.  
**WHAT THE HELL?! OH MY GOSH, TELL ME THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH YOUR OWN SON?!**

"WHAT? This is great news! Our kits will be the best cats in the entire world and it will be awesome and we can raise them and train them to be fighters and it will be the best ever so why do you look so sad about this?" Chocolaterain said in proud.  
**BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!**

"Becaue... YOU ARE MY SON!" She blurbled out.

"WHAT? NOOOO!" Chocolaterain could not believe what he was hearing. He did not want to hear it in fact! He covered his ears with his paws and cried onto the ground. "No! Why did you not tell me this before we did it..."  
**YES! WHY?!**  
"I wanted you to be not evil and I thought that by pretending to be your mate that you would not be evil but now something is awesome and I am pregnant with the kits of my own song! What am I going to do? They will be deformed and have eleven toes!"

**Okay, it won't be **_**that**_** bad. **

Moonshimmer did not think she could sink so low. She was supposed to be perfect but now something like this had happened to her!

"Have an abort?" Chocolaterain suggested.  
***facepalm* Cats don't know how to have an abort.**

Moonshimmer was angry! "NO! I will not do that. You are stupid! We will keep the kits and we will love them no matter how freakish they are!"

"Ewwwwww." Chocolaterain walked away to try and think of things that were different than the fact that he was having kits with his own mother! It was really really disgusting.

Tranquildream came over when she heard. "That is so awful Moonshimmer! I am so sorry that something like this had to happen to you."  
**Hey, she could've told him she was his mom. If she did, this wouldn't have happened.**  
"It is okay. This must be some kind of will of StarClan that I would have to do this." But not even her wise words would keep her from feeling very depressed. She sat around until Peep came to comfort her!

"Peep peep!" Said Peep.

"Aww you are so cute." Said Moonshimmer. "Thank you Peep you have made me feel a lot better despite everything."  
**He just said 'peep peep'! Unless you know dragonmice language, that could've meant something rude! Maybe he said 'I hate you and I'm happy that this happened to you, ugly bitch'.**  
"Um I have a confess to make." Tranquildream said. "Um first of all Jasminedung changed her name to just Jasmine.

**Thank goodness.**

She did not like the part that made her sound smelly! Because she is not anymore I mean... she is not a zombie anymore so yeah..."

"What are you tring to say?" Asked Moonshimmer. She was very curious about where her beloved sister who she loved very much was going with this! It kind of felt like tension and suspense and she waited for the reply.

"Well... I am in love with her! Yes that is right I am in love with Jasmine and we are mates now."

Said Tranquildream. "She is a very beautiful cat when she is not a zombie and I really just fell in love with her because of her beautiful beauty.

**You're in love because she's beautiful? Look, darling, relationships based on beauty don't exactly last. Just look what happened to Moonshimmer and Phantom!**

Please do not be mad at me! I guess tom cats are not right for me. I mean ever since Gaysparkle left me with Awesomekit I never wanted to go near another tom cat again and now I have realized that this is because I love SHE CATS!"  
**Okay. I don't care, but okay. Good for you. **  
Moonshimmer gasped! But she was supportive. Whatevcer made her sister happy was good enough for her. She took in a deep big breath! "I love you so much Tranquildream and if you want to be with another she cat well you can go right on ahead and do that! You are pretty and you deserve someone who is nice and kind to you!" She announced.

**Um, she didn't ask you for your blessing!**

She felt very proud of herself for being the kind of person that she was who would stick up for someone even when they were doing things that most cat swould not think seemed very normal!  
**You didn't stick up for Deathstar. Like, ever. And he's your brother.**  
Jasminedung who was now just known as Jasmine came out from behind and gave her a big kiss.

**For the last f*****g time: CATS CAN'T KISS!**

She also playfully gave her a little tiny nip near her hind quarters!

**Ew! This takes the story to M! And the original was rated K+. **

Tranquildream looked at her new maid with lovingness and such in her eyes. "Anyhow we have got to tell Awesomekit that he is now going to have two mommies! I bet he will be so happy!"  
**I bet that he won't give a damn.**  
"Speaking of Awesomekit I think that we should make him an apprentice now. By the power invested in me by StarClan I now make him Awesomepaw, and I now make the two of you officially mates!" Moonshimmer said with a very kind smile. She was so nice and knew just what to do to make her sister very happy.

**No, you're not nice nor kind. You're stupid and annoying.**

She always wanted to make her sister Tranquildream happy because she thought that Tranquildream was very pretty and beautiful and nice but not as much so as herself but still enough to make Moonshimmer love her just the same.**  
Wow, aren't we modest.**  
"Thank you so much my dear sister!" Tranquildream meowed and she licked Moonshimmer tenderly on the cheek.

"Think nothing of it! I am only here to do what I think is best and this is exactly what I thought would be best for everyone. Anyhow now we have to make a plan about Deathstar."

"Yes."

Chocolaterain spoke up. "Okay! I have an idea! I saw that Deathstar was cheating on Gaysparkle with daddy Phantom and Ancient who are the same thing!"**  
When you say it like: "I saw him cheating on Gaysparkle with daddy Phanotm and Ancient" it sound really creepy.**  
"NO! Not Phantom! I loved him!" Cried out Moonshimmer.

**How can you still love someone who tried to kill you? And can I also add that **_**you're**_** the one who broke up with **_**him**_**?**

She was back to feeling bad again. But she had to carry on despite it so that she could win the battle! "Why will he not love me back? I am beautiful. I am pretty. I am kind and I have a beautiful cresent moon on me like no one else has."  
**You're stupid. You're annoying. You're a Mary-Sue. Do I have to go on?**  
"But anyhow since he is cheating we need to turn Gaysparkle against him. Once Gaysparkle finds out they will break up and when they break up it will make their entire army fall apart!" Chocolaterain meowed. He was very proud of his well thought out plan!  
**No, it's not very well thought out plan. It's a not exactly smart idea that is not thought out at all.**  
"Yes this is an excellent plan. Tomorrow we strike!" Moonshimmer meowed.  
**No, you say it like: "We shall strike at dawn!". Sounds way better.**  
"Yay!" Shouted everyone.

And so they would.

**And so they'll fail.**


	20. Jasmine's possesed by a creepy demon

**Two updates in one day! Woohoo!**

Chapter 18

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

Wow very nice reviews a lot this time! Thanks! I am surprise!

**So am I. **

Any how this chapter has a lot of twists and stuff and is VERY shocking!

**That kinda freaks me out. The last time she said that, Gaysparkle chopped the kits' legs off.**

I just read the new WARRIORS books so this will have to do with them a little bit. Sorry this is super short I have to go out to get NIGHT WHSPERS And read it before Sign of the Moon comes out!

I LOVE LOVE LOVE DOVEPAW! She reminds me of Moonshimmer.

**Okay, I may find Dovewing annoying and I think she's a Mary-Sue, but she is nowhere near Moonshimmer's level!**

Moonshimer one day noticed that Jasmine had been sneaking out at night. She kind of wondered what was going on so she decided to follow him.

**Since when is Jasmine a he?**

She snuck through the forest and looked all around following the scents of Jasmine! She did not like to eb suspicious of someone that her dear sister Tranquildream had liked but none of less she wanted to check it out just to make sure!  
**Look, maybe she just has to make dirt. Do you really wanna watch her do that?**  
Her whiskers were brushing against the ground but she kept going anyway! She hurt whipers in the distance. She lowered herself even closer to the ground until her pregnant belly was sweeping against it!

Shockingly she found out where jasmine was. The weird thing was that Jasmine was glowing!

**Wha...? Glowing...?**

It was like she was radio active or something!

**Cats don't know what radio active means.**

"What are you doing!"

Jasmine turned around with demons in her eyes! "GET OUT OF HERE!" She said in a devil voice. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

But Moonshimmer was not scared. "What are you?" She asked.  
**A demon, obviously.**  
"I am Demonica!" She yelled. "I have possessed the body of this dead cat!"

"I knew it! I knew something was weird! Get out of here and stop being Jasminedung! Can't you just let her rot in the ground like dead cats are supposed to? No cats should come back to life unless I make them come back to life as not zombies!"

**Oh, so only you are allowed to bring cats back to life, huh? Well, I'm sorry, but that is not how it works, missy.**

Moonshimmer hissed. She was very displeased with the fact that some ghost cat was going around posessing people.  
**And I'm displeased that you exist. **  
Demonica only laughed. "You are a silly silly kitten! Also I will have you know that I am in love with your sister and I will not leave this earth until I can take her with me!"  
**That's... dark... but hey, she'll be safe from Moonidiot.**  
"You came at a really bad time! I have to defeat my evil brother and you are in here just runing everything. You do not seem to understand! But I will not let you get my sister even if I have to take a break from getting rid of Lilyblossom." Moonshimmer did not want to start a fight but she did want to win her battle with words and send Demonica running back to hell or wherever she came from. "Where do you come from anyway?"

"I come from the Dark Forest! We are gathering and posessing all kinds of cats in order to do our evil work! We have been doing this for a super long time!

**You have? **

You can tell which ones are the ones that we posessed because we gave them very dark and evil powers to use!" Demonica explained to her. "Now if you will please excuse me I have to get back to your sister! We have some mmm... plans tonight if you know what I mean!"  
**EW! THIS STORY WAS F*****G RATED K+! AND MY RATING IS T! THIS IS M!**  
"EW!" Gasped Moonshimmer. "Leave her alone you evil cat, or I will be forced to use my powers in order to get rid of you." The moon on her forehead began to glow and her eyes began to turn red!  
**Er... I think I'm gonna go now... and return with an army...**

For a moment Demonica looked a little scared but she quickly got over it. "No! Besides you will not be able to defeat me unless you can first defeat my brother Sin!

**Well don't you have some original names.**

He is on this Earth somewhere. I do not know where right now but he is posessing the body of some cat fro some reason! You might be able to find him if you try!"  
**Let me guess, Deathstar isn't really evil but he is actually possesed by this Sin guy? Wow. Just wow.**

Moonshimmer suddenly had an inspiration.

**Um, I don't think that inspiration is the right word to describe it.**

What if her brother Lilyblossom was not evil at all but was just possessed by Demonica's evil twin brother Sin! That would mean that if only she could exercise the demon then everything would work out and she would not have to end up killing her brother or anything! Because she did not want to do that, she thought fighting was bad.

"Alright I will find your brother and I am going to get rid of him so that I can have my brother back and then I will make sure that you go back to the Dark Forest and all the other demon cats that are possessing all the innocent forest cats will go away!" Moonshimmer meowed.

**Good luck on trying to do that.**

"So then everyone can live in peace once and for all!"

"Good luck! You will never be able to defeat my brother!" Demonica laughed! And she ran away to go and see Tranquildream.

Moonshimmer was determined! "I must take the challenge!" She exclaimed. "I will not let any of the cats from the Place of No Stars get away with what they are doing. I bet they got Gaysparkle and all of the other cats who are being weird and evil!"

And with that she ran off to go and start doing a plan.  
**She's so gonna fail.**

To make this longer in case you did not read it I will include my other short story DAY OF THE ORCHIDS! Which is totally awsome and you can review it on the main thing!

THE DAY OF THE ORCHIDS!

**Say what?**

Gaypaw had always known that there was something special about him. Everyone around him thought that he was so cool! They always seemed to look at him with something burning in their eyes! His gorgeous chocolate fur always glimmered in the sunlight and he looked like something out of a beautiful picture of cats!  
**It's offical: Gaysparkle is a Gary-Stu. With an awful name.**  
So one day he walked down to the lake. It was a chilly day in the Springtime but there were still beautiful orchids flowers blooming everywhere! He rolled around in them happily.

**That was a bad idea. Now the eco-kids will want your blood.**

He always liked to come down to the lake when he was not feeling so great about everything!

He looked at his reflection in the lake and he thought that even himself looked really pretty! "Look at your eyes!" She sighed to himself.

_**She**_** sighed to **_**himself**_**?**

"Why does everyone love you so much? Not that I can not see why... I mean I am very pretty. Still!"

He began to wonder what was up with himself! He was so attractive to everyone including himself that it was almost too much to believe!  
**Wait, you find yourself hot? You do realize how creepy that sounds... right?**  
"Maybe I can use this to my advantage." He said. He rolled over again! "I think that maybe people will really start to listen to me if I they all think that I am so pretty. They think I am attractive and so they will want to do things for me!"

"Maybe just maybe I can make people fall in love with me!" He looked down deep inside himself as he stared back at the mirror water! "I have some sort of a super power! How great! How can I put this to my own personal gaining use?"  
***shruggs* Make people that love you do whatever you want them to do?**  
His reflection suddenly looking like it was speaking back to him!

**What the hell?!**

"No Gaypaw! Love is not meant to be used for evil! It should be used for good not for your own personal gain!"  
**I seriously can't believe that this is happening.**

"I can not listen to that!" He said hitting the water with his paw. The ripples rippled his reflection and made him look all crooked and distorted. "I will use my powers for my own gain!"

That was the day that Gaypaw vowed that he no longer going to be a goody two shoes and get pushed around by everyone and instead he was going to use his love making powers for whatever he wanted!

**Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! THAT IS THE BEST IDEA YOU HAD?! I'm gonna go cry. Alone. In my room.**


	21. Tranquilderp's a badass- not anymore

Chapter 19

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

thanks for the good reviewS! they make me fele happy!

**Don't they make us all feel happy? **

**Wait, you have positive reviews? On _this_ story?**

:) NYA!

p.s I am ignoring the bad rewviews so ha.  
**Does that mean you'll stop saying how mean we are? Good, it's becoming a little annoying.**

Moonshimmer rushed back to tell her friends about what she had seen! She had to get to Tranquildream before it was too late and she made the mistake of still being mates with Jasmine who was actually an evil cat called Demonica in disguise! She was pantsing as she reached them and she was out of breath for a couple of minutes before she could explain what was ging on!

"Listen to me Tranquildream!" She meowed. "There is a big problem with Jasmine. She is actually not Jasmine! I was there when she was a demon cat and she calls herself Demonica! She is in love with you or something like that but she is also really evil and wants to take you back to the Dark Forest with her!"

Tranquildream did not seem to want to say anything for a couple of minutes. Suddenly she spoke! "That is fine with me."  
**Wait, what? Um, did you miss the part where she's taking you to the Dark Forest? Then again... she'll be fighting against Moonshimmer and her 'nice' ways... Tranquilderp may not be such a good girl we though she was after all...**

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Moonshimmer. She had not been expecting to hear this from her beloved sister at all! It seemed like everyone was betraying her all at once and that her whole intire world was falling apart before her eyes! "You can not do this my dear sister. Please stay with me you have to help me deafeat Lilyblossom who is probably actually posessed by an evil demon cat named Sin!"  
**You seriously don't know that. There's a possiblity, yes, but c'mon, he was possesed since the day he was born? Altough he probably is possesed, if I know how Tainted Purifaction writes.**  
"What is all of this talk about posessing things?" Asked Chocolaterain. "I was once a warrior of the Dark Forest! I know what to do about things like this. Of course I am good now but I still know what is going on. My father is a Dark Forest cat which makes me halfway one of them!

**Actually, no, your dad's that Vanillamoron (Trust me, you're glad you haven met him) while Phantom/Ancient is your adoptive dad. And being related to a DF cat doesn't make you a 'half-DF' cat. That's just not how it works.**

Of course I am not evil."  
**You were a few chapters ago.**  
"Of course!" Nodded Moonshimmer.

Tranquildream sat down and sighed. "I know that it seems like I am betraying you but you do not understand how I feel like about her. I do not care if she is evil or anything

**Seriously, why are some people like 'Oh, I don't care that you killed half a dozen people, I still love you'?**

or even that she is not Jasmine!

**How can you not care about that?! Wait, did you know she was Demonica this whole time?! Guys, I think that Tranquildarp is knows more than she shows...**

I am just glad that she is in love with me and that is all that matters to me anyway. If she loves me enough to even try and take me back to the Dark Forest with her than I will not refuse my love!"  
**Well, usually I'd say you were stupid for thinking that going to the DF with some creepy evil cat is a good idea, but choosing between the DF and Moonshimmer...**  
"This is such a shocking and horrible turn of events." Moonshimmer said sadly. She drooped her head and looked down at her paws. They were sparkling and glowing with some kind of power! "I do not know what to do about this. I fear that you will get in the way of my quest now!"

"What is your quest right now?" Tranquildream asked.

"I have to destroy Sin who is posessing Lilyblossom and I also have to destroy Demonica! But you do not want me to destroy her because you are in love with her for some stupid reason. I never should have let you become mates with her!

**Oh yeah, she needs your premission to be mates with someone.**

What a stupid mistake I have made and I never ever make mistakes!" Moonshimmer looked angry for once in her life. She did not like that her plans were being ruined and she did not like that her family was being torn apart.

Tranquildream was suprised at how mad Moonshimmer was getting but she did not care. "You can not destroy Demonica! I will not ever let you! She is my love now and if you try to hurt her!" She stopped and her eyes began to glow with yellow lights!

**This is getting really creepy... Guys, prepare your weapons... this is not looking good.**

"I will have to hurt YOU first!"  
**WOAH! THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! TRANQUILDERP'S ON OUR SIDE NOW! IS STILL HATE HER, BUT HELL YEAH! MOONSHIMMER'S GOT ONE MINION LESS NOW!**  
Chocolaterain jumped forward to defend his mother. Tranquildream had her claws out now and she was getting ready to have a fight with her own sister!  
**GO TRANQUILDERP! GO TRANQUILDERP *jumps around pretending to be a cheerleader***  
"Get out of the way Chocolaterain!" Hissed Tranquildream. "I have to settle this with the so called CHOSEN ONE! Why should you have been the chosen one?

**Yeah, why?! You're a bitch!**

I am just as good as you and I have all of the power that you have!

**Well, both of you are annoying brats, but at least you're on our side now! IN YOUR FACE MOONSHIMMER!**

Well I can not bring cats back to life but all of the elements are under my command!"  
**Oh yeah! Tranquilderp's got superpowers and she'll destroy**  
"Stop it! We can not do this! I will not fight! I am a pacifier!" Screamed Moonshimmer. Her fur was prickling and her purple eyes were wide and the moon on her forehead was beginning to glow.

**ARGHHHHHH! IT GLOWS! BURN IT! BURN IT WITH FIRE BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS!**

Sometimes it did that when there was danger around her!

Tranquildream ran towards Moonshimmer and used her elemental powers! She made weeds and vines grow out of the ground and wrap around Moonshimmer's paws!

**Seriously? Oh well... GO TRANQUILDERP!**

Moonshimmer struggled to get out of them and she let out a huge rainbow burst of energy that destroyed all of the vines! She looked super mad now!

"That is it! This is the one time where maybe it is alright to kill someone! It is self defense after all!" Moonshimmer exclaimed.  
**It's not okay! She's your sister and was your BFF until a few seconds ago! And she has a point!**  
"No! Do not let go of your virtue!" Said a voice from StarClan!

This distracted Moonshimmer and Tranquildream took the moment to jump on her and use fire powers! She had fire coming out of her claws and out of her mouth!

**That is... creepy... **

It burned Moonshimmer and blood started to run all over her beautiful white coat! The burns were black and dark red and they were all over her and some of her fur had been scorched off

**Even more creepy...**

but it grew back in a couple of seconds because she could do that.  
**Why am I not surprised?**

In retality Moonshimmer used mind powers to push away her sister. It knocked Tranquildream into a tree! But Tranquildream did not stay down for long! She got up and came back fighting! This time she was using wind! It blew Moonshimmer until she cried out!

"No!" She gasped.

"Let me blow you away dear sister!" Tranquildream laughed.

But suddenly Chocolaterain got in the way and Tranquildream blew him instead! He was knocked over and he collapsed onto the ground. It was so much blowing that it was as strong as a hurricane! Flying up into the air Chocolaterain gasped.

"You can not hurt Moonshimmer she is going to have kits!"  
**So?**

"Yes she is going to have stupid little incect kits! So what? You two are gross for doing it with each other anyhow! You are stupid too!" Tranquildream cried.  
**Tell 'em, Tranquilderp! I still kinda hate you, but not as much as Moonshimmer anymore!**

Moonshimmer was fed up with all of this so she leaped into the air and landed with claws out on her sister's back! Blood splattered all over the place and she pulled out chunks of flesh!

**EW! **

It was a morbid sight!

**TELL ME ABOUT IT!**

"Take that! Some sister you turned out to be! You are no better than Lilyblossom!"

**And that is a good thing!**

She wailed.

Tranquildream collapsed onto the ground under her sister panting heavily. "Your right. I am no better than Lilyblossom!" She said sadly. She felt ashamed of herself for the way that she had acted.  
**Wait, what?! No! You can't just stop! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TRANQUILDERP?! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!**

"You should be ashamed." Moonshimmer scolded. "Are you done being stupid now?"  
**SHE WASN'T BEING STUPID! SHE WAS RIGHT! _SHE WAS RIGHT!_ *starts crying***  
"Yes" Sighed Traqnuildream.

"Good. So tonight we strike and try to get Lilyblossom unposessed!" Moonshimmer yowled.

"OKAY!" Everyone agreed.  
**So everyone just kinda forgot about what just happened? Seriously?! I'm outta here. *leaves* *returns* Oh fuck this, this will end after the next two chapters anyways...**

Meanwhile on the bad side of things Deathstar kept cheating on Gaysparkle with Ancient who was also Phantom. He thought that he was cheating on Gaysparkle with two cats but it was really actually only one!

**What a dirty cheater.**

Gaysparkle did not know yet that this was going on but he did kind of think that it was weird that Deathstar kept going out at night when he was supposed to be asleeping.

But this time he decided to sneak out. And woke up Gaysparkel!

"hmmm" Muttered Gaysparkle. He opened one pretty green eye and noticed that Deathstar was leaving. He did not ask where he was going he just stayed.

He followed Deathstar until they reached a hollow where Gaysparkle saw Ancient.

And Ancient and Deathstar started kissing!  
**EW! AND WITH ANCIENT! **_**ANCIENT**_**!**

"No! Not my Xanfor!" Whispered Gaysparkle in horror.

With tears in his eyes he ran away. He saw Ivoryday who was a warrior of EmeraldClan.

**She just appeared out of nowhere?**

They had known each other when they were both apprentices.  
**How? I mean, Gaysparkle's from DiamondClan.**

"Ivoryday do you love me?" He asked with crying.

"Yes!" She replied in momotome like she was in a trance.

**I wouldn't be surprised if she was.**

"Kiss me!" He cried.

She kissed him and they kissed for a while.  
**EW! THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE! THERE ARE TOO MANY CATS KISSING! *takes a baseball bat and hits Gaysparkle, Ivoryday, Ancient/Phantom, Moonshimmer and everyone else who kissed at some point***  
"My mate is cheating on me!" Gaysparkle complained.  
**And right now you're also cheating on him.**

"that's horrible! Hey why are you so evil? You were nice when you were an apprentice?" Ivoryday meowed.

"Well it all started on the Day of the Orchids..."

***facepalm***

He told her his entire story and she looked very interested.  
**Five bucks that she wasn't listening at all.**

With love in her voice she whispered to him. "Do not worry I am never going to give you up!"  
**Five bucks that that relationship isn't going to work out.**  
Suddenly out of the darkness came a figure so terrying that it made every thing go even darker.

"It has been a while has it not?" Said the figure.

Gaysparkle squinted and then gasped. "Wait a moment... I know who you are!"

**Who is it? Ancient? Moonshimmer? Tranquildream? No, no, I know it: Screepaw? It's him, isn't it?!**


	22. The return of Screepaw! Dun dun dun

Chapter 20

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

I am so glad that you guys like the story. Also to the people calling me a troll ugghhh! For the millionth time I am NOT a troll! That's just stupid. Besides I read that trolls were people who post icky gross things and yell and insult people and play mean jokes on people. I AM NOT THAT! THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE! am not a mean person at all.  
**That's exactly what a troll would say. Unless they said that they were a troll.**

Gaysparkle had recognized who the new cat was! Ivoryday ducked behind him because she noticed that he was afraid but she actually did not recognize the cat herself because she had not known the whole gang of them when she was an apprentice! Anyhow now this cat was supposed to be dead so he did not know what he was doing back! He was not a zombie or anything!

It was... Screepaw!

**CALLED IT! TOTALLY CALLED IT! I KNEW HE WAS GONNA RETURN AT SOME POINT!**

Or he was also called Screech which was actually his name right now. He looked super angry and had grown a whole lot bigger since the last time he had been around the forest! His blue fur now had black stripes all through it and he had claws made of bones on the paw that was pure black.  
**I know I said this a million times, but seriously: creepy...**  
"What are you doing here?" Stammered Gaysparkle. "I was told that you had died! I was also told that you had given your approval for me to be with Tranquildream and uhhh if you came to take that back... its okay because I already dumped her."

Screech growled. "Where is she? Where is my Tranquildream! I will tear apart the entire forest just to get her back!"  
**That's actually a good question... Where **_**are**_** Moonidiot and everyone? I mean, I know what they're doing, but where exactly **_**are**_** they?**  
"I dunno! Seriously though what are you doing alive? You were for real dead! I was even told that not even Moonshimmer – miss goody two shoes with all the power of StarClan

**Well said.**

– could not bring you back to life!" Gaysparkle was so confused. He had seen cats come back from the dead before but never quite like this!

"My life was restored by StarClan because I am on a mission!" Meowed Screech.

**Oh, so they figured out that you're not actually evil? Took them some time.**

"I have to stop Tranquildream from making some big mistakes and I have to help Moonshimmer and all of my other friends stop Lilyblossom. I also have to avenge myself!"

Gaysparkle was still weirded out! "Okay well I guess that kind of makes a little bit of sense but whatever. They are not here!"

"Wait a moment what happened while I was gone? What are you doing in this clan you do not belong here, you are the medicine cat of a totally different Clan!"

**Trust me, you don't wanna know the details.**

Screech said with suspicious.

"Uhhh... Wow StarClan does not keep you very informed.

**StarClan doesn't give a damn. I mean, they gave Moonidiot and Tranquilderp powers.**

Have you been hiding beneath a starry heaven rock all this time or something? I am..." He wanted to say evil but then he decided that he had an idea and a plan that he was going to put into place. "... A transfer from one Clan to this one. Is that not the greatest?"  
**I guess that that's kinda true...**  
"Oh. Okay." Screech shrugged. "Anyhow I am off to get revenge now. Good luck with whatever she cat that is! Though I am mad that you dumped Tranquildream and broke her heart." He ran away!

Gaysparkle breathed a big sigh of relief and went back to making out with Ivoryday!  
***gaggs***  
Screech looked back for a moment. "Wait a minute I thought that medicine cats are not supposed to have mates!"

"You are one to mention something about that seeing as how you are the one who had kits with Tranquildream who is also a medicine cat!" Gaysparkle growled.  
**He has a point, you know.**  
"Uh. You are right. Forget I ever said anything!"

And he walked away.

Moonshimmer was glad that she had been able to patch things up with her sister Tranquildream! Even though it still seemed like Tranquildream was going to put up a fuss when they had to go and kill Demonica. She could just not get over the crush that she had!  
**It's not just a crush, bitch! She's in love! Well, only because Demonica's apparently beautiful, but still!**  
All of the sudden out from the branches popped Screech!

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing here!" Moonshimmer was so suprirsed that she thought she might faint! "You are supposed to be dead!"

"I am here because StarClan sent me here!" He seemed to hesitate when he mentioned that it was StarClan that had sent him! "I am supposed to come here and help you with stuff. I am bigger better and too much for any cat to handle now! You should see all of the skills that I have! With my claws I added special bone claws that cut very deep! As you can see I had to make a lot of major modifications but now I am one hundred percent the best warrior that the forest will know and have ever known!"

Moonshimmer did not agree with this. She knew that in reality she was the best warrior that the forest had and ever would had! But she was not about to start an argument with Screech over it because she did not want to have to fight another person that she liked again for the second time in such a short amount of time!

"Wow that is a lot of interesting stuff!" She agreed. "I am glad that StarClan sent me someone to help me but I really did not need the help. You know how much I can do! Uhh do not tell me that StarClan gave you powers too?" She really hoped not!  
**Oh, i forgot that only you're allowed to have powers.**  
"I have no powers but that does not stop me from being an incredible warrior!"

**That's the spirit, Screech!**

Screech replyed. "Now tell me where Tranquildream is! I want to see her again!"

"Uh oh!" Meowed Moonshimmer.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Screech said.

"I do not want to make you feel bad or anything but Tranquildream recently found out that she does not like tom cats anymore. Instead she likes she cats! I am sorry about that Screech but that is the way that it is now!" Moonshimmer meowed to him. She hated having to break him the news because Tranquildream and Screech had once been so good together!

"NO!" Screech cried out. "This is the worst thing ever!"

For a moment Moonshimmer thought that she could see his eyes glowing and it sent shivers down her spine! All of a sudden he looked very angry and almost a little bit evil. His fur had gone spiky and his eyes really were glowing this time! His teeth were very sharp and he growled!

He stormed off into the woods until he found Tranquildream!

"Tranquildream it is me Screech! I have come home! Please love me again! Do not let what Moonshimmer said be true!" Screech meowed.  
**Sorry pal, but for once Moonidiot told you the truth.**  
"I am sorry Screepaw but it is true! I do not love you anymore and in fact I do not want to see you around! It is too painful for me and besides you are dead and not alive anymore. I can not love a tom cat and especially not a dead tom cat!" She replied.  
**You did die like, what, five times now?**  
"But I am not all dead! Really! I came back to life! Look at me!" Screech yowled. He only seemed to grow more and more angry with every moment!

"You kind of look evil if you ask me! Your fur is all poofy and your eyes are glowing red! I will bet that you are evil are you not?"

**He does have a certain evil tone, you're right.**

Tranquildream was being very cold and rejecting him completely!

Screech was not about to take this kind of rejection lightly! "Are you kidding me? All I ever did was love you more than anything else in the whole world even though our love was something that was forbidden!

**He has a very good point... He risked everything to be with you, and the moment he died you became mates with Gaysparkle, and now you're in love with some crazy psycho demon-thing because of her looks. **

That is it Tranquildream... YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"  
**YES! KILL THAT MOTHERF****R! SHE BETRAYED US!**  
And suddenly he leaped on Tranquildream and sliced her throat open before she had a chance to even react or use her powers! Blood spilled onto the ground and Tranquildream landed with a huge thud on the carpet of the forest!  
**YAY! **  
Moonshimmer came just in time to see this.

"TRANQUILDREAM NO!"

**TRANQUILDERP YES!**


	23. Gaysparkle plots to kill Deathstar

**Arwenmina- If that was pointed at me, I **_**do**_** know that this is a trollfic. That's why I'm reviewing it.**  
Chapter 21

NOTE! NOTE! NOTE!

LOL! HI GUYS! I couldn't just leave you hanging without the ending to the story so I will give it to you! IN JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! WOO!  
**Chapters that still haven't happened. This is the last chapter of Hidden Prophices so far, I don't know wheter the author will finish it.**

Time was completely still. No one breathed. An enormous cry of no echoed through the night air and everyone could hear it even over in the other clans! Even you could hear it and your just reading the story. Anyway it was so loud that all across the world people were waking up or if they were not asleep they were looking at the sky and wondering where the cry of no was coming from!

"I BROKE A CLAW!"  
**Woah, woah, calm down. Geez, sounds like my Mom when she can't find her purse.**  
The clan shivered in fear! The cry came from Gaysparkle who got really mad when he broke a nail. They all feared him when he was angry! He seemed to recently be really mad too. What was up with him?  
**Good question. That guy's completly crazy.**  
Ivoryday dared to try to find out why Gaysparkle was in such a bad mood! She was risking a lot but they had to know!

"Go on Ivoryday ask him!" Someone meowed and nudged her towards Gaysparkle who was hunched over and fuming. There was a little bit of steam coming out of the top of his head! But not really.

"Uhhh... Gaysparkle, what is wrong?" She asked. "Are you OK? You seem to be having a really bad day and we are all kind of worried about you!"  
**A really bad day? **  
Gaysparkle stared at the ground. Ivoryday tried to get a good look at his face but he turned away. She heard the sound of crying! "Uhh... Gaysparkle?"

"Leave me alone!" Gaysparkle yowled.

He turned around with his eyes big and anime

**You've **_**got**_** to be kidding me.**

and filled with tears! Ivoryday stepped back just in case he tried to hurt her.

"Gaysparkle? Why are you crying!" She asked.

"B-b-b-because! My beloved Xanfor does not love me anymore!

**Here we go with Xanfor again.**

That is why!" He sobbed. Tears were getting all over the place! "Are my powers not working?! Am I not pretty enough?!

**I doubt that that's it. But I don't know why would you want someone to love you just because of your looks. No offence to anybody.**

This is not a happy day!"  
**Tell me about it. **  
"Uhm Gaysparkle who in StarClan's name is Xanfor?" Ivoryday exclaimed.  
**Long story.**  
"Oh! I did not mean to say Xanfor. Deathstar! That is who I was talking about."

"Oh well I knew that but why do you not just you know kill him or something?" She said to him.  
**That would be a good advice if we weren't talking about Deathstar. And if it wasn't against the warrior code.**  
Gaysparkle looked up like he suddenly had a lightbulb over his head.

***rolls eyes***

"That is it! Ivoryday! You are a genus!

**She's a genus?**

Haha! If I kill him I will have revenge for my broken heart plus I get the entire Clan all to myself and it will be ME who rules the whole forest! ME!"  
**If your plan includes killing Moonidiot and Tranquilderp, then count me in!  
**"I - ok. Look everybody! I did it. I cheered up Gaysparkle. We are safe!" Ivoryday said to the crowd.

They all cheered but it was very half hearted.

Then they heard a laugh that started as a chuckle and it was coming from Gaysparkle. It started really low and slow and then it rose and suddenly he was laughing like Kira from Death Note!

**Who's Kira? What's Death Note? Gah, I'm pretty sure you guys are screaming at your computers right now because I don't know what it is. *sighs* I so have to get a non-internet life.**

**Anyways, I doubt that cats would know who that is, tough.**

"Listen up my little darlings!" He shouted to everybody in the crowd of the clans of SapphireClan and DiamondClan that were now one big Clan. "It is time for the phoenix to rise from the ashes!

**O-kay...**

I run the show now and you are going to listen to me and love me!"

"I LOVE YOU GAYSPARKLE!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Thank you! You are all going to be my army now and when Deathstar gets back we are all going to ambush him and tear his head from his gorgeous body and feed it to the birds!" Gaysparkle announced very flamingly!

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR KITS!" Someone shouted.  
**Er...**  
Everyone looked back and saw Sunsetshine

**Oh, of course. Sunsetshine. Who else?**

standing there and they looked at him like he was crazy and weird!

**He/she **_**is**_** crazy and weird.**

He looked embarrassed and looked down at the ground in shame.

Even Gaysparkle stared at him for a second. "... Alright! Well everybody stand at the ready. The very second that my so-called mate gets back here we are going to attack him and make sure he does not live to see another tomorrow!"

"YAY!"

"Nobody tell him about this and warn him or anything for real. OK?" Gaysparkel added.  
**Five bucks that someone's gonna tell him.**  
"OK!"

But there was one cat in the crowd who did not say ok.

**What did I say?**

It was a cat whose name was Angelspirit! And she had a crush on Deathstar

**Wait, wait, wait. Somebody named **_**Angelspirit**_** has a crush on somebody named**_** Deathstar?**_

and she was not going to let Gaysparkle kill the cat she loved. Quietly she sneaked out of the crowd and went to go and find him. She ran into the forest and kept running until she finally saw him in the distance! He was eating the body of another cat for a snack like he usually did.

**No surprise there.**

She swooned!

"Deathstar my lord!"

***a very loud sigh***

She said. "I have grave news from the camp! The one called Gaysparkle wishes to kill you and he has the whole clan rallied behind him!"

"WHAT!" Roared Deathstar.

"Also I love -!"

Angelspirit sadly did not get to say that she loved him because Deathstar bit her head off and ate it!

**EW!**

It was crunchy especially the skull part and he took a moment to savor the delicacy of the brains.  
***vomits* *is driven to hospital***

How dare my perfect and handsome mate betray me!?"

**Well, you kinda started cheating on him. And Gaysparkle is not the kind of person who takes that lightly. **

He growled. His eyes were turning colors every second! "I will destroy him!"

Suddenly Deathstar felt really good. Not like he felt fine but he felt good like his sister Moonshimmer.

**WHAT?!**

"Huh?" He exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain." Said a voice.

Deathstar whipped around and saw a shadowy black cat whose eyes were as blue as the sky and the water and blue pebbles! "Who are you?!" He said. His voice was high pitched! He sounded like a squeaky little kit. Deathstar did not know what was wrong with himself. Suddenly everything he remembered about when he was evil seemed terrible to him!

"My name is Sin.

**Of course. What else could've it been?**

I am a demon from the Dark Forest! I have been using your little meat suit to further our plans of domination of the forest! In fact there are lots of us who have been using cats for our plans. It was me and my twin sister Demonica who came up with it first though! Mostly me. Anyway I came here because I can not let your stupid feelings get in the way of our plans!" He shouted. "Gaysparkle is one of us and you cannot destroy him! That would be completely counter productive to our plans. That is all!"  
**But Gaysparkle's plan is to kill Deathstar! How is **_**that**_** not counter productive of your polans?**  
"Hey wait!" Deathstar tried to protest but Sin jumped back inside of him.  
**I bet that if he wasn't possesed by Sin, he would be a goody-two-shoes like Moonidiot and Tranquilderp.**

He felt evil again and he laughed. "Alright I will not destroy Gaysparkle... Not yet anyway! But I can not go back to camp while everyone is waiting there to attack me. Hmmm... I know!" He suddenly had the idea! "I will go find my sister Moonshimmer and convince her that I have turned good and then she will let me stay with her

**Well, he is stupid enough to believe him so...**

and then I can convince her to help me get Gaysparkle to stop being stupid and love me again!"  
**I'm not sure if that's gonna happen... But fine, good luck.**  
It was the perfect plan and he was proud that he himself thought of it! He was a little weirded out that he was basically being controlled by an evil demon cat but at the same time it did not really matter because he was evil too or at least he thought he was evil anyway!

He went off in search of his sister Moonshimmer and he pretended to be hurt so that he could get sympathy from her. He laughed evily to himself. Soon the forest would belong to him! Just as soon as he got rid of everyone who got in his way! And he did not plan on for real letting Gaysparkle get away with betraying him but he kept his thoughts closed off so Sin would not see them! He just would get someone else to destroy Gaysparkle and then no one would stand in his way!

**Well, this is it. The last chapter of Hidden Prophices, until/if the author writes more. However, this is not the end of my Isla's Thoughts On *insert trollfic name here* series. SonicBolt876 has requested me to do a review on their trollfic, Icy Rose. The first chapter will be uploaded either later today or tommorow. So I hope you'll check that out too! Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this review. You guys are awsome, and thank you for going through all of this with me!**


End file.
